Promises Made, Promises Kept
by f1manoz
Summary: A post-ME3 story. A post-destroy ending. Drama and fluff. Laughter and tears. And, in the end, a simple, and hopefully heart-warming story, of a love between two people. Slightly rose-tinted view of a post-war galaxy. Happily Ever After? Mostly focusing on MaleShep / Tali romance and POV. (Synopsis Changed!)
1. Chapter 1 - Awakenings

_Authors Note - First fan-fiction. Read a bunch, always been interested in creative writing so giving it a go. Million and one ideas, need to get them down. Written at least 3 chapters already but will await feedback / constructive criticism before uploading on the next chapter. If I'm writing garbage, I'd like to know!_

_Not going to give back-story of Shepard's character. Hopefully that'll come through as the Chapters flow._

_Enjoy! (or not...)_

* * *

_I have to be in hell. It's the only possibility._

He was running towards the beam. Stopping as Harbinger landed next to it. Taunting Shepard. Daring Shepard and what remained of his squad to run at him. Or run at the beam. Attempt to finally end the war.

A signal and the charge begins. He runs as he sees man after man, running in front of or beside him, being decimated by Harbinger. But somehow he survives.

Harbinger taunts him again. The laser continues to fire at everyone and everything around him.

He evades the destruction. A Mako explodes and flies through the air towards him. He dives to his right, the Mako landing with a crunch as it misses him by inches. He turns around and watches as Tali and Garrus run behind him, trying to keep up.

_Run._

Tali goes down. She's clearly been critically injured.

_Got to get her out of here._

He runs back to Tali. Kneels down beside her and checks her suit. There are numerous holes. He knows an infection is guaranteed. He can also see blood. He places a hand to his ear and calls the Normandy for an Evac. Seconds later the ship arrives and lands.

He carries her in his arms for what he knows, in his heart, is the last time. He hands her to Garrus as they board the ramp. He tells them to go. He pleads with Tali to go back to Rannoch. To build herself a home. The home he had promised her. She, in return, pleads to stay. But he cannot watch her die.

He carresses her helmet and stares into her eyes. He knows he'll never see her again. He tells her he loves her.

_Please Tali. Go. I'm doing this for you._

He turns and starts running again as he watches the Normandy fly away. A small smile on his face.

_At least she will survive_.

Harbinger taunts one last time. The laser again, this time aimed directly at Shepard. He shies away as the laser hits.

The darkness envelopes him.

* * *

It was a continuous nightmare. The Crucible. The Catalyst. The Illusive Man. Anderson. Harbinger. The run towards the beam. A red laser burning through his armour and shields. The smell of burned flesh. Gunshot wounds. Broken bones. Thoughts and dreams meshed together.

Voices. Mixed together. Undefined.

_You must make a choice._

_I can control them!_

_Your form is fragile. Nothing stands against us._

Talking to the Catalyst. Making a choice. The death of an entire race. A friend.

Was he a saviour? A murderer? The paragon of humanity that he always wanted?

The faces of friends lost. Despite everything he tried, he just wasn't able to save them all. Even those who willingly went to their deaths.

Unending sacrifice.

Voices. Always the voices.

_It's okay Skipper. You've made the right call._

_It had to be me. Someone else may have gotten it wrong._

_Commander. I'm afraid I won't be joining you again._

_Shepard-Commander. Does this unit have a soul?_

_You did good son. You did good._

Earth. Palaven. Thessia. Rannoch. Burning worlds, millions, no, billions, of dead. Reapers. Cannibals. Marauders. Husks. Banshees. The sounds that will haunt his dreams or nightmares forever.

His friends. Contacts. Acquaintances. Shipmates or strangers.

Their faces.

Garrus. Liara. Vega. Joker. Wrex. Grunt. Miranda. Jack. Even Javik. Had he saved any of them? All of them?

But, in the end, the thoughts and dreams always came back to one person.

Tali.

He had promised. A house. A home. A future. A life.

Together.

* * *

Shepard slowly opened his eyes. Blinked rapidly as the soft light burned into his retinas. He was looking up at what appeared to be.. a white ceiling? Slowly sound entered his ears. Beeping machines. A quiet murmur in the background. And… the tweeting of birds?

_Where am I?_

Shepard could feel he was lying on something soft, a bed. The faint smell of lemons.

_Fabric softener? A hospital?_

He could feel the softness of the sheet on his feet. He wiggled his toes. Pain shot up his legs. But pain was good. Pain meant feeling.

Pain meant he was alive.

Next, fingers. Right hand. He tried lifting his arm. It moved slightly but it was difficult. Painful. Fingers. Not a problem. They wiggled with no effort. But the left, that was a problem. They wouldn't move.

_Why is that?_

He slowly turned his head to the left.

At first he saw two windows, appearing to look out into a hallway. Slowly lowering his head and coming into his vision, a black hood. A purple mask. Asleep. He could feel her tightly gripping his hand, her head resting heavily on it.

_She's alive!_

Instantly Shepard's eyes wetted. Shepard tried wiggling his fingers again. That didn't work, so he tried speaking. No words would come. He swallowed but felt something block his throat, but there was at least a guttural sound that made enough noise. Slowly the purple mask lifted, looked at Shepard and froze. Shepard could see the eyes behind the mask widen in shock.

Shepard tried speaking again but couldn't. He just wanted to say something. Even just 'Hi'.

"Shepard..." whispered Tali. Quick as a flash, she was bolt upright in her chair, furiously keying and speaking into her omni-tool.

"Miranda, it's Tali," pure emotion in her choking voice, "Shepard's awake. Keelah, he's awake."

* * *

"Shepard, it's Miranda. I need to remove the tubes from your nose and throat. Nod if you understand me."

Shepard nodded, listening to what Miranda was saying, but barely registering it. In the two minutes it had taken for Miranda to rush to his room, and almost drop her chart in surprise, he had not taken his eyes off the black suit and purple mask.

"Okay. Once we do that, we're going to run some minor tests. Nothing strenuous, just a basic minor physical. You've been lain up for a while. While we've done what we can, with the injuries you sustained and the basic medical care available, we simply have no real idea what condition you are now in."

Shepard nodded again as Miranda started removing the tube.

"First thing, Shepard, is that I need to ask you some questions. Remember when you woke up after being dead for two years?"

Shepard acknowledged that with a smile.

"We just need to make sure you are still… you. And before you ask, no, you didn't die this time. It's just been a long time and your body took an incredible amount of trauma. Any normal man would be dead. Needless to say, you are not a normal man, but we need to make see if there's been any lasting damage." Shepard stared, surprised at how unsure Miranda, the usual unflappable and self-confident Miranda, spoke.

With the tubes soon removed, Miranda moved Shepard from his original position lying down into a more comfortable and relaxed seated position. That completed, Miranda sat on his bed and started speaking.

"Okay, these are just going to be real basic questions. It's a very basic assessment okay?" Shepard gave the slightest of nods. "Good. Give me you full name and rank"

With a somewhat croaky and quiet voice, he answered "John William Shepard. Commander. Systems Alliance Navy, N7 Special Forces. Service No. 5923-AC-2826."

"Good. And on what ship do you serve?"

"The SSV Normandy. Captain, though never officially held the rank. The original SR-1 was destroyed after defeating Saren. The SR-2 is my current ship."

"Do you know where you are?"

Shepard shook his head but questioned "I'd guess a hospital. Am I in London?"

Miranda nodded as she asked "And what was your last mission?"

Shepard frowned slightly. "The Reapers. Earth. London. The run to the beam. With Anderson…."

Miranda nodded before asking "I could be here all day Shepard, but your basic memory seems fine. But I must ask otherwise someone may kill me - who is the woman behind me?" while giving a knowing smirk and slightly moving out-of-the-way.

Shepard almost whispered "Tali. The love of my life. I made a promise I intend to keep."

Shepard smiled slightly as he heard the gasp behind the mask.

* * *

Miranda was busy checking Shepard's vitals. But he was showing no interest in what Miranda wanted him to do, his eyes still only on the black suit and purple mask, standing only inches behind.

"Shepard, I need you to look into the light. I need you to follow it."

With reluctance, Shepard tore his eyes away from the quarian and followed the light.

"Follow to the left. Good. Follow to the right. Up and down. Okay, vision is fine. Let me just take some of your vitals," as Miranda opened her omni-tool and started scanning various parts of Shepard's body. He just ignored whatever Miranda was doing, returning his gaze to Tali. He smiled slightly and was sure Tali was either smiling or crying, or both, behind the mask.

_My God she's beautiful._

Tali was barely holding it together. After so long, the months of waiting, of not knowing if he would ever wake up, her lover, her boyfriend, her soul mate was finally awake. Alive! She had so much to tell him, what had happened in the months since… he left.

"Okay Commander, I'm done with the basics. I'm going to leave you alone for now. I'll have to run more tests but we'll go through that later. I'll let you… catch up with Tali." And with that, Miranda smiled at Shepard before quietly slipping out the door, lightly closing it behind her.

Shepard just stared at Tali. For the first time in his life, he simply didn't know what to say. So he simply held out his left hand which Tali accepted, her body slightly shaking as she wept behind the mask as Shepard pulled her into a hug, still not saying a word, listening to the soft sniffles as Tali laid her head on Shepard's right shoulder.

Shepard held Tali as he could feel her shake with sobs. "I'm sorry," whispered Shepard.

Tali slightly lifted her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what I asked. You kept your promise. You came back to me. You. Are. Alive. That is all I ever hoped and wanted. Nothing else matters now."

"But..." Shepard started.

"No buts, Shepard. You have done what was required. You saved all of us. Again."

_I am the luckiest man alive._

Shepard simply nodded.

"I love you Shepard."

Shepard smiled as he lifted his hand to her helmet and removed the clasps, a soft hiss as he moved the mask. Luminous silver eyes glowed back at him, pale, slightly purple cheeks streaked with tears, that cute button nose and those completely kissable pale lips, the bottom being slightly chewed. Shepard moved his hand to her right cheek and brought her face closer.

"I love you, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy" as he raised his lips to hers, the telltale sign of a smile on her lips.

* * *

_And there we go. First one down, however many to go._


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunions

_Authors Note - Although I enjoyed the EC endings, I am changing an aspect of the Destroy choice to fit my preferred happy ending. The next two chapters will hopefully explain it._

* * *

Shepard and Tali had spoken, albeit briefly, the previous night. Shepard felt exhausted and Tali was too overcome with emotion to explain anything. All he knew is that he had been out for six months, and had suffered an almost immeasurable list of injuries.

_Another six months of my life gone._

Other than that, they simply held each other on his bed. Shepard was frightened that this was just a dream.

Another sort of nightmare.

His own mind taunting him.

Indoctrination of an almost unimaginably cruel kind.

Tali was just afraid he would disappear. That she was dreaming. Or cracking up.

She had waited so long for this day. She had already lost Shepard twice.

She knew she wouldn't be able to handle a third time.

Shepard had a million questions to ask, but, at the moment, it simply wasn't the time.

And he didn't care.

He was with Tali. His love.

That was all that mattered.

Miranda checked in from time to time. Some bloodwork to take. Vitals to check. One or two more questions to ask. But, other than that, the two were left alone. They soon fell asleep together.

* * *

Shepard woke suddenly.

Rapid breaths.

Covered in sweat.

Sucking in deep breaths, he looked to his left. Tali was lying next to him, her head resting near his shoulder.

_It wasn't a dream. I'm alive. She's alive._

Tali stirred next to him and lifted her head. "Shepard, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Shepard swallowed and slightly nodded his head. "Just a nightmare. Six months of them. Another night isn't going to make a difference."

Tali hugged Shepard tighter.

Shepard continued to breathe heavily.

The nightmare.

The same he had relived for at least six months.

But feeling Tali close to him. He felt… good. His arm wrapped around her waist. He felt himself relax back into bed and soon dozed off again.

* * *

Shepard stirred and stifled a yawn but he could feel Tali waking up at the same time beside him.

"Morning beautiful," whispered Shepard.

"Always were a sweet talker," answered Tali, as she gave Shepard a squeeze.

Shepard looked around the room and noticed the light outside. "You know, I would get up myself and let some light in, but.. well…." Shepard shrugged and smiled, "Legs don't exactly work at the moment. I would like to see what it looks like outside."

Tali stood up and playfully slapped Shepard on the shoulder, before walking over to the blinds, opening them to show the scene. Bright light entered the room and Shepard had to squint at the new sensation.

_Sunlight. Never thought I'd see that again._

He could still see the damage on some of the of buildings outside. But a lot of progress had been made. Plenty of cranes and construction in the distance. Humanity would prevail.

Tali was also surveying the scene as her omni-tool beeped. She looked down to read the message and Shepard could hear the gasp.

"What is it?" asked Shepard.

"It's a… surprise" answered Tali, as she walked to the windows on the opposite wall. Slowly, she pulled back the curtains.

Shepard's eyes began to water again as he observed the line of people through the window.

His crew. Old and new.

Liara. A beaming smile on a tear streaked face.

Kaidan. Stood at attention. A smile. A salute.

Garrus. His best friend. Chuckling. Shaking his head in disbelief.

Grunt. Grinning. Bouncing on his feet.

Vega. Saluting as well. Twirling a finger at his left ear.

Javik. Stood straight. No emotion. Except the smallest smirk.

Miranda. Satisfaction etched on her face.

Shepard found he couldn't do much except give a beaming smile and a small wave. But he noticed one person missing.

"Where's Joker?"

"He's up on the Normandy with EDI."

Shepard choked out "EDI's alive? On the Normandy? But how?"

"Why do you ask Shepard?" answered Tali. She looked back at Shepard, who had an utterly confused look to his face.

"But… the Catalyst… my choice…." Shepard didn't know what to say.

What could he say? He had chosen, heartbreakingly chosen, to eliminate synthetics. He knew it was hypocritical. He remembered the discussions, arguments, debates with Tali about the Geth. Her hatred of them when they first met. And how Shepard had changed her views.

But he had made that choice. 10 billion over here die so 20 billion over there survive, Garrus once told him.

Shepard wanted to save everyone. But the Reapers had to die. He had worked, and thought he would, and had died, to see them all eliminated. The cycles ended.

Tali walked back to Shepard and grabbed his hands before speaking. "Shepard, I know what you're thinking. I - no, we - will need to explain. Things happened, while you were on the Crucible, that you would not know about. EDI can explain it all. Scientists, for the past six months, are still trying to put together what exactly occurred when the Crucible fired. It will be a lot to take in."

Shepard didn't know what to say. But one question was still on his mind. "And the Geth?"

Tali lowered her head slowly. Shepard could feel his soul being squeezed.

_I am a murderer. I'm still responsible. The genocide of an entire race._

"The Geth lost millions of platforms. But," as she lifted her head, her voice brightening slightly "there are many millions of Geth based on, or in orbit around, Rannoch. Whatever… happened... when the Crucible fired, the Geth still live."

_But… how is that even possible? The Catalyst was adamant._

Shepard looked thoughtful. Tali observed Shepard from behind the mask, his eyes betraying him, as he was clearly shocked at the news. Tali had a slight understanding of why Shepard was questioning, but had no idea as to the inner demons he was facing.

"Shepard, as I said, we have a lot to explain. But, before we even get into that, how about we let in your friends?" as she walked over to the door.

* * *

The group walked in and crowded around Shepard's bed, Tali returning to his side, her right hand in his left. He was doing his best to control his emotions, but to see all his friends, alive, was almost too much.

"I don't know what to say..." started Shepard.

"What's that? The great Commander Shepard speechless? No questions for us all, like on your rounds? I'd say chalk that up as a minor victory for the Reapers then," joked Garrus.

"Are those new scars, Garrus, or were you always that ugly?" Shepard retorted, remembering their conversation after rescuing him from Omega.

Garrus chuckled. "Just remember I got these scars saving your ass, Shepard."

"No Shepard without Vakarian, right?"

"Absolutely Shepard. Though you still owe me that drink. I believe I won a certain competition."

Shepard thought for a second, stroking his chin. "Hang on a second, I think I won. Killed all the Reapers right? And with one bullet? Or beam, if you so choose."

"Hang on a second, that simply doesn't count. You can't take all the Reapers for yourself!"

"Can and will, Garrus. Think you owe me now."

Garrus just chuckled again. "Gladly Shepard. It's just great to see you awake."

The group nodded in agreement.

Just like old times already.

"Damn _loco_, first Saren, then the Collectors and now the Reapers can't kill you. You sure those cybernetics haven't made you invincible? I mean, I know I said you were only human back on Purgatory, but now I'm not so sure," added Vega.

Tali looked down at Shepard, questioning look in her eyes. "Purgatory? You mean that nightclub on the Citadel? And just what were you doing there, Shepard?" mock-anger in her voice. Her eyes, and the slight chuckle in her voice, gave her away.

Shepard smiled. "Tali, it was only to check up on these guys. Though I also had a drink with Cortez. And Vega, whatever the case may be, my fighting days are done for the time being. In case you cannot tell, I'm currently laid up in bed, recovering from what I assume are rather serious injuries. Miranda said she would fill me in on the details later. From what I can gather, though, I damn near had the whole Citadel land on me."

"Shepard, you were an absolute mess," explained Liara, "It's a miracle you managed to survive the run to the beam. And what Harbinger did. To then survive whatever happened on the Crucible..." Liara stopped to wipe away a tear. Alenko moved over to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet.

_Hello, what's all this about?_

"A lot has happened in the past six months, Commander," explained Alenko, "and we're sure you've probably got a million questions. We'll be happy to answer anything you need to know. Maybe not all at once, you know, but whatever is important right now, fire away."

Shepard stared straight ahead, thinking. There were so many questions. One of the most important details was to know about people.

His people. The one's he cared for most. But first he knew he had to ask the question he dreaded.

The one he knew the answer to, but had to confirm.

The one that had haunted his dreams.

One word.

A name.

"Anderson?" Shepard asked quietly.

The group looked at each other, almost trying to figure out how to tell Shepard what he probably already knew.

A slight shuffling of feet.

A cleared throat.

The group knew of Shepard's affection for the man.

After a minute or so of somewhat awkward silence, it was eventually Alenko who answered. "The rescuers on the Citadel found Anderson. He had been shot. I'm sorry, Commander, he was already dead."

Shepard grimaced and nodded as he felt the tears form again. He felt Tali's comforting hand massaging his shoulder. "It's okay, Alenko, I needed to know. To confirm what I remembered. Or thought I remembered."

"Are you sure, Commander? We can talk about this later." Shepard just nodded and gave a hand signal to continue. "They found Anderson near the Citadel Tower. Given the destruction on the Citadel, we're surprised they managed to find anyone in that mess. But yourself and Anderson were found not far apart. The Alliance returned you to Earth together. The Navy held a memorial service once the Normandy returned to Earth, about three months after the Crucible fired. Whatever happened up there, Commander, he died a hero."

Shepard just nodded and took a deep breath. He looked up and blinked his eyes cleared of tears.

"I'm just glad he's at peace. He'd fought for years. He deserves the rest. I'm going to miss the hell out of him though..."

Alenko just nodded. There were not many dry eyes as everyone stood quietly with their thoughts. Despite Anderson being part of the Alliance Navy, he was always ready with good advice to anyone who asked.

A kind and encouraging word. Inspiring confidence in yourself.

Particularly after his resurrection. His loneliness after waking. His friends gone.

Anderson was a good friend to many.

To Shepard, he was the father figure he had lacked as a child.

He was a man he deeply respected.

His mentor.

After a couple of minutes, and a smile, as he thought of Anderson one last time, Shepard cleared his throat to continue his questions.

"So, I'm awake finally. But where are all the old crew? I'm delighted you guys are here. But I see a few more missing faces besides Joker and EDI."

The group looked at each, undecided as to who should start. Grunt eventually spoke up first. "Wrex is back on Tuchanka, Battlemaster."

"You can call me Shepard, Grunt. You are looking at one hell of a broken warrior."

Grunt balled his right hand into a fist, smashing into his left palm. As usual, to make his point. "You are my Battlemaster, Shepard. You have faced down an implacable foe and live to tell the tale. You have proven your worth to every Krogan with your deeds on Tuchanka. You cured the genophage. Your many battles against the Reapers throughout the galaxy make you a hero. It is my honour to call you my Battlemaster, Shepard."

"Okay, Grunt, okay," as he flashed Grunt one of his winning smiles, "I'm in no position to disagree at the moment."

"Wrex remained on Earth after the Reapers were defeated, and wanted to stay until you woke up, but once the mass relays were starting to re-open - can you imagine it was the Rachni who were the most helpful? - and it was clear you would not wake up quickly, Wrex thought it was best to head back home and take care of business. There were concerns some upstart clan would try to usurp him, though I'm sure Bakara would have been more than capable of fending them off. Fierce woman, that one. I chose to keep Aralakh Company on Earth, until you woke. We have helped with the relief efforts, adding some muscle as protection for the workers, or taking care of any lingering Reaper forces that escaped the blast. From news that does filter through from Tuchanka, more and more Krogan have joined the clan. We Krogan still think of ourselves as fearsome warriors, but Wrex understands that we must live peacefully within the galaxy. We cannot afford another rebellion. Bakara has been the driving force behind the change in focus of the Krogan. It will take a long time for any real change. But it is a start. Whatever happens going forward, Wrex and Bakara have been the best thing to happen to the Krogan in over a thousand years."

"Glad to hear Wrex is living up to his ideals and that Bakara is being the positive force I always thought she would be. They are exactly the two leaders the Krogan need to lead them into a bright future."

Grunt grinned and nodded. "The Krogan will rise again Shepard. But, this time, peacefully."

"I look forward to catching up with Wrex soon. Glad to hear he survived. So, who else is missing? What about our favourite biotic, Jack?"

Kaidan spoke up. "Jack is back on Grissom Academy. The station was left alone by the Reapers. It had remained empty after it was evacuated, and subsequently abandoned, after the Cerberus attack. Once the relays were re-opened, the Academy has been used as an evacuation centre for kids who lost their parents, either on Earth or the colonies. They have a safe place to learn, a warm bed to sleep, good food to eat. Most will be orphans."0

Shepard grimaced as he remembered his own past. His time on the streets.

Lonely.

Unseen.

Unheard.

Unloved.

He knew there were would be an almost incalculable amount of orphans in the galaxy, not just humans. "How many of her students survived the war?"

"Nearly all of them, Shepard. Choosing to put them in the rear-lines saved their lives. Many biotic front-line units on Earth were simply annihilated by the Reapers. Jack would never say anything, but she is forever thankful you made that choice. I'll let her know that you're awake. She'll probably try and play the news off as not meaning much. Knowing her, though, she'll turn up tomorrow to give you hell."

Shepard smiled at that. "It was definitely the right choice. I wasn't sending a bunch of kids to be slaughtered. There was too much senseless death already. But I'm glad to hear she's okay. Okay, continuing with the old Normandy 2 team, what's up with Jacob?"

Miranda answered this time. "Jacob is working with the reconstruction teams in London. He has kept in regular contact for the past six months. But he has a lot on his plate."

"Jacob mentioned Brynn was pregnant when I saw him last on Huerta Memorial. She's had the child?"

"Yes. A girl."

"That's great!" Shepard scratched the back of his neck and tentatively asked "Her name?"

"They didn't call her Shepard, Commander. Jacob told me all about that. He managed to convince Brynn to drop the idea of her first name. But it is her middle name." Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, though he was delighted by the news.

_Life finds a way. Kasumi once said._

"We'll let Jacob know that you are awake. He'll definitely want to drop by and see you."

"Thanks Miranda. What about Samara, still living by her code?"

Liara cleared her throat before answering. "She is back on Thessia, Shepard."

"Oh." Thoughts of Thessia flooded Shepard's mind.

Watching the horror as the Reapers laid waste to the planet.

Annihilated a population.

Another scene that had haunted his dreams.

He knew it would be something he could never forget.

"It's okay, Shepard. You will find out how bad it was everywhere. You were there when the Reapers arrived on at least three planets. It won't take much imagination to understand what the situation is like on Thessia. Samara is working with me to co-ordinate relief efforts throughout asari space. She knows I am still the Broker, but she can see I am trying to be positive in the role, and we are working well together. Things were… bleak to start with, but we're making progress. We are rebuilding. The recovery has been faster than expected."

"That's good to hear, Liara."

"Thank you, Shepard."

Shepard then took a few seconds to survey the room, checking for the tell-tale shimmer of a cloaked Japanese thief. "So, I'm guessing Kasumi isn't here then?"

Tali giggled as she took her turn to answer. "No Shepard, she's not here. I'm sure you would have noticed otherwise and pointed it out. She used to hate that!"

Shepard chuckled as he remembered winding up Kasumi every time he'd announce her presence. Still not got the drop on him yet. "So what is she up to? I remember she went to help out with the Crucible."

"She's also in London, Shepard. We all are. Staying close. She's helping in a nearby refugee centre, particularly with all the kids who haven't been evacuated to Grissom. She desperately wants to be here, but there is still work, almost too much work, to be done. She'll definitely be by soon though."

"Great to hear." Tali smiled beneath her mask. "Okay, so what about all you guys? I don't understand how all of you are still here after six months with all the work that needs to be done. I can understand why Tali is still here," Shepard flashed her a quick smile, "but the rest of you. I mean, I really appreciate the fact that you are all here, a day after I woke up, but I thought you would have all moved on or gone home."

Tali let go of Shepard's hand, turned to face him and pointed a finger, her other hand on her hip, amusing Shepard with another round of her mock-anger. "Now just a minute, Shepard. You have spent the past three years of your life at the front of this war, either chasing Saren, two years dead, hunting the Collectors, or battling the Reapers. But, throughout all that time, you have always taken a very personal interest in the problems of your crew. Your friends. More often than not, it was you who helped solved whatever problem, however big or small, that was affecting us. The least we could do is stay close by and… hope you would wake up. And be there for you when you did. And I know that I speak about the Fleet all the time, and how I want a home on Rannoch, but there was absolutely no way I was returning to my homeworld without you. I'm holding you to that promise, remember?"

"Tali is right, Commander," added Kaidan, "There was no way that any of us were going to leave until you woke up. Admiral Hackett was happy to assign the Normandy to small shuttle runs in, and around, the Sol System, to make sure we always remained close by. Particularly at the request of a certain Spectre. Speaking of the Normandy, Commander, I've actually been, um, acting Captain, since the end of the war." Shepard was amused at the embarrassed look on Kaidan's face as he explained his promotion.

"Kaidan, don't worry, I believe in you. Believe in yourself. The ship is in great hands with you as the Captain."

Kaidan blushed ever so slightly. "Thank you, Commander. That means a lot. But, just so you know, your cabin is just the way it was. I certainly couldn't sleep in there knowing that you were down here fighting for you life. No matter what, Commander, the Normandy is your ship."

Shepard saw his chance. "So, Kaidan, just where exactly have you been sleeping? Surely not in just one of those sleeping pods. That's not befitting a Captain."

Liara's eyes opened wide while Kaidan wrung his hands.

_Got them._

The rest tried to stifle laughter.

"Um, the old XO's office."

"Oh, that is interesting. Now, correct me if my memory is hazy, I have been out for six months, but, from what I remember, Liara had set herself up in that office. So, if you're in there, where is Liara?"

Liara was now blushing rather brightly while Garrus was in fits of laughter. "Can't get anything past you, Shepard."

Kaidan answered. "Um, er," as he felt the back of his neck, "she's in the XO's room too," as he grabbed Liara around the waist and pulled her closer to him, smiles breaking across both of their faces.

Shepard looked at Kaidan, over to Liara, and back to Kaidan. "Really?" Liara nodded. "Guys, seriously, fantastic. I'm happy for you. Didn't see it coming. But I'm delighted for both of you."

Liara and Kaidan looked at each other and back to Shepard. "Thanks, Commander," they said in unison.

Shepard smiled at both of them before turning his attention to Liara alone. "So, Liara, I now know about your love life. But I know you like to keep busy? Any major developments in the Broker world?"

"Well, Shepard, apart from my, um, development with Kaidan, I've been co-ordinating relief efforts on the asari homeworld and colonies. I've also been using my Shadow Broker network to help efforts throughout the rest of the Galaxy. The trading of information is still important, but I want to use my influence for the greater good. I've taken lessons from a certain Commander about that," as she gave the Commander a smile, "I'm now working more behind the scenes as Governments re-establish themselves, to make sure everyone is looked after. I could talk for hours about what has happened, but I have no doubt Admiral Hackett, who probably already knows you're awake and itching to call, will probably want to debrief about what's happened. Can you wait until then?"

"Sure, Liara, it's a lot to take in anyway."

"But, other than that, the most important news is that I want to return to my real passion. Archaeology. I think my time as the Shadow Broker is coming to an end. The main reason I became somewhat obsessed with the Shadow Broker role, the war against the Reapers, is over. I'm just in two thoughts about how I should go ahead. I know I can trust Feron to continue as the Shadow Broker, and I may just advise him when required, or I could simply just dismantle the whole thing."

"Liara, I know you. I'm sure you'll do whatever you think is best. And it's good to hear you are returning to your roots. I still remember your passion when you explained your work on the old Normandy. I just don't know if a dashing Commander will be able to rescue you once again. You know, injuries and all."

Liara blushed and laughed. "Thank you Commander, I also think it's the right choice. For me. And I'm sure I won't need rescuing again. I have my very own Spectre to look after me," as she turned to look at Kaidan with a beaming smile.

Shepard then turned his attention to the last Prothean. "Javik, I'm surprised you're still here though? I remember our talks during the war. I thought…" Shepard trailed off.

He was glad to see Javik there. He just didn't want to mention the conversation about his possible suicide.

"Although I am a man out of my time, Commander, I have come to enjoy living with primi… I mean with the young civilisations. But, Commander, all I can do is give you thanks for letting me fight the Reapers once again. And this time leading us to victory. It has been an honour to fight beside you," Javik finished with a slight bow.

"The honour was mine, Javik. You are one hell of a fearsome warrior yourself. One of the best." Garrus grumbled at that remark. "And you have no reason to thank me. But what are your plans now?"

"For the time being, I am happy to stay here on Earth. It is an interesting place. Humanity is simply fascinating. The speed at which you have evolved in the past 300 years, and the pace at which you try to achieve your possible greatness, is worthy of much study. We Protheans were right to be so interested in humanity. But, I believe I will eventually follow Liara when she returns to what she calls archaeology. I may have a lot to offer regarding Prothean history. We have spoken at length about writing a volume of books about the Prothean Empire. Having witnessed what has happened in the past year, I can only say that my thoughts on what it meant to be Prothean has changed somewhat. With the war over, my path of vengeance is complete. The last voice of the Prothean Empire has helped vanquish the Reapers. I now seek peace."

"That's great to hear, Javik. And I look forward to reading your book. I'm very interested to hear about more Prothean history. It's clear our understanding is not what we once thought." Javik nodded. "Okay, Miranda, I'm interested about how you ended up here?"

"Once Oriana was safe from my father for good, thanks to you again, Hackett approached me to work on the Crucible. With the war won, I returned to Earth to work in the recovery efforts. And, because of my work with the Lazarus Project, even though it was a Cerberus venture, Hackett contacted me immediately once your body was found. Hackett had no problem, by the way. He knew I was ex-Cerberus, but he also knew I had cut links, and had been on the run for two years. So I was glad to help. The Alliance were pleased I accepted. No-one had any idea if you could be saved, but they knew I had rather intimate knowledge of your body, particularly your cybernetics, so thought I was the best choice to help your possible recovery."

"Couldn't be in better hands, Miranda. But what were my injuries? I feel exhausted," Shepard held up his hand, "I know, I know, I've just woken up, but I don't have any real pain apart from my legs."

"Well, I can list them off top to bottom. Cracked skull, minor brain haemorrhage, broken nose, cracked shoulder, broken right wrist, six broken ribs, a broken pelvis, your right leg was crushed, and your left leg was broken. Burns to at least 60% of your body. Extensive bruising to 80%. Oh, and a broken big toe on your right foot. Most of your wounds have healed, thanks to modern science, or the simple healing effects of time."

Shepard just whistled and looked around the room. He was surprised to see the disbelief on most of their faces.

He felt Tali squeeze his hand once again and a small sniffle from behind her helmet.

Shepard gave the group a quizzical look. Raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would all have known?"

Garrus spoke up, "We didn't know, Shepard. All we knew is that you were beaten to a pulp. Bloody hell, remind me never go get on your bad side. Seems like that anyone who opposes you simply cannot kill you, well, apart from that one time. And that was just bad form on part of the Collectors, sneaking up on us like that. I remember we spoke on the Normandy while chasing the Collectors. When you returned, I said all they had done was piss you off. Big time. So, er, how you feeling now?"

"Not pissed off this time, Garrus. Relieved. The Reapers are gone. I'm alive. We won."

Miranda continued. "Honestly, Shepard, it's a bloody miracle you survived at all. Half of your cybernetics were fried as well. But your body is incredibly resilient. You will have residual pain for the time being, but, while we have you on a concoction of medication, I will try and wean you off those, now that you are awake. You may have problems with your right leg, where the muscles and cartilage in your knee is simply non-existent. Once we get you up and about, and into some physical therapy, you'll probably walk with a slight limp. We'll start that shortly, so you can start to rebuild some of that muscle you've lost. But, other than that, your vitals are showing a relatively clean bill of health. We'll definitely keep you on some minor pain medication. And I see no problem with you being able to start eating solid food straight away."

"Was just going to ask as I'm feeling a bit hungry!" Shepard's stomach then grumbled, raising some chuckles from the group.

"Not sure you want to try the food here _loco_," Vega announced, "it is nothing like the food I can get back home."

"Still with the_ loco_ I see, Vega?"

"Of course, Commander, only you would run directly at Harbinger, while he's busy firing that giant laser directly at you, while also decimating anything else that moves? That, sir, is purely _loco._ And took some major _cojones_. Colour me impressed, Shepard."

"Well, it's good to see you, Vega," Shepard said, as he bumped fists with his Lieutenant, "but I thought you'd be on N7 training?"

"Doing some training, but, as Alenko said, Hackett has given us permission to stay close by. So I've been mixing up many different things - helping out Alenko on the Normandy with shuttle runs, and helping out with some of the relief efforts here on Earth. I would have liked to have had you be involved with my N7 training, Commander, but as I understand it, you'll be heading off with Sparks eventually."

Shepard raised his eyebrow at the Sparks comment then chuckled. "You're right, Vega. I'm sorry I can't be there for it all, but once I'm out of here, I don't exactly know what I'll be doing. Not sure if I'll be fit for service. Not sure if I want to return to service. It's something I'll have to think long and hard about. And discuss with Sparks."

"No problem, Commander. Anyway, I can see Scars is getting all antsy trying to get a word in again, so I'll let him continue."

Shepard chuckled again, while Garrus gave Vega a stare before starting off. "Just glad to see you awake, Shepard. It's been very different without you on the Normandy. We're all used to you doing your rounds, either before, or after, a mission. We all miss it." A succession of nods around the group followed.

"I always thought you all found it annoying!",

"Well, I always thought it was rather endearing, Shepard" said Tali, with another squeeze of Shepard's hand.

"I just like to know my crew is happy and can talk to me about their problems. Nothing worse than having crew dealing with personal problems that may affect their performance. And, what can I say, I like to help."

Garrus just sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, Shepard, I've had the opportunity to go back to Palaven, but, knowing that my family is at least safe, I've done what everyone else has. Stayed behind. There are hundreds of Turians who have stayed behind to help with the rebuilding of Earth. We have an entire engineering corps in London alone helping out. I'm not specifically in charge, but, well, being part of the crew of the famous Commander Shepard does have some advantages. Primarch Victus was happy for me to stay here for the time being. I'm sure he would like me to pass on his thoughts. He told me he'd like you to drop by and say hello when you eventually get back to the Citadel."

"I'm glad you're here, Garrus. You always had my back."

"And always will, Shepard. But, really, if anyone has your back, it's her. It always has been," as he jerked a talon at Tali.

Tali blushed behind her helmet as Garrus explained. "Shepard, as soon as we were back on Earth, and found out which hospital you were in, she's been by your side. I think you could count on one human hand how many times she's left this hospital since we go back. While we never gave up hope, most of us thought it was a long shot you would wake up. It just seemed impossible. Your injuries were extensive and horrific. As Miranda just explained. Yes, you came back from the dead once. But it cost Cerberus billions to rebuild you. Completely different circumstances. Tali, though, she wouldn't hear of anything, other than 'Shepard will wake up'. She never gave up on you. I like to believe it was her sheer power of will, and her love for you, that eventually led to you waking up."

Shepard simply looked at Tali with what could only be described as unconditional love in his eyes.

Garrus quieted down, and looked somewhat awkward, after describing Tali's emotions just so perfectly.

"Garrus, I never knew you were such a romantic," Liara teased.

"Oh, come on, these two are simply made for each other. They've practically been in love since the first day they met. They were just too stupid to realise, or at least tell each other about, their own feelings, until it was too late the first time around. Add to that, Shepard has practically died for Tali twice now. He has already died once! He ran towards the biggest, and nastiest, Reaper possible six months ago, just to make sure she lived. If that's not real, undying, unquantifiable love, then I don't know anything about it!"

Liara just stared at Garrus, surprised at what he had to say. It was just perfect.

Garrus just stared back, feeling even more awkward than before. He could barely describe his own state of mind when it came to his emotions. Seeing his two best friends back together, and happily in love, left him content. He thought it was just reward for everything they had been through.

Alenko cleared his throat. "Anyway, Shepard, that's a quick run-down of all of us. Just know that we're all doing well, or as well as can expected, given the circumstances. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say that we're just bloody ecstatic to finally see you awake. It's been a long six months waiting for something, anything, to happen." Alenko's words being met with a murmur of agreement.

"I'm just glad to be awake and know you are all alive. It makes me feel good. I still have many, many questions but, for now, I'm happy just to know my crew, my friends, are all okay." Shepard gave the group one of his winning smiles.

The group continued to chit-chat about nothing particularly important, but slowly the group made their way out, as Shepard was starting to feel worn out. It was a lot of information to take in, and an emotional roller-coaster.

Everyone stopped to give Shepard a hug before leaving.

Kind words exchanged.

Expressions of wonderment at his survival.

And thanks that he had saved them all again.

Soon the room was again quiet as Tali closed the door.

"How are you feeling Shepard?" asked Tali, as she moved her way back to Shepard and climbed next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm okay, Tali, doing okay," answered Shepard, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rollercoaster

Shepard's eyes opened again.

Deep breaths.

Heavy sweating.

He knew he was alive. But the nightmares continued.

His conscience was still troubled.

His sudden movement had woken up Tali. "Another nightmare?"

"Sorry, Tali, didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be silly, Shepard" as she wrapped her arm across his chest and squeezed, "After everything you've been through, it's understandable." Tali was silent for a few seconds as she thought if she should ask. "But do you, um, want to talk about it?"

_How do I explain that I feel responsible for millions of deaths?_

Shepard was silent as he thought. "I'm not quite sure how to explain it, Tali. It's just a bundle of thoughts, images, noises. Yet, at the same time, it's incredibly vivid. Crystal clear. I can see people's faces. Distinctly hear people's voices. Next it's a complete jumble, and impossible to figure out."

"Who, or what, do you see?"

"Friends I've lost. Ashley on Virmire. I always hear that conversation, when I had to choose. And I can never change it. I can never choose Ashley and save her. But I see the explosion. I watch her fade away. My own mind makes me watch her die right in front of my eyes. Then there's Mordin. That brave, bloody salarian travelled up in that elevator, knowing he would die. I still see that smile he gave me before the doors closed. We didn't always see eye to eye, but he gave his own life, so another race would flourish."

Shepard wiped his left eye before continuing.

"Thane died saving my life. A terminally ill drell, who could barely drag himself out of bed some days, made sure I was protected until his dying breath. His last moments of his own life were spent praying for my soul. Mine, Tali! How am I worthy of that?"

Tali could feel Shepard shaking.

She just hugged him tighter as he spoke, but didn't interrupt.

She knew Shepard had to get this off his chest.

"Then Legion. A geth. I spent a year of my life killing thousands of them while we chased Saren. Then, a single geth enters our lives, and gives us an incredible insight into their mindset and social structure. He changes all our minds about who the geth are and what they want. They are not the merciless, murdering machines we thought they were. They just wanted to live. To be at peace. Legion, a geth, was my friend. And, to give his people life, he gave up his. I still see that image of him on his knees, watching the sun over Rannoch, before he collapsed."

Shepard stopped, and took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Anderson is always last. I never knew who my parents were, Tali. You know that. But Anderson, he just… He was my mentor. He was my friend. He rescued me from the streets when the Alliance were recruiting. He gave me the chance to escape the life I was leading. He gave me the opportunity to be something far greater than I ever thought I could be. He was always there for me, as my Captain, as my friend, as my…"

Shepard stopped. He had to get a hold of his emotions before they were out of control.

Shepard stayed silent.

Tali looked up at Shepard. Her cheeks streaked with tears, though Shepard could not see them. She had never heard Shepard speak so openly about anything like this before. "Shepard, I..." but Tali wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay Tali. There's a lot swirling around in here," as Shepard pointed to his head, "and it needs sorting out. It will take time."

"Well, I will be here to help, however I can."

"I know, Tali. You bring peace, and calm, to my soul," and he lowered his forehead to Tali's mask, looking deeply into her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later and Shepard was alone. He sat back in silence.

Lost in his thoughts.

Memories continuing to flash in his mind.

Tali had quickly popped to the kitchen to get some food. He looked up as Miranda entered the room with something under her arm.

"What's that?" asked Shepard.

"Vid-screen. Admiral Hackett is on the line and would like to speak to you. The screen should sit on your lap without a problem. Switch it on, sign in and off you go. It's set up with all your details from your old omni-tool. Also details from your personal terminal on the Normandy. I'll leave you to it." And with a quick turn, Miranda was out the door and gone.

Shepard placed the screen in his lap, switched it on, signed in, and pressed the link for the video uplink. After thinking for a few seconds, the battle-scarred face of Admiral Hackett appeared on the screen.

"Commander Shepard. It's great news to hear that you're finally awake."

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be awake."

"How are you feeling? I've been receiving regular updates from Miranda. But would like your input."

"I'm good, sir. No complaints. Miranda has been fantastic, like usual. You made the right choice. Still a bit of pain in my legs, but Miranda said that should fade, once I start physical therapy."

"I understand your crew from the Normandy has already visited?"

"They have, sir. It was great to see them. And, thank you, sir, for letting them stay nearby."

Hackett almost smiled. "Shepard, quite frankly, I had no choice. I think I would have mutiny on my hands if I had ordered them anywhere else, or off the ship. I also think Alenko would have used any, and all, of his Spectre powers to make sure that everyone could stay. Honestly, though, it was the right thing to do."

"You still have my thanks, sir."

Hackett nodded before continuing. "Shepard, I will be in London in about a fortnight's time. Plenty of events to tell you of that have happened since the end of the war. There have been a lot of changes. I'm not sure what your team may have told you…"

"Only bits and pieces, sir. Liara said you would be visiting soon."

"Of course," as Hackett gave a knowing smirk, "There are a number of reasons for my return to Earth. But one will be to visit you, Shepard. Three reasons. One, purely personal. To thank you for all your work."

"Not necessary, sir."

"Don't be so modest, Shepard. You, as yet, have no idea the impact you have had on the galaxy. That will need to be discussed."

_What does he mean by that?_

"Secondly, we will need to debrief. We need to have your recollection of events on that last day. What happened in London, and what happened on the Crucible. Unfortunately, you are the only man alive who knows all the details. I am sorry about Anderson, Shepard. I know you too were close."

Shepard tried to keep his face blank of emotion at the name.

"We were, sir. I will visit his memorial once I'm released. And the third, sir?"

"Your promotion."

"Promotion, sir?"

"Of course, Shepard. Think of the names you are given now - Hero of Elysium, Saviour of the Citadel and, now, Saviour of the Galaxy. Being a mere Commander, though I know you are perfectly happy in the role, no longer befits a man of your standing, Shepard. But we will discuss that later."

"Of course, sir."

"So, Commander, I expect to hear good news about your recovery soon. And I look forward to our next meeting. Until then, Hackett out." And, with that, Hackett disappeared from the screen.

Shepard turned off and placed the screen on his bedside table, lay back with his arms behind his head, deep in thought again.

_I wonder what all that was about?_

* * *

Over the following days, his friends continued to drop in daily, to check up on Shepard, and fill him in with news. Jacob and Kasumi visited, news of their own lives revealed. Shepard passed on hearty congratulations to the new father, while teasing Kasumi about staying out of trouble while helping out the refugees.

Tali had to explain to Shepard, though, that Jack was still on Grissom, and it would take time for her to organise travel to come and visit. Shepard understood, the kids and students meant everything to Jack.

He knew that a lot of his own command style had rubbed on off on Jack.

She would do anything, and everything, for them. To keep them safe.

The thought made him smile.

_Good for her. She deserves it._

Shepard's questions were mostly about how the group survived, and what they had been up to, in the past six months. As usual, the most pressing concern for Shepard were the lives, and well-being, of his crew. Miranda was also a constant presence, as she continued to watch, and report, the progress made by Shepard. He still wasn't ready to get out of bed, but the promise of being able to do something physical, was a driving force for Shepard.

But Shepard needed emotional closure on one more issue.

Knowing the truth about Anderson broke his heart.

Holding Tali every night continued to mend it.

Seeing his crew brightened each day.

But what still played on his mind were EDI and the geth. He still could not understand how any of them had survived.

Tali had tried to explain it, but was avoiding most questions, insisting at times that he had to speak to EDI. "Talk to her, Shepard. She will understand your reasons if you explain them. You will be surprised at what she will be able to tell you. Please, for you own sanity…"

Shepard sat on his bed, fidgeting nervously.

Echoing the habit Tali would show every time he would approach to speak to her on the old Normandy.

He smiled at the memory.

_So long ago._

He had earlier asked Tali to fetch EDI from the Normandy so they could speak.

His heart was beating incredibly fast as he kept watch of the windows and doors.

His breath caught as he watched EDI come into view, casually chatting with Tali, as they made their way to the door.

Tali entered the room first, moving quickly across to Shepard, and gave him a reassuring hug, before moving aside. She sat on the chair near his bed, taking hold of his hand.

EDI stood close to the bed, stood straight, with her hands behind her back.

Shepard just stared, unsure of how to proceed.

_This is starting to become a habit. Snap out of it. You are Commander Shepard. You are used to asking awkward questions or delivering inspired speeches._

EDI broke the ice. "Hello Shepard, I believe you have some questions?" EDI seemed… cheerful.

Shepard cleared his throat and composed his mind.

Now or never.

Bite the bullet.

Rip it quickly like a band-aid.

"EDI, it's good to see you. It really, really is. But, this is going to seem one hell of a strange question, but how on Earth, pun intended, are you still alive?"

EDI looked at Shepard for a moment and suddenly smiled. "I knew you would ask this. Tali was explaining to me as we caught the shuttle over about how you felt." Shepard looked at Tali with a raised eyebrow, then returned his focus to EDI, not before another squeeze of his hand by Tali. "Do not be upset with Tali, she was just explaining your inner turmoil about the events on the Crucible, and the ramifications of the decision you made. If you would like, Shepard, I can quite easily explain how I am still here."

"EDI, you have no idea how much that would mean to me."

"Very well, Shepard. While we were travelling around the galaxy, fighting the Reapers, I had kept up to date with the progress of the Crucible while it was built, and, while there was actually little idea of how it would function, there was a semblance of an idea of what would happen when it fired. It was clear from the design that it was a weapon with the specific basis of destroying the Reapers. Through my continual analysis of the design, and how I believed it would function, I eventually concluded that the beam would affect the synthetic code of the Reaper design."

"But, when I was on the Crucible, and spoke to the Catalyst, the Catalyst said the option I chose would destroy all synthetic life, not simply based on a Reaper code. That's what I don't understand. It was an impossible choice, EDI. The other two options were simply... not acceptable, after all the work we as a team, and we as a galaxy, had worked towards."

"If you don't mind me asking, Shepard, what were the two other options?"

"Control the Reapers or Synthesis of DNA."

"'Interesting. Why did you not choose either of these?"

"I didn't believe that anyone one person should have 'control' of the Reapers. The Illusive Man talked about control, but he was indoctrinated. The Catalyst tried to convince me I could control the Reapers. But, in my gut, it just sounded like another form of indoctrination. The Catalyst was merely trying to protect his own synthetics, and I believed he was trying to convince me that this was the 'right' choice. I also didn't believe that any one man should have that sort of absolute power over the galaxy. It just didn't seem right."

"I believe you are correct, Shepard. No one person, organic or synthetic, should control that sort of power. It would lead to eventual corruption, no matter how noble the heart."

"As for synthesis, it would have meant that the base DNA of every creature in the galaxy would be changed. The Catalyst tried to pass this off as the greater purpose. The apex of evolution. That didn't sit right with me either. Organics are different for a reason. It is our uniqueness that makes us special. I have also never agreed that organics and synthetics would always go to war. We managed to make peace between the geth and quarians after 300 years. Surely we can learn from that example, to make sure it will never happen again."

"Again, Shepard, I believe you are correct. I find it interesting that this Catalyst would offer these sort of choices, as it goes against everything we know about the Reapers, though with this cycle completing the Crucible, and then you finding the Catalyst, these events had obviously changed its thought processes. But Shepard, I was not there, under that sort of intense psychological and emotional pressure. But, I know you would have made any decision based on the best information available, and for the greater good."

Tali spoke up. "Shepard, you made the right choice. I can't sit here and say 'but if I was there I could have done this'. But I know **you**. And you would never decide without thinking about what was right."

Shepard couldn't say anything. He simply nodded at EDI to continue.

"Continuing on from before, once I was aware of the purpose of the Crucible, I immediately put in contingency plans, as I knew that I contained small strains of Reaper code, as did the geth, though the Reaper IFF in the Normandy was removed, so the ship would be okay as long as we escaped the blast radius. I informed Jeff and Tali of what was likely to happen when the Crucible fired, and gave them instructions of how I had to be rebooted. The beam would still likely affect my processes but, with Tali being the fantastic engineer she is, I knew it wouldn't be difficult. I also sent the information to the geth. I am not sure what they did, but it seems they effectively 'went dark' prior to the Crucible being fired. Perhaps the quarians may have more information? I understand that many geth were lost once the Crucible fired, but I am aware that millions of Geth remain alive and well in, and around, the Perseus Veil."

"What do you mean by went dark?"

"Simply put, Shepard, we turned ourselves off."

Shepard's jaw dropped and he blinked a few times. Shock clearly visible on his face. "That's it?"

Tali chuckled quietly next to him.

"Sometimes it is the simplest of answers to the most complex of questions, Shepard."

Shepard couldn't do anything but chuckle himself. "EDI, I don't know if it means anything, I mean you are here, and alive, and I'm over the moon, but still, I am incredibly sorry for having to make that choice. It was just... an impossible situation. It felt that whatever choice I made would have been wrong in the end and someone important to me would end up dying."

EDI walked around the bed, moved closer to Shepard, and grabbed his other hand. A very organic move. "Shepard, you have nothing to apologise for. I have nothing to forgive. You had to make a choice. You've had to make many choices before that could have ended in the deaths, of one person, of billions. This choice was no different to all the others you have made. I understand why you feel this way though. I remember you speaking of Kaidan, and how he felt after Virmire. You used the term 'survivors guilt'. Think about it for a moment. You will eventually see that is how you are feeling now. You had to make that same choice again, just on a grander scale. And you expected to die yourself. But the situation was in fact no different."

Shepard sat back and thought about what EDI had said.

_Is she right? Survivors guilt? That's it?_

Shepard smiled. "Thank you, EDI. Really... just, thank you."

"You are welcome, Shepard. And I am very happy to see you awake as well. Will you be returning to the Normandy once you have recovered?"

"I don't know, EDI, but I'm sure you'll find out before anyone else."

"Very well, Shepard. I hope this information makes you feel better. But, if that is all, I will return to Jeff and the Normandy. I'm sure he is missing me." EDI gave what could only be called a knowing smile.

"That's fine, EDI. I won't take any more of your time. But, thank you, once again."

Shepard thought EDI would just turn and leave, but was stunned as EDI leaned in to give the Commander a hug. While unexpected, it filled him with warmth nonetheless. EDI then released Shepard and smiled.

"No thanks are necessary. Goodbye, Shepard."

Tali stood up and walked EDI to the door. "Goodbye, EDI," as Shepard watched EDI walk away.

* * *

Shepard sat on his bed, staring in his space. "Tali, I…." started Shepard before stopping. He could feel another wave of emotion overcoming him.

_Am I worthy of that sort of forgiveness? From a synthetic of all people? A group I chose to destroy. I'm still responsible for the death of millions. I could have saved more. So many died..._

The tears finally flowed. Tali ran over and held Shepard as the emotions he had battled, and bottled, since waking were finally unleashed.

Memories of Anderson. Earth. Palaven. Thessia. Mordin. Thane. Legion. Ashley.

Lost friends.

Unbelievably difficult choices over three years.

Choices one man alone should not have to make.

Shepard buried his head into Tali's shoulder, and hugged her tightly, as he sobbed quietly.

The memories he had held in the back of his mind for three years.

His death and his revival.

All the battles.

Impossible situations.

Continuous War.

The torment of the past six months.

Tali didn't say anything as she held Shepard, rocking him slowly back on forth.

She tried to understand what he was going through.

Was the loss of her parents, or her squad on Haestrom, anything compared to this?

Shepard's emotional turmoil had been kept under wraps since before he had even met Tali.

She knew about his past. His life on Earth before the Alliance.

But she had been by his side since Saren.

Watched him die above Alchera.

Stood by his side as he battled the Collectors.

Saw him abandoned by friends. The Alliance. The Council.

Imprisoned by the Alliance for making the tough, but only, choice in destroying the Bahak System.

Watched Earth, his home, attacked.

Put in charge of assembling the largest armada in history.

Knowing he was likely running to his death in London.

Tali couldn't understand how he had held it together for so long.

His outburst of emotion touched Tali to her very soul.

She knew in this moment that she loved this man with all her heart, and she would never leave his side.

Tali gripped Shepard tightly and tried to express in this simple act all her love for this man. She knew this was exactly what he needed. To finally release all the emotions, whatever they were.

Love. Anger. Pride. Hurt. Loss. Immense and utter sorrow.

For too long he had taken on board all the emotional, or psychological, issues of his squad, crew and friends, without expecting anything in return. For Tali, he was the most selfless man she had ever met. Eventually she could feel the sobs subsiding and Shepard lifted his bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you, Tali. I needed that release," he whispered.

Tali looked into Shepard's eyes as she spoke.

"Please, Shepard, I've cried on your shoulder more than enough that I owe you plenty in return. And it's no surprise to me. Miranda said your emotions would be all over the place when you… would eventually wake up. You have carried around everyone else's burdens for three years, without expecting a thing in return. The most emotion I've ever seen from you, apart from when we were alone, and having one our deep and meaningful conversations, or when we were bonding, when I got to see, hear and feel the real Shepard, not the Commander everyone else sees daily."

Shepard smiled at Tali. Deep love in his eyes. Holding her tightly.

"I've only ever seen the occasional flash of anger when in public, such as what happened on the Normandy, when we returned from the Geth Dreadnought, or how you were clearly upset, hurt and angry after what happened on Thessia. Apart from that, though, you were a rock, Shepard. You just soaked it all in. Whenever someone had a problem, you dealt with it, ensuring they were happy. You were my rock…."

Tali stopped as she could feel her own tears coming again.

"Shepard, you have saved, or just been there for me alone, time and again, never mind all your friends, who have come to visit, or who continually ask about your recovery. Not once have I, or anyone else, ever had to ask for your help. You have always been more than willing to offer your help before we've ever had to ask. That first time on the Citadel with Fist's thugs, you simply showed up out of nowhere and saved my life. And, instead of treating me like how everyone else treated a quarian, you treated me like an equal. You have never demanded a thing from me. You have twice allowed me access to one of the most advanced ships in space. You willingly gave me the geth data we found that helped my people. You cared about who I was and where I was from. You handed Veetor over to me, without even having to ask, when we met on Freedom's Progress. You told me how much you had missed me. You then rescue me again on Haestrom. You say the most wonderful things about me, while shouting down the Admirals to prevent my exile. No-one ever spoke like that about me before. You then tell me how much you cared for me. You saw me for who I was. Past the suit and mask. You call me beautiful. You were my first love. You loved me in return. Shepard, you gave me back my homeworld!"

"Tali…"

"Shepard, I cannot begin to comprehend how you are feeling now. You've spent six months asleep, and I know you were dreaming of the worst things possible. I could see it in your eyes. I could see the love for me in your eyes as soon as you woke. But I can see the haunted look in your face when you are deep in thought. Let me be the one to fix your problem for you for once."

Tali released her grip of Shepard. Grabbed Shepard lightly by his cheeks and looked right into his eyes.

"Your conscience is clear, Shepard. You often called me selfless for my continuous help for my fellow quarians. You are selfless in your dedication, and protection, of the entire galaxy. You've already died once trying to protect every single person in the galaxy from an unknown threat. When resurrected, you went straight back to protecting every single person possible. Every single race, whether human, asari, quarian, even batarian or vorcha, has you to thank for their continued existence. Billions of people are alive because of **you**. There is a word I know in the English language that would perfectly describe you, Shepard. You are a paragon of humanity. You are all that is good, not just as a human being, but any race would want to follow your example."

Shepard was once again speechless.

He couldn't remember hearing Tali ever speaking so passionately about… him. About anything.

He simply nodded.

Looked at Tali and smiled.

Eyes shimmering. But with love, not sadness.

"Good. Now, I think we both need this," as Tali unclipped the clasps of her mask, removing it, before closing in to kiss Shepard again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Steps

Shepard sat in his wheelchair, staring at the two metal rails in front of him. He had recently started physical therapy, but had yet to properly use his legs. There had been plenty of massaging to get his muscles ready.

He could feel how weak he was. He hated it.

Miranda warned him he need to take it slow, otherwise he'll only do more damage. Surprisingly, other than his legs, or more to the point, his right knee, which caused him constant grief, he felt physically fine.

"Okay, Shepard, do you think you can get out of that chair?" asked Miranda.

Shepard just nodded and steeled himself. He felt Tali give a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder, before he grabbed the sides of his chair. Tali then held the back of the chair steady so the chair wouldn't roll away. Once standing, he grabbed both rails to balance himself.

"That's great, Shepard. Any pain yet?"

Shepard just shook his head. He was too busy concentrating, on not falling forward, to talk.

"Good. Right. Do you think you can walk over to me? Take it slow. I'm not expecting any major issues. You have been in bed for more than six months now, as you know. Although your muscles have deteriorated to an extent, modern science has allowed us to keep your muscle average higher than normal."

Shepard stared straight ahead. The usual determined look in his eyes before starting a mission.

A deep breath, and he moved his left foot forward. Another breath, and his right foot next. Slight pain on his face as he planted his right foot down.

"Okay, Shepard?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah, just a bit of pain in my knee that you warned me about. It's okay, I'll power on through."

Shepard gritted his teeth as his muscles screamed at him. He wasn't going to stop. He wanted to be up and walking. Now.

Remaining bed-ridden was not part of his plans.

Staring straight ahead, Shepard continued to take steps, confidence growing inside with these small victories. After around a dozen, he was at the end. He stood up straight and stared at Miranda.

"How was that, Shepard?" asked Miranda.

"Easy," replied Shepard confidently, the sweat on his brow perhaps giving away the strain.

"Well, why don't you turn around and walk back to Tali?"

"Gladly," as Shepard turned around and started with small steps back to his love.

Tali stood at the other end, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Seeing Shepard up and around brightened her day. She knew he was on the road to recovery. Physically and emotionally.

She watched as Shepard took small steps. His focus on nothing but Tali.

His gaze was intense in concentration. After another dozen steps, Shepard stood in front of Tali, deep breaths inflating, and deflating, his chest.

"Oh, Shepard, that was wonderful," cried Tali, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Shepard wrapped his arms around Tali to complete the embrace. After a few moments of silence, he let go.

"Again?" as he turned and settled his hands on the two rails, determined look on his face, as he took another step.

* * *

Shepard was sitting back on his bed, a slight smile on his face. Physical therapy was going well, though he was left exhausted by the end of each day. However, Miranda was happy with his progress. Tali's encouragement helped push him further, each time he stood up out of that chair.

He was playing with the new omni-tool Tali had given him. He was deep in thought as he perused the menu's on the display. He had messaged Kaidan earlier to pop in and visit. Tali was visiting Kasumi. Shepard casually asked if she wanted to go visit her friend. Tali was concerned, but Shepard reassured her it was okay. He felt fine, and he knew she would like to see her friend. But Shepard had ulterior motives for some privacy.

Shepard had his eyes glued to the screen when he heard his door open. He closed his omni-tool and looked up to see Kaidan approach."Hello, Commander, you wanted to see me?"

"Afternoon, Kaidan. Yes, I just wanted to chat to you about a couple of things. I need your help with something. But we can talk about that later. First, I have a personal quesiton I'd like to ask?"

Kaidan sat in the chair, usually occupied by Tali, and shot Shepard an inquisitive look.

"Okay, Commander. I'll admit, I'm intrigued. What would you like to know?"

"I like to think I'm up to date with what is happening with my crew, particularly when it comes to personal concerns, or relationships. But I'll admit, finding about Liara and yourself, was out of left field. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you both. But when did this start? The original Normandy? Recently?"

Alenko chuckled. "No, Commander. We were just friends, back on the SR-1, that is. We had some very nice conversations, and got to know each other. But nothing more than that happened. And, to be honest, after you died, the old team was split up, and Liara and I fell out of contact."

Shepard scratched his chin. "Yes, I've been told about that before, the old team being separated."

"It's not surprising though, Shepard. You were the glue which held us all together."

"Okay, so it wasn't on the original Normandy. Then I was out for two years, and you barely had contact. So I'm left to assume it was either after the failed Cerberus coup, when you re-joined us on the Normandy, or... when the ship crashed?"

"After the coup. It was our common bond, of feeling that we had abandoned you, that drew us together at first. Liara felt awful about how she treated you on Illium when you returned. She has always appreciated your help, in defeating the Shadow Broker, but felt she abandoned you for her own personal vendetta. The fact you were still so happy to help, despite everything on your plate at the time, left her feeling even worse, like she was taking advantage of your generous nature.

When I returned to the Normandy, I was still carrying around the guilt about our meetings, on Horizon and Mars. I said some... pretty terrible things at the time, Commander, particularly when we met on Horizon. I should never have doubted your true nature, Shepard, but just seeing you in that Cerberus uniform. It made me so angry. We spent nearly a year destroying their operations around the galaxy, while chasing Saren, and then for you to show up wearing their colours, surrounded by their Operatives, or crew I just didn't know, in one of their ships..." Kaidan trailed off.

"Kaidan, I've never held that against you. You stuck to your convictions. I would have liked your support at the time when were chasing the Collectors. But, in the end, the only point I'd make is that I was truthful when I said I was simply using them to defeat the Collectors. As soon as that was done, ties were cut. And so did most other people on that ship. They came to realise what Cerberus were really about."

"I know that now, Shepard. Liara and I had a lot to share, once I was back on the SR-2. We shared our thoughts with each other, and we both felt the same. Abandonment of our Commander. We started to share the occasional drink in the lounge and... comforted each other. We were both lonely. After Thessia, Liara was an emotional mess. You helped with some advice, and kind words, particularly after her argument with Javik. But she needed more. She really felt the need to be loved_._ We already had a relationship, based on friendship. It was unspoken, but she wanted me. Even if it was just to hold her, saying 'everything will be alright.' And it simply developed from there."

And, in all honesty, Shepard, you were so focused on the war, or your own relationship with Tali, that I'm not surprised you missed it. We kept our burgeoning relationship relatively quiet. It was only once the war was won, and the Normandy survived the crash, that Liara and I decided we needed to appreciate our time together more. Eventually the crew figured out, and they were either really supportive, or simply didn't care."

"I'm glad I have many ways of bringing people together, Kaidan."

Alenko chuckled. "You certainly do, Shepard. Anyway, that's enough about me. What did you want to talk about?"

"Hang on and I'll show you," replied Shepard, as he opened his omni-tool and started clicking buttons.

After a few seconds, his eyes brightened and a smile spread across his features. He flicked the screen around to show Kaidan.

Kaidan's jaw dropped, and he looked at Shepard. "Really? You're…"

Shepard just nodded.

Kaidan let out a quiet whistle. "Shepard, that is a lot of credits. You know what Tali is like when you spend anything on her."

"I know. Tali is worth it. Every single credit. What do you think? Is it good enough?"

"It's… Shepard, it's beautiful. She's going to love it, despite what I just said. But why are you showing me?"

"I'm stuck in here for the time being, Kaidan. The furthest I can go is the dining, or therapy, room. I don't want it delivered to me, because Tali will find it. I need someone to get it for me. It's absolutely perfect. I want to make sure I can get it. Now, if possible. Please."

"I'd… I'd be honoured, Shepard. But why not ask Garrus? I mean, he is your best friend?"

"Kaidan, I don't know why you would think anything other than that you are also a very close friend. And I know I can share this with you, and you will stay quiet. I simply wouldn't be able to trust Garrus not to say something. You know what he is like with secrets."

"Point taken, Shepard. And thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that. So, where is it?"

Shepard played with his omni-tool and sent Kaidan the information, specifications and credits required for his purchase.

"Let me know when you've picked it up. And can I ask one more favour? Could you hold on to it for me please, just for the time being? I have nowhere to leave it otherwise. Keep it on the Normandy. I have an idea of what to do."

"Sure thing, Shepard, I think we all owe you plenty of favours after everything you have done," as Kaidan stood up to leave.

"Thanks, Kaidan. I'll talk to you later."

Kaidan turned and walked out the room.

Shepard returned his attention to the picture on his omni-tool. A smile brightened his face.

_She's going to love it._


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape

_Author's Note - Not read too many stories of what happens on the Normandy after the Crucible fires. Thought I'd give it a go. Slight diversion from the main story. May have one or two other chapters like this. Provide back-story and depth to galaxy._

* * *

Shepard sat on a sofa, in one of the sitting rooms provided by the hospital. Sat beside him was Tali. He had his arm around Tali's waist, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting out contented sigh every so often.

_I think we both could get used to this._

Once again, he was surrounded by his friends from the Normandy. Kaidan and Liara were close together, on a sofa to his left. Garrus was leaning against the wall across from him, arms crossed, and chewing… something. Vega sat on the arm of the sofa Kaidan and Liara occupied, though clearly trying to leave them space. Javik stood near the window, looking out into the courtyard of the hospital, deep in thought. EDI stood near the door.

"Joker wanted to come," EDI was explaining, "But you know how difficult it is for him to move around."

"Completely understandable, EDI. Pass on my thoughts. And let him know I'll be home soon."

EDI gave a small smile at the word 'home'. "My pleasure, Shepard."

He had asked them all to visit, as there was just one more topic about the events of the Normandy to clear up. Not for any reason, other than an interest to hear their tale of survival.

Shepard cleared his throat. The idle banter quieted down as the group looked at Shepard.

"I know we've discussed a lot of events lately, but the one thing I'm not sure of is how you all got back to Earth. Exactly what happened with the Normandy when the Crucible fired? I've figured out bits and pieces, with all the chats we've had, but I'm fascinated by your survival. Relieved, but fascinated.'

"So more questions, Shepard?" sighed Garrus.

"Apologies if my interest in your survival irks you so much, Garrus," Shepard dead-panned back. Garrus just grinned. He had missed the banter with his friend.

"What would you like to know, Commander?" offered Kaidan.

"How about we just start from the top. What happened after you picked up Garrus and Tali after... you know," as Shepard felt Tali grab and squeeze his hand.

Kaidan started explaining. "Harbinger seemed to take no interest in the ship, so we were able to fly out of the combat zone. We escaped to orbit, and tried to avoid Reaper forces, by activating the stealth systems. Seemed to work, as none of the Reapers showed any interest in us. We eventually made our way to the Citadel, as we were hopeful that you had made it there. Once we saw the Citadel open, and the Crucible dock, we were going to wait and see if we could pick you up."

EDI looked at Kaidan. Kaidan nodded. "Commander, as you know, I was aware of how the Crucible would work. I informed Hackett about this as well, so once the Crucible appeared activated, he gave the order to leave the system. Joker waited as long as possible…"

Kaidan lowered his head, and spoke softly. "It was my decision to leave, Shepard."

Shepard held up a hand. "Kaidan, you did the right thing. I thought I was a dead man as well."

Shepard felt his hand being squeezed tightly, and a sniffle, from beside him. He turned to look at Tali. "I'm here now, Tali. With you. Alive."

He gave her reassuring smile. Tali just nodded and took a deep breath.

_No more tears, silly girl. He is here with me. He's alive._

Kaidan continued. "When the Crucible fired, the blast radius was immense. We were trying to escape back to the relay, and were nearly there, when the blast knocked out the systems. We ended up going through the relay, without any idea of where we were heading."

"Where did you end up?"

"You won't believe it, Shepard. Where it started, all those years ago."

"You're kidding? Eden Prime?"

"The one and only. We kinda… crash landed. But the old girl held up well."

Shepard took a moment to take that in.

_Eden Prime. Can never escape that place._

Liara then spoke up. "We were very fortunate, Shepard. We could have ended up anywhere in the galaxy. Or worse. But at least we were all alive. Or, most of us, so we thought," as she gave Shepard a sad smile. "However, we didn't know where we were when we landed. All we knew is that it was a garden world, habitable and warm enough to sustain us. We immediately started to take stock of the situation, and organise ourselves. Communications knocked out. EDI too, as you know. Then there was Tali..."

"It's okay, Liara, I'm aware of Tali's injuries," said Shepard.

His thoughts turned to the night Tali had told Shepard of her injuries. What he remembered on the run towards Harbinger.

The blood.

Her suit ripped to shreds.

Wounds.

Infections.

But Tali was resilient. To everyone's amazement, she was up, and working, within a fortnight. Dosed heavily with pain medication and antibiotics.

Two thoughts combined.

Return to Earth.

Find Shepard.

Kaidan cleared his throat and continued. "You'd have been proud, Commander. The entire crew of the Normandy worked around the clock to repair the ship, just to make contact with anyone. Unfortunately, Eden Prime was relatively deserted. No contact with the resistance movement we had helped when we found Javik. We were miles from any sort of civilisation."

"Any sign of Reaper activity on Eden Prime? The place was already a mess after Cerberus hit it."

"Some signs, Commander. The fact we never heard from any colonists during our entire time on the planet, it was correct to assume the worst, unfortunately."

Shepard gave a small nod but stayed silent.

"Adams, Kenneth and Gaby were miracle workers regarding the drive core. Worked themselves to a stand-still trying to fix it. Once Tali was up, and capable of work, she first worked on rebooting EDI."

EDI flashed a smile at Tali. "She truly is a magnificent engineer, Shepard. I had given her instructions to reboot my systems, but managing to do that with only what was available on the Normandy, was unexpected. But, given her history of repairs made on her ships while back on the Quarian fleet, it should not have been a complete surprise."

Tali smiled behind her mask, but nodded her head at EDI to acknowledge the praise.

"Once I was rebooted, I was able to help the team regarding the re-establishment of communications. For two months, we heard nothing from the outside world. We simply worked in hope that once fixed, we could go home. It was after two months that we started to receive some communication and news from the galaxy. Unfortunately, the information would only go one way. We couldn't respond to any messages, or let anyone know where we were, and that we were alive. We assumed that communications buoys had been re-activated, or sent through re-activated mass relays."

"That was when we first heard you were alive, Shepard," continued Tali, "That gave us all the motivation required to complete the repairs, and head back to Earth, as soon as possible."

Garrus chuckled as he took up the story. "Shepard, we literally had to drag Tali away from her console at times, once she heard the news that you lived. While we were all inspired, Tali worked as if possessed. If given the chance, she would have fixed the entire ship alone and then flown it back! She thoroughly exhausted herself. I found her asleep on the floor by her console more than once."

"People will do crazy things for love, Garrus," responded Tali, as she felt Shepard give her a big squeeze.

"Anyway, Shepard, it was just less than three months that the entire ship was fixed and ready to return to space," Alenko continued to explain, "The cheer that exploded from the crew as we took off was well worth the hard work aone. We headed to the nearest relay to find it open, and guarded, by an Alliance frigate. The reaction of the Captain when we identified ourselves was of sheer amazement. The Alliance had listed the Normandy, and her crew, as M.I.A."

"They thought you were probably all dead, too?" asked Shepard.

"Not entirely. The Alliance knew we had escaped the blast area, but were clueless about our exact location. We were immediately patched through to Admiral Hackett, who told us in no uncertain terms to return to Earth, as he was not aware that we knew of your survival. We were back in Earth's orbit by the end of the week. Hackett took time to debrief us of your situation. I requested that we all be allowed to stay."

"Hackett told me about your supposed request, Alenko. Something about mutiny? I've already done that once before, you know. Think I hold the copyright to that tactic."

Alenko chuckled. "Hmmm, I may have been slightly… more forceful in my request than I'm letting on, Shepard. I think words to the effect of 'over my dead body' were uttered if anyone mentioned sending any of the Normandy crew away. Garrus let it be known that he had an assault rifle, and he was willing to use it, if anyone tried breaking up the team again. As for Tali, it was… what was it again Tali?"

"I. Have. A. Shotgun," Tali chuckled.

_And, I would have used it too, if they kept me away from Shepard._

Shepard laughed. "Alenko, I didn't know you had that in you. And in front of Hackett as well? Ballsy, my friend. Don't think I've ever thought of doing that before. Though I know Hackett. Tough bastard, but he knew what my team meant to me, and would have understood your reaction as well. He would have understood. Pissed off, probably, but understood. As for this wonderful woman next to me, they've obviously never had to deal with a pissed off, and heavily armed, quarian before. As for Garrus, well, we know how turians love their firearms," as he gave Garrus a cheeky grin.

Garrus flared his mandibles. "Shepard, you should know I'm all about the calibrations. Nothing sexier than knowing my big cannon will be tearing things to shreds."

The group cracked up at the clear innuendo while Garrus' face dropped as he realised his choice of words.

"Oh, bloody hell you lot, you know what I mean."

Laughter continued to fill the room.

Shepard wiped a tear from his eye. "Garrus, thank you, my friend. I haven't laughed that hard in months."

Garrus gave a theatrical bow.

Alenko continued to chuckle as he continued. "Once we were back in London, Hackett made sure we were immediately given access to see you. That was… difficult. We didn't know what to expect. Miranda gave us the basic information. But obviously didn't tell us everything. Then it was a case of making our way to your room and see the state you had been left in. We had heard what state the Citadel had been left in, after the Crucible had fired. Most of us were concerned at how Tali would react when she saw you."

Tali leaned into Shepard as she softly spoke. "You looked so peaceful, Shepard. For the first time I could watch you sleeping, and not see worry etched over your face. The only giveaway you were dreaming was the flutter of your eyelids every so often. But they had all these tubes coming out of you. Monitors everywhere. And when Miranda told me she was unsure if you would ever wake up…" Another sniffle from Tali, before she continued, "But these guys," as she gestured to everyone in the room, "Were all fantastic in their support. The hospital even provided a room, where one or two of us could stay in the event of any news."

"Tali, you spent every single night in Shepard's room until he woke up," Liara added with a grin, "It was incredibly sweet, Shepard. I don't know how Tali managed, but she slept in that chair every night, holding your hand, hoping she would wake up in the morning to see your eyes open."

"Nothing better on Earth to wake up next to," answered Shepard.

Tali's eyes lit up as she smiled behind her mask.

"We do crazy things when we're in love, Shepard."


	6. Chapter 6 - Reunion II

As the days went by, Shepard could feel the strength returning to his limbs. Although Miranda continually reminded him to take it easy, she was also aware of how determined Shepard was to recover. And quickly. Miranda knew what Shepard was capable of. She just didn't want to see him burn out while recovering. But his enthusiasm was infectious.

Each target set by Miranda, whether it was as simple as steps taken each day, or more physical activities, such as push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups or weight training, every day Shepard exceeded the target set. Vega was an inspiration for Shepard, as he would be in the therapy room to help out on most days, shouting encouragement, as Shepard exerted himself to exhaustion. His right knee still caused him grief, but determination, and adrenaline, always saw him through.

Shepard liked the pain.

Pain was a motivator.

A reminder.

He was alive.

It was after another long day of physical therapy that Shepard was lying back on his bed relaxing, eyes closed. He heard the door open and looked over to see Tali walk into the room, a long thin box under her arm.

Shepard arched an eyebrow as she approached.

"What's in the box?" enquired Shepard.

"It's a present. I know you may have some trouble walking for a while, and while you would never actually ask for it, I thought this may help you," answered Tali, as she handed Shepard the box.

Shepard set the box on his lap and looked up at Tali.

"Not going to tell me?"

Tali chuckled. "No! Just open the box!"

Shepard chuckled as he lifted the lid and looked inside.

And gasped.

He pulled out the black object. It felt incredibly light.

Blue and white flashes painted around the shaft.

The Alliance Navy insignia near the top and bottom.

Polished so well that he could see his reflection in the light.

Written in bright white letters down the shaft.

**NORMANDY**.

He twisted the object in his hand. Written on the opposite side.

**COMMANDER**.

Attached to the top, a small, silver globe.

Earth.

Shepard was speechless.

Tali smiled behind her mask. She loved to surprise Shepard.

"I believe it is called a cane. I read that they help keep your balance, particularly after significant leg injuries."

Shepard just nodded. Still speechless. It was... beautiful. He was not used to receiving gifts. Certainly nothing like this.

"Are you okay Shepard?" Tali asked, a slightly concerned tone to her voice.

"Tali, it's…" Shepard swallowed, "Thank you. Just… Thank you," as he placed the cane down next to him, grabbed her hand, and pulled her close for a hug.

"So, you want to test it out? We can go for a walk around the hospital."

"Sounds like a great idea. Let's go."

Shepard stood up and took the cane in his right hand. Tali looped her right arm though Shepard's left.

Slowly, and with a repetitive click as the cane tapped the floor, they walked out of the room.

"Where do you want to go? The courtyard would be nice, don't you think?"

"Good idea. I want to go outside."

"Good choice."

Arm in arm, Shepard and Tali made their way to the end of the hall and down the stairs.

Slowly.

One step at a time.

Eventually, they reached the bottom floor, and made their way down the maze of corridors towards the inner courtyard.

Tali stopped and looked up at Shepard, her eyes bright behind her masks. Mischievous. "Shepard, before I open this door, I have to tell you there is one more surprise."

"What is it?"

Tali smiled again. "You'll see in a second."

The door opened. The low sunlight hit Shepard's eyes. He squinted, blinking rapidly, as his eye's adjusted to the light.

The sound of cheers. Shepard's vision cleared as he took a step forward into the light.

And stopped.

Shepard was stunned.

His crew. Normandy old and new.

All of them.

* * *

The sounds of laughter. The shedding of tears. Handshakes and hugs.

The usual cast of visitors, those who had been there since the first day he had woken up, were lined up to his left. He cast them a quick glance, a wink, and a smile, before moving to his right.

Samantha Traynor, who leapt into Shepard's arms, weeping uncontrollably.

"Easy there, Traynor. I still have a bung knee, you know."

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just so good to see you again."

"Why the tears then? I'm here. Alive."

"I'm crying because I'm happy, silly. When we thought you had died... I, we, all shed many tears then. I can at least cry for a better reason."

"Couldn't think of a better reason myself," agreed Shepard, as he released Traynor from the embrace and flashed her a smile, Traynor wiping her eyes, giggling with relief.

Shepard moved along the line to Wrex, who grabbed Shepard into a typically Krogan embrace, bouncing Shepard up and down in his arms.

"Wrex... remember... need... to.. .breath..."

"Quiet, Shepard, and enjoy a Krogan hug," Wrex said laughing away, "My word, Shepard, you must have a quad, the amount of stupid shit you do."

"I can assure you, Wrex, that Shepard does not have a quad," Tali piped up.

Wrex lowered Shepard to the ground, and both Shepard and Wrex looked down at Tali, who blushed furiously under her mask as she realised her slip of the tongue. Everyone erupted into fits of laughter.

"More information than I needed to know," said Wrex, "But I still believe you are part-Krogan, Shepard. You are one tough son-of-a-bitch."

"Learned from the best, Wrex," answered Shepard with a grin.

Wrex just grinned back and slapped Shepard on the shoulder. "Too right you did."

Shepard moved along to Jack, who stared at him, and echoed their meeting on Grissom Academy with a punch across the jaw. She then burst into tears and leapt into his arms.

"Stop trying to be a fucking martyr, Shepard. That shit's getting old."

"I promise that was the last time."

Jack sniffled. "Good. Otherwise I am seriously going to have to kick your ass."

"I'll hold you to that promise, Jack. How are your kids?" as Shepard let her go and Jack took a step back.

"Doing good, Shepard. And having the orphans around the station is great. We're treating them right. Warm clothes. Warm food. Warm beds. An education. Lots of love."

"Jack, I didn't realise you had that soft side to you."

"Fuck off, Shepard," answered Jack, though she couldn't hide the wide grin on her face.

Joker was standing as straight as he could as he gave Shepard the most heart-felt salute of his life. EDI by his side, holding his left hand.

Shepard saluted back but noticed the grim look on Joker's face. "What's up, Joker? No funny quip? Sarcastic comment?"

Joker shook his head sadly. Took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, Commander, I couldn't do it. Couldn't face you again. That's the second time I've..." Joker stopped. Took another deep breath. Looked at Shepard, the shimmer of tears in his eyes.

Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder. Looked him right back in the eyes.

"Don't even think it, Joker. Kaidan has explained everything. You did your job. You followed you orders. You protected the ship and her crew. There was nothing you could do for me without endangering everyone else. Okay?"

Joker just nodded and looked down. "Yes, Commander".

Shepard smiled as he put on a mock-authoritative tone. "Don't Commander me, Joker."

Joker looked up, noticed the smile and smiled back, relief evidence on his face. "Sure thing, Shepard."

Shepard nodded. "That's better. Enjoy the day, Joker. We're alive. That's the important thing."

"Will do, Comm... I mean Shepard."

Next Shepard greeted his three engineers, Adams, Daniels and Donnelly, noticing that Daniels and Donnelly stood hand in hand.

"And here I thought what was going on between you two was merely a ship fling?" said Shepard with a cheeky grin.

Daniels grinned before speaking. "Ken still get's on my nerves, Commander. But when we're alone, you wouldn't believe the sweet, and tender, things he'll tell me."

Donnelly stood there slack-jawed. "Now listen here, lassie, there is no need to be sharing that."

Shepard laughed. "I'm just glad people were able to find someone to love in all that mess, wherever it may have been. Just remember that the bottom floor of the engineering deck isn't exactly private."

Jack piped up. "Whoa! One moment there, Shepard. Are you telling me that you caught these two fucking where I used to sleep?"

More uproarious laughter, as Daniels blushed, and Donnelly just looked at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Not quite, Jack, but I think I did interrupt some interesting developments."

Adams then spoke. "Glad to see you up and about, Commander," as they shook hands, "Daniels and Donnelly have worked even better together since they started their relationship. I'm usually against fraternization between crew, but Daniels is a calming influence on Donnelly. Keeps him on a leash, so to speak."

Donnelly stared at Adams open-mouthed as Shepard asked "And how is the Normandy, Adams?"

"Running perfectly. Everyone did a fantastic job during the final push to Earth, and when we escaped the Crucible blast. The Normandy is simply ready and waiting for her Commander to return," as Adams finished with a salute that Shepard returned.

Next was Jacob, saluting Shepard as usual, while stood to his side was a smiling Brynn, their daughter in her arms.

Shepard returned Jacob's salute. "Jacob, Brynn, lovely to see you again. And I see you brought a little someone. What's her name? And, for the last time Jacob, you no longer have to salute me."

"Old habits die hard," as Jacob's face broke into a grin, "Shepard, Tali, this is Annabelle. Annabelle Shepard Taylor. Brynn and I thought our daughter should meet the great Commander Shepard."

"Can I hold her?" asked Tali.

"Sure," answered Brynn, as she carefully handed Tali her daughter. Tali beamed under her helmet as she held the little human in her hands.

Shepard looked on, heart a flutter, before moving on down the line.

_Maybe... just maybe..._

Samara was trying to appear as stoic as usual, the hint of a grin at the edge of her lips, the glint in her eyes revealing the unwept tears. She moved forward to embrace Shepard.

"Wonderful to see you, Samara. How are you? How is Thessia?" as Shepard stood back from the embrace.

"I am well, Shepard. And Thessia is... getting better. But we are not here for me, or Thessia. We are here for you."

"You should know me, Samara, always want to see how my team is doing."

"I know, Shepard. It was, and is, one of your greatest qualities as a leader," answered Samara with a slight bow.

"A leader is only as great as his, or her, team, Samara. I've been fortunate enough to have had the support of some fantastic crew."

Samara smiled at the hinted compliment. "Your modesty is another great quality, Shepard," added Samara, her smile widening.

Next up in the line of greeting for Shepard was Cortez. A handshake and backslap later and Shepard had to ask "I thought we'd lost you in London, Steve?"

"Nearly did, Shepard. Thought I'd met my maker. Managed to ditch the shuttle in relative safety. Then get behind Alliance lines. Took one or two grazes along the way. But the Reapers were far more interested in what Hammer were up to."

"So, without the Normandy to keep you occupied, what have you been up to?"

"Well, since I was stuck in London, I got back to my love of mechanics and engineering. There were thousands of vehicles which need maintenance once the war was done, so I helped out the local ground forces. Once the Normandy was back in orbit, I took a shuttle straight back there. It was a nice reunion. Still on the Normandy now."

"Excellent news, Steve. Glad to see another survivor."

"Great to see you up and about too, Shepard."

Tali had rejoined Shepard by the time it came to greet Kasumi.

"Oh, Shepard, Annabelle was just adorable. Don't you think?" Tali literally cooed.

"She was beautiful, Tali," Shepard answered.

"I'd love to have a baby," gushed Tali.

Shepard stopped in his tracks. Stared down at Tali. A big smile on his face. "Really?"

"Of course Shepard. And I'd love it to be ours. But that can't happen, can it?" the sadness in Tali's voice breaking Shepard's heart.

Shepard turned and pulled Tali into a tight embrace, as he whispered into her ear. "We'll find a way Tali. There are plenty of options with modern medicine. Or adoption. There are plenty of children out there who need a family. Never think it can't happen."

Shepard's eyes stinged with tears. Tali sniffed as she fought back hers.

The line of friends found something else to look at. They were all aware of the difficulties Shepard and Tali faced regarding a family. The family everyone knew they both desperately wanted.

After a few moments, Shepard took a few deep breaths and looked into Tali's eyes through her mask. Quietly he said "We'll talk about this later. A real discussion, okay?"

"Okay, Shepard," Tali's voice brighter.

_He always makes me feel so much better about everything._

Shepard turned to face Kasumi. Who had disappeared. He looked left down the line. He looked right down the line. Then laughed.

"Really Kasumi, you think that's going to work?" as he peered down to the line to the shimmer he could see next to Traynor.

"Dammit Shepard," answered Kasumi, as she uncloaked and moved back down the line, "How do you do that?"

Tali chuckled, stood next to Shepard, and she stepped in to hug her best friend once she was back in place.

"So, Kasumi, have you stolen, or, as you like to say, re-purposed, anything lately? Anything I need to be concerned about?"

"No, Shep, I've been a good girl lately. Would feel awful stealing from refugees! The Alliance, however, is a different story. If they have an abundance of something that I think the refugees could use, it's possible that may be 'mis-placed', and end up in a refugee centre instead."

"I have no problem with that whatsoever, Kasumi. We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"Sure thing, Shep. If I get caught, I'll just tell them that Commander Shepard said I could do it."

Shepard laughed as he gave Kasumi a quick hug as well.

Finally, Shepard moved to Dr. Chakwas, Karin, the mother hen of the Normandy, who leaned in to give her Commander the softest, but warmest, of hugs.

"Commander, it is so good to see you on your feet again. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was, Doctor."

"I heard what you said with Joker a few minutes ago, Commander. Don't 'Doctor' me. It's Karin," mock-anger in her voice.

"I remember this conversation! I thought we agreed this when were both drunk?"

Chakwas laughed. "That may be so, Commander," as she emphasised the last word, "but you can still call me Karin."

"Only if you at least call me Shepard."

"Deal. Shepard." Chakwas gave her Commander another hug.

Shepard could just smile as his friends surrounded him in a semi-circle.

"Who managed to organise all this?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" answered Garrus as he pointed a talon in Tali's direction, "Tali has been planning this since you woke up. It took a bit of work. Hackett had to agree to let go of all the still-serving Normandy staff for a few hours."

"For Shepard, I think Hackett would just about agree to anything at the moment," said Traynor.

"And I know Liara had to use some of her influence to get Samara here."

'"I would not have missed this for the world, Garrus," Samara said warmly.

"And then you had Wrex back on Tuchanka trying to sort stuff out there," Garrus explained further.

"Bah. I should have been told sooner!" bellowed Wrex, "Should never have left."

"And then you have Joker…" as Garrus trailed off.

"It's okay, Garrus. I can understand why Joker hesitated. He's here now though, that's the most important thin," as Shepard gave Joker a nod and smile.

The group soon started conversing between each other, the first time the entire group had been together, since before the attack on Earth. There was much laughter and tears as friend re-united. Shepard stood back from the group as he watched his friends converse with each other. A smile crept across his face. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. He felt Tali lean into him. Shepard let out a quiet sigh.

Contentment. Happiness.

Eventually they all stopped talking and looked at Shepard expectantly.

"Speech time, eh, Shepard?"

"Not this time, Garrus. I am just enjoying the peace. For the first time, we can all sit here and just enjoy each others company. Nothing in the back of our minds. No worries about Saren. Geth. Collectors. A suicide mission. Reapers. For the first time in years, I can relax in the company of friends. Let my guard down. Just be John Shepard. An ordinary man. Not 'The Commander'."

"Shepard, you are far from an ordinary man," said Tali.

"Hear, hear," came voices from the group.

* * *

The music played. Drinks and food were consumed. The conversation flowed freely as friends, old and new, reunited. Shepard was reminded of that last party on the Citadel, before the attack on Cerberus Headquarters, and the Battle for Earth and the Galaxy.

This time, though, no desperation to have a good time. No death lurking round the corner. No war in the background.

Everyone was relaxed. Chatting. Laughing. Enjoying themselves.

Shepard was on his feet constantly. Mingling with the crowd. A beer shared with Wrex and Grunt as they swapped old war stories. A joke with Garrus that left both of them in fits of laughter. An arm wrestle with Vega which Shepard lost, though he didn't mind. Sharing a brandy with Chakwas, invoking memories of their drinks on the Normandy.

Miranda arrived after finishing her shift in the hospital. She approached Shepard with a smile and a hug, saying she was delighted to finally see him up and about. She then mingled with the crowd, kind words for everyone. Shepard was delighted to hear her laugh at one of Garrus' many quips. He liked Miranda's laugh. Thought she didn't laugh enough. The ice queen, that Shepard once knew while chasing the Collectors, was certainly no more.

Love was in the air.

Kaidan and Liara never parted. Absolutely smitten.

Jacob doted on his young daughter, Brynn observing with unabashed pride.

Daniels and Donnelly squabbling one minute, hands all over each other the next.

Traynor flirting with Jack.

Vega flirting with Miranda.

Tali barely left Shepard's side.

The perfect evening.

* * *

Shepard walked over to Cortez, who was in charge of the music. "Steve, could I ask a favour?"

"Anything for you, Shepard."

"Could you play something slow? You know I can't dance to this stuff. Even without the cane."

"Sure thing, Shepard, I know just the song," as he shot Shepard a knowing smile.

Shepard moved away, walked towards Tali, who had sat down next to Brynn and Annabelle, and held out his hand.

"Shepard? You know you can't dance," she whispered, as she stood and took his hand.

"Trust me," replied Shepard.

A slow drum beat started. Saxophones. The strum of a guitar. Medium-pitched, but powerful, vocals. Shepard pulled Tali close. He wrapped his arms around her as Tali wrapped her arms around his neck.

There were only small foot movements and a gentle swaying to the music. Tali rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, her mind lost in the movement. Shepard closed his eyes, and sighed. No memories flooded his thoughts. Instead, his mind filled with words.

Peace. Love. Happiness.

Tali heard nothing but their heartbeats.

Shepard tuned out everything. Except his hands touching Tali.

The song finished and still they danced alone. Their bodies and thoughts only for each other. Tali eventually opened her eyes and noticed the quiet. She looked up at Shepard. She reached for her mask, unclasped, and with a hiss, her face was revealed. Shepard looked at her eyes, filled with desire.

Her eyes sparkled in the twilight. Her mouth searched for Shepard's once more. Tongue's intertwine.

Passion. Desire. Want.

Hands caress each other, as they forget about everything, and everyone else. Nothing is important except this moment together. Tali lets out a soft moan as Shepard pulls Tali even tighter, his right arm in the centre of her back, his left arm cupping her ass, their bodies almost moulded into one.

Soon they have to part as they gasp for breath. They stare into each others eyes. They smile at each other.

In that moment, they both want more.

The spell is then broken.

By Garrus.

As usual.

"You know, Shepard, you have a room upstairs. If you really need to do that."

Tali and Shepard grin at each other. And start to laugh along with everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7 - Debrief

Shepard opened his eyes. And immediately regretted it. Bit too much booze considering his medication. But a smile still spread across his face. Then frowned slightly in thought.

_No nightmares._

He felt relieved. Hoped this is a sign of things to come. He yawned, stretched and turned on his side. Tali was still asleep, snoring ever so softly. Her mask was back on. Shepard made sure before she slept. He just watched her sleep, slowly running a finger up and down her arm. He smiled again. He could get used to this feeling.

He stretched again then turned to the other side and stood. Grabbed his cane and quietly moved to the window to look outside. The courtyard was now clear as memories of the previous evening came back. He had to stifle a chuckle to prevent waking Tali.

_I wonder if Traynor and Vega ended up hooking up with Jack and Miranda?_

_How many beers did those two Krogan consume?_

_I really have to stop drinking with Chakwas._

_I hope Garrus didn't booby-trap the courtyard._

_Jacob looked like a great dad. Tali and I need to talk._

_I hope Tali isn't disappointed that I wanted to wait._

Shepard sighed. He knew, at his heart, he was a hopeless romantic. He'd spent over six months lying in that bed. He didn't want their first time together again on a cramped bed in a hospital. He wanted it somewhere special. Somewhere it would mean the world to them both. He wanted it to be perfect. Somewhere they still call home.

The Captain's Cabin of the Normandy.

Shepard was lost deep in thought as he stared out the window, when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and the tell-tale sign of someone laying their head on his back.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Tali asked.

"You just looked so peaceful. And beautiful. I just couldn't bring myself to do it," answered Shepard.

Tali sighed and just held on to Shepard.

"Tali, you aren't… you know… disapp.."

Tali interrupted straight away. "Don't be silly," as she moved next to Shepard and held his hand, "You always respect my wishes one way or another. And, honestly, I'd rather wait as well. A hospital room isn't the most romantic of places."

Shepard nodded. Relieved.

"And besides, I think your cabin on the Normandy would be the perfect place. We've had many special nights there. Why not add to that?"

"Hang on, how did you know I planned that?"

"I know you better than you think, Shepard."

Shepard just had to chuckle. Like usual, Tali was right.

Shepard pulled Tali closer as they both just stood and looked out the window. Staring at nothing. Comfortable in their silence.

"When does Admiral Hackett arrive?"

Shepard opened his omni-tool. "He should be here by midday. I've got some time to get ready."

"Okay."

Comfortable silence descended again.

* * *

Shepard laid his clothes out on the bed. The uniform of an Alliance Officer. Tali had offered to help which Shepard had gratefully accepted. He could look after himself but he knew Tali would enjoy helping him.

First, underwear and socks. Both black. Tali practically purred with desire as Shepard stood naked with his back to her. She had to stop herself getting up and… doing things...

Second, dark blue dress shirt. Tali helped Shepard do up the buttons, not before running her hands up and down his chest one or two times. Shepard smirked. Tali's eyes glowed.

"Control yourself, Tali."

"Can't help it, Shepard. I love the thought of you in or out of your dress uniform."

Second, dark blue trousers. Fly done up, three buttons and hooks closed. Black belt through the loops. Alliance insignia front and centre about the fly.

Third, tie. Dark blue. Alliance Insignia near the bottom. Shepard could complete a double windsor with his eyes closed. Tali was impressed by his fingers dexterity. She always wondered how humans managed with four fingers and a thumb.

Fourth, dress jacket. Alliance Insignia on his right breast. Officer's Bars on his shoulders. Buttons done up from stomach to neck.

Fifth, black dress shoes. Polished until they shine. Laces done up tight.

Finally, cap. Alliance Insignia front and centre.

Shepard smoothed down his uniform as he checked himself in the mirror. He smiled. It has been a long time since he'd seen this reflection.

"Have I ever said how sexy you look in your uniform, Shepard?" Tali's voice heavy with lust.

"Hmm… maybe once or twice. Remind me again?"

"Bosh'tet! Don't be a tease!"

Shepard limped to the bed and collected his cane. Took one final look in the mirror.

"Ready, Miss van Normandy?" he asked, as Tali looped her arm through his and walked out the door together.

* * *

Shepard stood in the reception. Staring at the double doors that represented the entrance of the hospital. Tali sat on a chair to his right, hands in her lap. No signs of nervousness on her part. Shepard, however, had a minor case of the butterflies. He had no idea how today was going to pan out. His only conversation with Hackett a fortnight before had been cryptic. The debrief about the London operation wasn't a problem. The idea of promotion and his role in galactic politics, however, left him with some thoughts swirling around his mind.

He snapped out of it when the doors opened and two armed marines entered, standing to the left and right side. Behind them, Admiral Hackett entered. Shepard stood to attention and saluted. Tali stood up and moved to his side, hands placed together behind her.

"Commander Shepard, wonderful to see you," as Hackett snapped his own salute before extending his hand.

" You too, sir. It's been a long time," responded Shepard as he shook the offered hand.

Hackett turned his attention to Tali. "Delighted to see you too, Admiral Tali'Zorah."

Tali bowed slightly. "The pleasure is mine, Admiral. Please, call me Miss vas Normandy."

Hackett gave the briefest of smiles. "Of course. Have you been treated well? Any issues?"

Shepard and Tali responded together, "No issues, sir."

"Good, good. Right, I believe a room has been organised where we can sit together and discuss what I mentioned when we last talked."

"Correct, sir. Just up one floor and there's a meeting room available. Refreshments and snacks have also been provided."

"Excellent. And before we start, a bit of advice, Shepard. Don't worry, this is just an informal meeting. That is why it is only myself here. This is merely the Alliance tying up a few loose ends. While they are interested in your views of what happened here six months ago, your information will merely pad out the reports being written. Though any information you have about what happened on the Crucible, as I mentioned, would be invaluable."

Shepard nodded.

"I assume you would also like Miss vas Normandy to accompany you as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, Shepard. Nothing requiring an Alliance Security Clearance will be discussed. Miss vas Normandy is welcome to join us."

Tali bowed slightly. "Thank you, Admiral."

The three moved out of the reception area toward the stairs. The two marines fell in behind the three of them. Hackett looked down and noticed the cane Shepard was using to walk.

"How's the knee, Shepard?"

"Slowly getting better, sir, but still some pain at times. Ms. Lawson believes I have recovered from most of my injuries. The knee will be a problem. Possibly life-long unless I have a major operation. It may take a cybernetic upgrade, or a complete knee replacement."

"Well, keep me updated with your progress nonetheless. Any idea on how much longer you will be here?"

"Ms. Lawson believes I could leave quite soon."

"And your plans?"

"That would depend on what we will be discussing today, sir."

"Very well, Shepard."

The three remained silent until they arrived at the meeting room organised. Hackett gave a signal to the two marines behind who stood to either side of the door, closing it once the three had entered.

Shepard looked around the room. There were two sofa's on the far wall, the other close to the wall to his left, with a coffee table in front. Right of centre was a round table with chairs. A small kitchenette behind that with coffee and tea making facilities and a small fridge.

"Why don't we take one of the sofa's, Shepard? It's an informal meeting. Will make for a more relaxing environment. Sitting at that table will make it seem like an interview. That's not what I'm here for. Take a seat and I'll get drinks. Coffee like usual?."

Shepard smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir. Two sugars. Dash of milk."

"And for Miss vas Normandy?"

"If there is filtered water in the fridge, I'll have one of those. Thank you, Admiral."

"My pleasure. Please, take a seat next to Shepard. Drinks will be over in a minute."

Tali walked over to where Shepard had taken a seat and sat down to his left. She leaned in and whispered "Do all Alliance Admirals get their subordinates a drink?"

Shepard chuckled quietly. "Not usually, Tali. Though he's here technically in an official capacity, I think this is also a personal journey for him as well. We've worked together for over three years but have rarely been in the same room."

Shepard and Tali sat back as Hackett brought over a tray of drinks. Coffee for Shepard, filtered water for Tali and a herbal tea for himself. They all savoured a taste before Hackett started.

"Although this is an informal meeting, Shepard, I hope you don't mind if I record what you have to say about the London Op on my omni-tool."

"Of course not, sir. I expected as much."

"Very good. Let's begin."

* * *

"Okay Shepard, so you call in the Normandy to evacuate what is left of your squad. What next?"

"There were still a few men making the charge. I also saw a couple of Mako's and a tank. But little in the way of mechanised infantry. And air cover was non-existant. So I just put my head down and bolted. I could see Harbinger busy firing at just about anything that moved. I was about 50 metres from the beam when Harbinger fired right at me."

"My God, Shepard. He was wiping out everything, leaving behind nothing but ash, broken bodies and smashed vehicles. How did you survive that?"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea. I just remember unbelievable pain and the smell of my burning flesh. I came to about a minute after his laser beam hit me and Harbinger had already left. My armour had disintegrated. Covered in my blood. I only had my pistol left. I could hear communications that Hammer was completely annihilated, and although I responded with an update, I don't think they heard me. Anyway, I managed to walk to the beam after wiping out a couple more husks and marauders."

"Okay, so you've made it to the beam. Where did you arrive?"

"One of the keeper tunnels. The scene was…."

Shepard stopped and grimaced. Looked at Hackett.

"You remember seeing the old vids about what the Nazi's did in the mid-20 Century? What they call the Holocaust? The vids showing piles of bodies left haphazard all over the place when the Allies liberated those camps?"

"I remember, Shepard. Over 200 years later, that is still fresh in the mind. One of the worst periods in human history. The first 50 years of the 20th Century were just utter madness."

"It was like a scene from one of those 'concentration camps', sir. Bodies absolutely everywhere. It was… bloody and…"

Shepard stopped again as he remembered. He blinked his eyes trying to clear his mind. Tali quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed before letting go.

"Sorry, sir. Remembering that is just… no man should have to witness it."

Hackett nodded. "We see some horrible things in war, Shepard. No-one would think any less of you if you were affected. I've seen some of your reports regarding the Collectors. Similar?"

"Yes, sir. Eerily similar to the Collector ship we found when the Illusive Man set us up."

"Hmm. Okay, so you're in a Keeper Tunnel. Was Anderson with you?"

"No, he had transported to a different area but was able to contact me. He instructed me where to go. I made my way through the tunnel and eventually made my way into a circular room, where there was a console. Anderson was at it."

"Did he open the arms?"

"No, sir. The Illusive Man was there."

"Hold one moment, Shepard. There has been absolutely no mention of the Illusive Man on any reports being on the Citadel at the time."

"Trust me, sir. He was there. He was filled with Reaper technology. And completely indoctrinated. He... had control of Anderson."

Shepard stopped. Took a deep breath.

"And me."

Hackett's eyes widened in surprise. Tali grabbed Shepard's hand again, a comfort she knew he appreciated. Alliance protocol be damned.

"Reaper technology and indoctrinated?"

"Yes sir, it was all over him. He was in my mind. I could feel him trying to control me. Anderson and I both tried to fight. But he was too strong. So I tried my usual tactic. Try to talk him down. Negotiate my way out of the situation."

"What did he have to say?"

"He talked about controlling the Reapers. It was the talk of a mad-man. How he thought anyone could control the Reapers is beyond me. He continually brought up my time with Cerberus. How I never saw the 'bigger picture'. All I saw was a megalomaniac with the possible grand prize of ultimate power at the end. And he had to be stopped. But he made... I..."

Shepard swallowed. Could feel the tears again. Almost whispered.

"I shot Anderson."

Tali squeezed Shepard's hand. Spoke up. "Oh, Shepard... That wasn't you. It was the Illusive Man."

"I still pulled the trigger. He was just too strong. I tried to fight him. But he was all in my mind. 'Pull the trigger.' Repeating again and again. I felt like I had no control over my muscles. 'Pull the trigger.' I know in my mind I didn't. But it was still my finger. I wasn't strong enough. I failed him."

Hackett leaned forward as he spoke to Shepard, right first in his left palm. Hint of anger in his voice. "Shepard, listen to me when I say this. You did not kill Anderson. And you did not fail him. Never think that. Never. The Illusive Man has the blood of millions on his hands. Including the blood of Anderson. Don't let me hear you say that again. Clear?"

Shepard just nodded, somewhat taken aback by Hackett's words and tone.

_Anderson was a good friend to him too. No wonder he's pissed off._

Hackett relaxed back into his normal demeanour. "So I assume you had a convincing argument, Shepard, to end the stand-off?"

"I guess I did, sir, as he ended up putting a bullet through his own head. Similar to Saren in the end. Although this time, he stayed dead. Once that issue was resolved, I opened the Citadel arms in preparation for your arrival. Anderson was still alive, barely, and there was nothing I could do to help. So we sat back and enjoyed what we thought was our last view of Earth. 'Best seats in the house'. He told me... I did good. I thanked him. Then he..."

Shepard didn't finish. Hackett and Tali both already knew.

"I believe you received my message about the Crucible not activating?"

"I heard your message sir, but this is where my memories get slightly fuzzy. I remember trying to get the console again but passed out. The next thing I remember is that I'm somewhere else on the Citadel. And the Catalyst is speaking to me."

"The Catalyst spoke to you? What was it?"

"An advanced AI program in charge of the Reapers."

"What did the Catalyst say?"

"Explained why the Reapers were created. To create balance and prevent chaos. The Catalyst was convinced that organics and synthetics would always go to war, and if left unchecked, synthetics would wipe out organics. The Reapers were meant to prevent that. Advanced civilisations 'ascend' to a new form - a Reaper. The Catalyst believes harvesting advanced civilisations allows younger civilisations to flourish. Ergo, the cycle. Humanity was left alone during the last Reaper War."

"Who created this Catalyst?"

"The Leviathan. They were also the first people harvested. Their own design turned on them. That was mentioned, when I talked with Leviathan on Despoina."

"So how did you get the Crucible to fire?"

"The Catalyst said the Crucible was just a major power source. The Catalyst stated that the fact that I was there was proof that the solution - that of the Reaper cycles - was no longer adequate and a new solution was required. I was to choose that new solution."

"A new solution?"

"Yes, I was given three options. Destroy the Reapers. Control the Reapers. Or Synthesis. The Catalyst stated that Synthesis was the ideal solution. The final evolution of all life apparently."

Hackett stroked his chin in thought.

"EDI did forward me information about the choice you made, Shepard. I can only say I agree with your choice. Although I believe you would have been the perfect choice to control the Reapers, how could we trust what a million-year-old AI tells you? That it wasn't just another form of indoctrination? And as for synthesis, I don't like the idea of anyone changing my base DNA. I like being entirely human - body and mind. Forcing synthetic change on every creature in the galaxy isn't right."

"So you agree with my choice?"

"Of course, Shepard. The galaxy is better off without the Reapers. The fact we have peace with the Geth proves the Catalyst's argument as partly fallible. The length of time to solve it wasn't ideal but it was solved nonetheless. Organics and synthetics will make mistakes but it should be up to us to rectify them."

Shepard let go a deep breath and controlled his beating heart. The moment he was concerned about most had passed.

"How did you destroy the Reapers?"

"Not entirely sure sir. The last thing I remember is being told that all options were available. I walked up to the power node which would release the power to destroy the Reapers, fired one or two shots... then I woke up in the hospital."

"The power released by the Crucible was immense, Shepard. Every Reaper simply stopped. Like they were shut down. Our forces on the grounds reported Reapers forces such as husks, marauders or brutes either dissolved into ash or simply disappeared. The immense power did cause some structural damage to the mass relays and the Citadel, but nowhere near as much as first thought. The mass relays were being re-opened within two months while the Citadel was back in Widow System within four, though there is still a lot of reconstruction to be done."

"Frankly, sir, I'm just happy to be alive. Still not sure how I did."

"Call it a miracle, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard, Tali and Hackett were stood in the reception making small-talk as they waited for Hackett's skycar to arrive. Hackett had provided Shepard with a pile of datapads regarding the galactic situation, and suggested he should start reading them as the information would be handy. Definitely before any possible return to the Citadel.

As for the expected promotion news, though, Hackett had been particularly vague.

"Unfortunately, Shepard, there is still some paperwork to sort out. You know how the brass like to triplicate everything, rubber stamps, dot the i's, cross all the t's."

"Sir, remaining Commander is no problem. It's what everyone knows me as anyway."

Hackett just shook his head. He was relaxed and allowed himself a chuckle.

The marines eventually returned and informed Hackett his car had arrived.

"Shepard, delighted to see you again," as he stretched out a hand, "I'll make sure to return before you're released."

"Good to see you too, sir. I'm sure Miranda will keep you updated of my progress."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Miss vas Normandy for a second. Have her walk me to my car. Update me on the Quarian situation."

Sherpard was slightly perplexed.

_Tali has been here for months. What could she possibly know?_

"Er, fine, sir. If Tali is okay with that."

"Sure, Admiral, let's walk and talk," Tali said cheerfully.

Shepard watched as Hackett and Tali walked outside.

_What on earth is going on?_


	8. Chapter 8 - Reward

_A/N: My thanks to those who have reviewed so far, or those who have sent PMs. The help has been great and your thoughts are appreciated. But, as always, would like to hear more. I'm no wordsmith, so my writing is simple compared to others (there are some cracking writers on this site, too numerous to mention). But can it improve? Just a simple 'I like the story' would be fine as well. Any tips, hints, suggestions are welcome. Honestly, written most of the story already. Just taking my time uploading it all, but I can make changes quite easily. Anyway, read on at your will._

* * *

Miranda had finally given Shepard the all clear. His right knee would still cause problems, he had been told, but he had otherwise recovered from all other injuries. He was welcome to return to the Normandy, though not active duty. Shepard and Tali were both delighted with the news. Finally, they would be going home.

Shepard stood in his room, packing his meagre possessions into a small bag. He wore his Officer uniform again. He wanted to look the part when boarding his ship. Tali sat in her regular chair, watching him. Shepard was chuckling to himself. Tali was a bundle of energy and excitement, almost bouncing out of the chair in anticipation.

"Excited about returning to the Normandy, Tali?"

"Of course, Shepard. I've enjoyed spending all this time with you. The first three months were awful as you were asleep. But ever since you've woken up, I've appreciated every minute. Even the dark times, when you needed my help. The past few weeks, though, have been great, watching you get better with each passing day. But I miss the Normandy. And I miss the privacy of your cabin."

_I think both us miss that, Shepard!_

Shepard laughed, the innuendo clear in her voice. He finished packing and zipped up his bag.

"Ready to go, Shepard?" asked Tali.

"Yep. We've got a shuttle right?"

"I think the Normandy is sending one."

"Good. Let's go."

And with those words, Shepard and Tali finally left the room.

Arm in arm, they walked down the stairs and through the myriad of halls. There were nods from hospital staff, nurses and doctors as they passed, the quiet and occasional 'Thank you' from a fellow survivor. Eventually they arrived in the reception area. Shepard was slightly surprised to see no-one to meet them. He had dropped Kaidan a message earlier in the morning, regarding what he had bought for Shepard a few weeks before. Shepard figured his friends would all be on the Normandy, awaiting his return. He had dropped hints for weeks that he was looking forward to returning.

Out the double doors and into the sunlight, Shepard had to squint. And, to his surprise, Admiral Hackett stood in front of an Alliance shuttle. Shepard looked down at Tali, aware of the massive grin behind her mask. He gave a slight smirk, but stayed silent for now. He figured something would be up, but couldn't say what. For now. Tali gave the briefest of nods to Hackett.

_That's just the first surprise, my love!_

Shepard walked towards Hackett and saluted. "Admiral, good to see you again."

Hackett returned the salute. "You too, Shepard. I thought I would accompany you on your journey back to the Normandy. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, sir. Not at all," as Shepard gestured towards the shuttle, the door opening as the three approached.

The three stepped onto the shuttle as the door closed behind them. There was a quick whine of engines and the shuttle slowly took off.

Shepard looked out the window to observe the scene below him. The rebuilding of London was remarkable considering the devastation he had witnessed during the war. There was the occasional carcass of a blown out building, steel spires of where skyscrapers had once stood. But the thousands of cranes that littered the London skyline were a testament to humanity's promise to rebuild. Better. Stronger. Than before.

"Impressive, isn't it, Shepard?" asked Hackett.

"It certainly is, sir. The last time I saw London it was either on fire or piles of rubble. The rate of progress is simply astonishing."

Shepard continued to watch the London skyline and quickly came to the realisation that they were not ascending into orbit. They were heading... somewhere else?

"Sir, where are we going?"

"Hyde Park, Shepard."

"Hyde Park? Why is that, sir?"

"Remember discussing your promotion?"

"Yes, sir. I've been waiting to hear the news."

"You'll find out in a few minutes."

_He's being cryptic again!_

Tali sat beside Shepard. Her stomach was flipping every which way as she knew what was coming. Recognition and reward for her lover. She just hoped he wasn't upset with her regarding the ruse. The shuttle banked slightly as Shepard continued to stare out the window.

Tali let out a gasp.

_Keelah, Shepard, I never thought it would be this big._

Shepard turned his head to the other window. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the scene below. A stage in the middle of a green section of the park. Behind the stage stood a large screen. In front of the stage, at least six regiments of soldiers standing in squares, perfectly aligned. A smaller line in front of all them. Surrounding these, massive crowds of people kept back by fencing.

The shuttle started to descend towards a section of grass between the crowds and banks of soldiers. 30 seconds later and the shuttle touched down on the ground.

"Time to go, Shepard," Hackett said, as he rose and opened the door.

The noise was deafening once the door was opened.

SHEPARD! SHEPARD! SHEPARD!

Shepard grabbed Tali's hand before stepping off the shuttle. They both stopped and took in the scene. The sounds.

Cheers.

Chanting.

Applause.

It all filled their ears.

Shepard bent down slightly to Tali. "Did you know about this?"

A grin spreading across his face.

Tali could only nod.

"Thank you, gorgeous," as he wrapped his arms around her, to more applause, cheers and the occasional awww…. in the crowd.

Hackett stood a few yards in front, waiting. Shepard looked up and Hackett motioned for Shepard and Tali to follow, through the banks of soldiers. As the pair made their way through the banks of soldiers, there were plenty of salutes for the Commander, shouting of thanks and encouragement. After the pair had made their way through the regiments, he stopped again.

Lined up was the entire crew of the Normandy.

Saluting.

He stopped and stood at attention.

He saluted back.

He made his way up the stairs to the stage with Tali in hand. Faced the crowd and gave a short wave. He noticed the three chairs. He elected to take the middle chair and gestured to Tali to take the seat to his left. Hackett approached the daïs. With simple hand gestures, he tried to silence the crowd. After a couple of minutes, there was silence. He leaned towards the microphones and started talking:

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Officers and enlisted men and women of the Systems Alliance Navy. Fellow representatives of the Combined Galactic Fleet. The people of London.

It is my pleasure to be stood here on this platform today. We are here to recognise the achievements, and salute the undoubted bravery of the one of the finest soldiers that has ever worn the uniform of any armed forces. Whether army, navy, air force or marine. Of any race in the galaxy today.

I. You. No. We. Not just humanity itself, but the galaxy as a whole, are all in debt to this one man. We continue to breath and live our lives due to his actions. While councils and governments carried on policies of inaction or indecision, this man, sometimes supported by no more than the loyal crew on one ship, the Normandy, the ship that would be the pride of any galactic navy, he carried the fight to numerous enemies alone. Leading from the front, this man and his crew have fought, bled, and died for the cause of galactic peace and survival.

For too long, humanity was alone in the galaxy. Humanity is no longer alone. And with our allies throughout the galaxy, humanity was at the forefront of the greatest military engagement in history. Humanity prevailed. The races of the galaxy prevailed. Thanks, in no small part, to this one man.

It with great personal pride that I can announce the following in front of you all today. In recognition of his services to humanity, the Systems Alliance, the Citadel Council and the Galactic Community as a whole, it is with immense pleasure that I can announce that Commander John William Shepard, Officer of the Systems Alliance Navy, Star of Terra Recipient, Alliance Congressional Medal of Honour Recipient, named as the Hero of Elysium, the Saviour of the Citadel and now Saviour of the Galaxy, has been promoted to the rank of Admiral of the Systems Alliance Navy.

John William Shepard, please step forward."

Applause and cheers thundered from the crowds of soldiers and civilians as Shepard stood, leaning slightly on his cane, as he walked towards Hackett, grabbing the outstretched hand of his now fellow Admiral. Hackett pinned new Officer bars to his shoulders, and the thin sash that designated an Admiral's rank.

Shepard didn't know what to say except "Thank you, sir."

Hackett actually grinned. "We are equals now, Shepard. You no longer have to call me 'sir'."

Shepard chuckled and simply nodded. No need for argument. Hackett would always be 'sir'. No other name would feel right.

Hackett turned back to the microphone. "And now I'm sure Admiral Shepard has a few words to say."

Shepard could see the laughter that erupted from the line of Normandy crew in front. Hackett flashed Shepard a slightly bemused look at the subtle joke he wouldn't understand. Shepard just shook his head. Shepard moved towards the daïs, placed his hands on either side and stood in front of the microphone, looking out at the sea of faces that looked back at him expectantly.

He could see eyes wide. Large smiles. Everyone leaning forward, ever so slightly, to hear his words.

Shepard waited until the sound, of cheers and applause, had died down before speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman. My fellow officers, men and women of the Systems Alliance Navy. Representatives of the Combined Galactic Fleet. Crew of the SSV Normandy,

I thank Admiral Hackett for his kind words. I thank the Systems Alliance Navy for their recognition. They are echoes of all the plaudits I have received in the past weeks, months, and years, from colleagues, friends and well-wishers as I have made my recovery from the injuries I sustained while fighting the Reapers.

But I never fought alone. I will not stand here and take the plaudits alone. There are many, many people who also deserve our unreserved thanks.

My crew of the SSV Normandy, I would like to name them all. Remember these names. All are heroes of the wars we have fought. The vanquishers of enemies past. Those still with us today - Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Major Kaidan Alenko. Doctor Liara T'Soni. Lieutenant James Vega. Garrus Vakarian. Urdnot Wrex. Justicar Samara. Jack. Miranda Lawson. Jacob Taylor. Grunt. Kasumi Goto. And finally, our fellow 50,000 year old and last voice of the Protheans, Javik. And those who are no longer with us - Admiral David Anderson. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Thane Krios. Mordin Solus. Legion. I would not be standing here today if it was not due to your incredible courage and bravery. Your work ethic. Your tenacity. Your support. And your loyalty. Three times I have asked the crew of the SSV Normandy to achieve almost impossible odds. We fought Saren. He was defeated. We fought the Collectors. They were defeated. And we fought the Reapers, an unbeaten million of years old foe. They. Were. Defeated. You all have my unreserved thanks and respect. As your Commanding Officer. As a fellow soldier. As a friend.

Men and women of the Systems Alliance Navy. You are humanity at it's finest. It's greatest. Your courage and bravery is undoubted. You heeded the call when the fight came. But we also take this to remember the thousands who have served, and given their lives, in the protection of Earth. Of humanity. Of the galaxy. I am proud of you all. Proud to wear this uniform. Proud to call myself an Officer of the Systems Alliance Navy. Proud to say I am your brother in arms. Proud to call myself human.

Members of the Combined Galactic Fleet. Earth and humanity extend our thanks. Soldiers, from galaxy wide, fought and died to protect Earth. Protect humanity. Protect your own race. Protect the galaxy. You were part of the greatest armada of ships, the largest army ever assembled in our known histories. It was with immense pride that I witnessed all races combine in the face of a single foe. A krogan soldier carrying a wounded salarian on his back. Volus aircraft sacrificing themselves to protect turian aircraft. An elcor machine-gunner supported by rachni foot soldiers. I do not wish to single out just one race, you are all deserving of humanity's thanks, but I see the faces of batarian soldiers in front of me. I understand humanity and batarian have had their issues in the past. On behalf of humanity, I wish to extend my own, personal, unreserved thanks to the last batarian fleet, for their undoubted courage and bravery in the final battle. And at the same time as we remember humanity, and those who have fallen, we also take the time to remember the millions of what we once termed 'alien' races who sacrificed their lives in pursuit of victory. Our differences will no longer divide us. It is this common bond that will bring us together.

To the men and women of London. Of Earth. To all the citizens of the Milky Way. We were victorious. While our armies fought, bled and died, billions behind the lines stood tall and fought. Whether you helped at a refugee centre. Volunteered as a nurse or doctor. Or whether you were one of those millions of men or women who picked up a gun for the first time and fought for what mattered most - your husband or wife, your children, your parents, your family and friends. Every single one of you are responsible for this victory. Myself, and every single soldier stood here, thanks you from the bottom of our hearts. You are what we were fighting for.

I look at the sea of faces in front of me. The soldiers. The officers. The civilians. Today, I could not be prouder. To call myself an Alliance soldier. To call myself a human. To call myself a member of the galaxy. Together, as one, we beat an invincible foe. We have proven that, together, we can achieve anything.

We can look to a bright future. One where anything is possible.

Together.

You all have my deepest thanks."

Finished, Shepard surveyed the rows of soldiers in front of him. Shepard stepped back from the daïs.

Stood to attention.

Saluted.

In front of him, a sea of soldiers, human or otherwise, responded in kind.

Straight backs.

Salutes.

Smiles.

Tears.

The assembled crowds cheered. His name. Shepard smiled, gave a final wave, turned and walked to his seat.

Tali leaned into Shepard as he sat down.

"I'm so proud of you, Admiral Shepard," whispered Tali.

* * *

A few hours later and the crowds had dispersed. The soldiers had travelled back to their barracks, or continued their help in rebuilding. Shepard's hand was sore from the numerous handshakes. Deaf from the cheers and applause.

The crew of the SSV Normandy remained behind with Shepard as they mingled behind the stage. Shepard had quickly spoken to Kaidan when Tali was occupied with Kasumi. He absent-mindedly patted his jacket pocket to check the small box was there.

Smiled to himself.

The crew now stood in pairs, or smaller groups, in conversation. Shepard and Tali sat on a step with his cane to one side, a grin on his face. Tali looked at Shepard every so often, wondering what he was grinning about.

_He's up to something. It's not just the promotion._

Shepard looked up and stood as he saw Hackett approach. Tali stood next to him like usual.

"Admirals," Hackett smirked at his own little joke, "Anyway, I'm sure you have some questions, Shepard?"

"I can already figure out, or been already been told, about how most of today occurred, the planning involved et cetera, sir," as he gave a sideways glance and grin to Tali, who blushed, "But I would like discuss one thing. I'm clearly not fit to return to active duty."

"Easily explained, Shepard. While you have been promoted, to be honest, it is purely symbolic."

Shepard made a slight face. "I don't understand..."

Hackett lifted a hand to dispel his concern.

"Completely deserved, Shepard, but symbolic. You are still on the inactive list and will unlikely be taken off anytime soon. If ever. No-one in the Alliance Command would blame you if you chose to do something else with your life now. You've just defeated the greatest enemy to ever threaten the galaxy. And been critically injured, or died, in the line of duty more than once."

"What are you saying, sir?"

"I pushed for this promotion for two reasons, Shepard. One, you bloody well deserved it. You should have been promoted, long ago, past the rank of Commander, but politics got in the way. And you deserve all the benefits that come with being an Admiral, particularly if you were to, say, retire. Two, you being an Admiral will make it slightly easier for me to reward you with your own ship. The Normandy."

"The Normandy, sir?"

"Of course, Shepard. She's your ship. If it was my choice, I'd give you the keys, so to speak, right now. But, like I said, politics. I should know soon."

Shepard was speechless. The Normandy his own? Tali bounced on her feet in excitement beside him.

"I take it you approve, Miss vas Normandy?" asked Hackett with a grin.

"Keelah… I mean, yes, Admiral. It would mean the world to me. And Shepard would greatly appreciate the gesture as well."

"I'll take from Shepard's stunned silence that he agrees with you, Miss vas Normandy."

"Er, yes, sir. I mean, thank you, sir."

Hackett chuckled. "Thought I should deliver the news now, Shepard, before you board her once again. Do you know where you are going next?"

"Unsure at the moment, sir. The Citadel will be a major stopping point. But I am thinking of perhaps one or two stops before then. I have plenty of time to decide."

"That you do, Shepard. Keep me updated on your plans, and I'll keep you informed of the ship situation."

Hackett stretched out a hand which Shepard took. A warm handshake between colleagues.

"Great to see you again, sir. And thank you again."

"You too, Shepard. You as well, Miss vas Normandy."

And with a turn, Hackett walked off.

Shepard wrapped his arm around Tali.

"Unbelievable. The Normandy. Mine."


	9. Chapter 9 - Normandy

_Author's Note - This chapter will contain my first attempt at writing a sex scene. Hopefully it isn't rubbish (or too risqué, though I've certainly read some which were quite explicit!)_

_Argued with myself about adding it. I didn't want to add one, just for the sake of it. But, in the end, I thought it was appropriate to the chapter, and the story, as a whole._

_However, if you don't wish to read such matter, please skip the third part of this chapter and wait for Chapter 10 to be uploaded._

* * *

Shepard and Tali stood in the decontamination lock of the Normandy, hand in hand.

They were returning home.

Shepard was quiet. He was in a contemplative mood.

Tali looked up at Shepard. "You okay, Shepard?"

Shepard snapped out of his reverie. "I'm great, Tali. It's just a lot to take in. I've just been made an Admiral. It feels like I've been a Commander forever! Yet, it's what everyone had known me, and will probably always know me as. I have the utmost respect of one of the finest Alliance soldiers in Hackett. I had complete strangers chant my name. I felt like a rock star! But, most importantly, I have the undoubted love of one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy."

Tali blushed behind her mask.

The decontamination process finished and the door hissed open. Shepard and Tali walked onto the ship and turned to head down the gangway towards the CIC.

And stopped.

There stood Vega in full dress uniform, standing at attention, with arms at his sides. Behind him, marines stood on either side of the gangway. Also in full dress uniform, stood at attention, with arms at their sides.

Shepard looked behind him to see Joker, stood to attention, a crisp salute. EDI next to him, stood at attention as well, hands behind her back.

Vega turned and barked at the marines. "Admiral on deck. Look alive. Eyes forward. Pre-sent ARMS!"

Vega turned back towards Shepard and snapped a salute. The Marines behind Vega also snapped salutes. Shepard returned the salute and smiled.

"Admiral now, Vega?" as he offered his hand.

Vega took his hand and chuckled. "Oh no, Admiral, you are still_ loco_."

Shepard laughed while shaking his head. He turned around towards Joker.

"All is well with the ship, Joker?"

"Aye-aye, Admiral. Ready to go?"

"Not just yet, Joker. And it's not Admiral, it's not Commander, it's Shepard. Remember?"

Joker just chuckled and nodded.

"Could you call everyone to the mess hall? I don't want to make a small speech over the comm."

"Sure thing, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard stood on the top step of the walkway that lead past the sleeping pods to the battery. He looked at the crowd in front of him. All familiar faces. They were his friends. They were family.

He was saddened to see some faces missing. Wrex and Grunt had chosen to return to Tuchanka, to oversee any recent developments. Shepard had promised to visit on his way to the Citadel. Jacob, Miranda and Kasumi all chose to remain on Earth, to help continue the rebuild, or return to their normal lives, their time on the Normandy already at an end. Many tears were shed between Tali and Kasumi as they said their final goodbyes, with many exuberant promises of return visits. Jack was eager to return to Grissom Academy. She would never admit it openly, but she missed the kids. Samara had bid her goodbyes and took transport back to Thessia. And Javik, somewhat surprisingly, also chose to stay on Earth, advising Liara that he would meet her on the Citadel.

But as he searched the crowd, there were also the usual faces. Joker and EDI stood at the back, quietly surveying the crowd in front of them. Kaiden and Liara stood shoulder to shoulder, Kaiden whispering something in her ear, Liara giggling away. The three engineers, Adams, Donnelly and Daniels, deep in conversation, no doubt discussing something about the drive core. Vega stood in the kitchenette, once again cooking himself food. Traynor and Chakwas were stood together, each with a glass of wine, both with a glazed look in their eyes. Garrus and Tali stood together in the middle of the crowd, Garrus no doubt trying to crack some sort of joke, which Tali didn't appear to be listening to, eyes only for Shepard.

There was a lot of noise. The sounds a raucous laughter. The clink of wine glasses as another toast was made. The occasional shout before another round of laughter. Everyone was happy, enjoying the fact they were still alive.

_Couldn't ask for a better crew._

"Crew of the SSV Normandy!" he shouted over the noise.

The crowd slowly quieted down, and turned their attention to Shepard.

"My friends, I am delighted to be back on the SSV Normandy. The greatest fighting ship in the Alliance Navy. With the greatest crew in the Alliance Navy. The Normandy. My home."

Cheers from the crowd.

"I have already made one speech today, about the crew standing in front of me. This one comes directly from the heart. I will keep it simple. I see the people in front of me as more than crew. You are friends. You are family. You all mean the world to me.

Some of you have stood beside me since the first day I was made a Spectre, and subsequently Captain, of this ship. Others have come and gone in between. Every single person who has served on this ship brought something special with them. Every person who does serve on this ship is special.

As Captain, I could not have asked for a better crew. I can never thank you enough for your efforts, your sacrifice, your loyalty to me."

The crowd applauded and cheered.

Shepard raised his glass.

"A toast. To the crew of the SSV Normandy. Those who still serve her. And those who are no longer with us."

The crowd as one raised their glasses.

Shepard took a deep breath.

_Here goes…_

"Now, just one more thing…."

Shepard stepped down the stairs and walked towards Tali, who still stood next to Garrus. He gently grabbed Tali by a hand and led her back to where he had been standing, making sure her back was to the crowd. He looked deep into her eyes behind her mask, which were staring back into his. Her head was tilted ever so slightly. He knew the look.

Inquistive.

He took another deep breath. He started talking, quietly, the words only for her.

"Tali, men and women will fight for many reasons. Pride. Hate. Anger. Jealousy. But, most importantly, men will fight for love. Throughout the past three years, there has been one over-riding reason why I have continued to fight against the odds: You, Tali. Out of all the reasons I can think of, why I continued to rise every single day, dragged my body through hell, it was the thought of you.

Whenever the fight was the hardest or at its worst, you gave three things I have always wanted. Peace, those quiet moments together, while the war raged outside. Happiness, to cure the inner rage and anger I had felt, whenever I was in despair. But, most importantly, your love. It was that thought that kept me alive while we chased Saren, even though our feelings for each other were unsaid. My love for you was the last thought when I died. It was my first thought when I woke up. It was your love that kept me going as we fought the Collectors and Reapers. Without you, I was only a shell of the man I can be.

You have been by my side when I have needed it most. I have never had to ask for your help. You have always known how important you are to me. You never wavered in your commitment to me. And I hope I have proven time and again of my commitment and love for you.

I know when I died, I left a hole in your heart, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make sure that hole is filled, and never re-opened. The only thought I had, when I was floating away years ago, is the regret that I never told you… that I loved you. When we met again on Freedom's Progress, I made sure that you left knowing how I felt. To never know that regret again. And I will spend every day I continue to draw breath making sure that you know that I love you more than life itself.

But all I want now is peace, and quiet. No more battles. No more war. I just want to live, and grow old, with the woman I love. I made you a promise, Tali, that I would build a house on Rannoch. I want more. I hope you want more. I want a home. A family. A life. Together. Most importantly of all, I want to bring you all the happiness that you bring me.

What I'm asking Tali is…"

Shepard struggled to get on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket. Within the box, a beautiful diamond ring of intricate design, with a chain through the loop,

"Will you, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you be my wife? Will you be my bondmate?"

Shepard, and the crowd assembled, though Shepard's attention was only on the mask in front of him, watched expectantly, as Tali moved her hands to her face-plate and struggled to take off her mask. She managed to unclasp it with shaking hands. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she revealed her face to Shepard. She couldn't speak. She could only smile, and nod, as she lowered her lips to Shepard's.

The crowd applauded and cheered as the two embraced.

* * *

Some hours later and Shepard sat alone in his cabin. A drink in hand. A smile on his face. He stared at his fish tank, lost in thought. He had everything he wanted. His own ship. He had rank. The friendship of his entire crew. The respect of his crew, the Alliance Navy, the entire Galaxy.

And he had Tali, the woman he loved with all his heart. And the woman who clearly returned that love and more.

_What more could a man want?_

Only one last achievement he could think of. One last mission he could dive into before he can finally rest.

The Normandy was fine as a base. It had served its purpose, time and again, for the past few years. But now he wanted something real.

Something real with Tali.

A home with Tali.

Shepard looked up, as he heard the decontamination system switch on outside his door. His smile widened as he watched Tali walk through a few seconds later. He placed the drink on the table, stood up, and walked towards her, as she walked down the stairs. She looked at him expectantly. They both knew why there were here.

No words were spoken.

No words were needed.

Shepard moved his hands towards her mask. He felt for the clips and unclasped them. He gently removed the mask and placed it on the table next to his drink.

Tali's eyes were filled with desire as she stared up at Shepard. Her lips slightly parted. She was almost panting in anticipation.

Shepard lowered his lips to hers and softly grazed her lips, teasing her. He felt one of Tali's hands move to the back of his head, pulling his lips closer to hers. An almost urgent need to feel them.

Their lips locked. This one simple act managed to convey all their emotions.

Passion.

Desire.

Love.

Their tongues danced as their hands explored each other. Without breaking the kiss, Shepard knelt slightly and moved his hands to her ass. Tali understood, a move oft repeated by Shepard, as he lifted her, and wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to his desk, near their bed, swept off everything that lay on the desk, and placed her down softly.

He broke the kiss and moved his hands to Tali's hood. Shepard unbuttoned the hood, removed it and threw it on the couch next to the desk. He ran his hands through her long, dark hair. Tali closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Tali loved it when Shepard stroked her hair.

Shepard moved his right hand down to her check, using a thumb to softly stroke it. Tali leaned her face ever so slightly into his palm, luminious eyes staring at Shepard. He lowered his lips again to hers. This kiss was softer, more sensual, more loving.

Tali moved her hands to Shepard's chest. Grabbing two handfuls of his shirt, she tore it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Shepard shrugged his shoulders as the shirt dropped behind his back to the floor. Neither broke the kiss. Tali moved her hands to his belt. She fumbled with the hook for a moment before it was unclasped. She pulled the belt until it was free, and she dropped it on the floor. She then undid the three buttons and clasp and unzipped his fly. His trousers crumpled at his feet.

Tali broke the kiss and fumbled with her gloves, shaking slightly in her desperation to rid herself of the suit.

Once her gloves were off and on the floor, she reached for Shepard again, dragging him back in for another kiss. Her desire for Shepard over-riding all other senses. Tali moved her hands from Shepard's body, and fussed with her arm coverings, trying to find the clasps, desperate not to break the kiss. She struggled slightly before she finally found the clasp on her left, and then right, arm. Soon both were deposited on the floor.

Tali finally broke the kiss to whisper into Shepard's ear. "Back clasps."

They resumed their kiss as Shepard reached behind Tali and started searching for the clasps. He struggled slightly as his hands searched blindly.

Tali broke their kiss and gave a sly smile. "Forgotten, have we?"

"Never!" he whispered, as he grabbed the back of Tali's head and brought her forward, lips interlocking once again. He moved his hands up and down her back and he finally found the clasps. Once those were undone, he released Tali, so she could take everything off. Soon the top part of her suit joined everything else on the floor.

Shepard stood for a second taking in her body, the body he had not seen in nearly a year. Pale, slightly purple skin. Two pert breasts. Tattoo patterns along her ribs, and down her sides.

Shepard leaned in to Tali and starting kissing her neck, eliciting slight moans. A bite brought a giggle from her mouth. He moved to her collarbone, and to her shoulders. He kissed her arms and her hands. Nowhere was left untouched by his lips. Or so it seemed to Tali, who shivered with the sensation. It had been months since she had felt anything like this.

Since she had felt Shepard.

Shepard made his way back to her mouth. She leaned back, preventing the kiss. Her eyes were wide and bright. She wore a sly grin. She said one word.

"Bed."

Shepard nodded. He picked up Tali again, this time in his arms, his left arm under her knees, his arm right supporting her neck, as he turned and carried her the two or three steps towards the bed. He lay her gently on the quilt that covered the bed. Shepard moved towards the foot of the bed and grabbed the bottom part of her suit at the waist. He slowly pulled them down past her thighs, over her knees, and eventually her feet, until Tali was naked on the bed. He threw the pants somewhere, anywhere, behind him.

Shepard stood there, with a smile on his face and took in the view.

_Is there anything more beautiful?_

Tali looked up and noticed Shepard stare at her. Previously, it would have made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Even when Shepard and Tali had first started making love. Even though she knew Shepard desired her.

Now it made her feel wanted.

Sexy.

Loved.

"See something you like?" she asked coyly, that sly grin still on her face.

Shepard couldn't do anything but nod and mumble something incoherent.

"But, Shepard, I think you're overdressed," as she pointed at his underwear.

Shepard chuckled as removed his underwear and socks. Those deposited on the floor, he slowly lowered himself onto the bed and crept up and over Tali.

Soon they were face to face again. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Tali moaned into Shepard's mouth, as she could feel the intense heat emitted from Shepard's body. A low, guttural grunt sounded from the back of Shepard's throat as one of his hands explored Tali's body underneath him.

He released her lips and attacked her neck once again, numerous kisses and the occasional bite as he moved his head from side to side. He could hear her heavy breathing, panting, slight moans.

He moved south. Towards and past her collarbone. More kisses. More light bites.

He soon ran his tongue to her breasts. He softly caressed one breast as he delicately thumbed one nipple, teasing it. Her other breast was soon covered by Shepard's mouth as he softly teased the nipple with his tongue, a light bite that caused Tali to squeal and laugh. He swapped breasts, repeating the same process. Another squeal and laugh.

He slowly kissed his way down past her smooth stomach. Kissed placed all over her body, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. Tali sighed heavily and cooed something unintelligible.

Soon Shepard could smell her aroma. The sweet scent of her sex. Soon he would taste it on his tongue. But he continued to tease her as he made his way to nirvana. He kissed around the area. He kissed her thighs. Heightening the sensation.

Tali gasped. Shepard was driving her wild. Her hands grabbed balls of the quilt as she slightly arched her back.

He finally used his mouth on her, tasting her for the first time in months. At first he was delicate, causing Tali to shudder.

It had been too long for them both.

Tali arched her back further and moaned loudly.

"Shepard…. Keelah…."

More words that Shepard couldn't understand. Shepard continued to use his mouth, using techniques he had learned in the all time spent previously with Tali. He was surprised, at first, that quarian anatomy was quite similar to human. It gave him confidence that he could give her intense pleasure.

Soon he introduced a finger. That caused Tali to squirm slightly, slowly rocking her body as Shepard then inserted another digit. He continued to use his mouth and fingers as he could feel Tali slightly buck.

He then found what he termed 'the spot'. Similar to a human woman, but one where the affects were... better.

Tali went wild. She sat up, looking straight at Shepard, arms behind her on the bed, her luminous eyes glowing in the darkness.

Shepard looked up at her, with just his eyes, while continuing to give her pleasure. Tali's eyes were indescribable.

"You… need… to…"

Another loud moan as Shepard continued. Tali's body convulsed but she continued to stare into Shepard's eyes.

"fuck… me… now."

Shepard chuckled, and attacked her sex with renewed vigour. He was using his free hand on her body. Stretched to her breasts, teasing her again. He ran his hand up and down Tali's stomach. Soft movements. Light touching.

Tali fell back on the bed and arched her back again.

She was close. Her breathing becoming laboured. The moans ever louder.

She started shaking.

_Bingo!_

Loud moans escaped her mouth. A long list of words that Shepard couldn't understand. Tali started bucking wildly as Shepard could barely hold on while continuing to give her pleasure. Her orgasm completely overtook her. Then, as suddenly as it started, she went limp and Shepard finally stopped. Smiled to himself.

"Keelah… Shepard… How…" Tali breathed, unable to form any sort of coherent sentence.

Shepard moved back up over Tali's body, leaving soft kisses at places previously visited. Tali shuddered with every kiss, senses out of control, as she slowly recovered. Soon Shepard was level with Tali and lay beside her on the bed, on his back, with what could only be described as a big, dumb grin on his face. Tali turned on her side, looking towards him.

She was still shaking slightly. Breathing deeply. She draped an arm over his chest and smiled at him lazily. Her eyelids were slightly hooded.

No words were spoken.

No words were needed.

The pair lay there in bliss for a few minutes. Shepard wanted more but knew he should wait. He was aching to be inside her. But he thought it best to let Tali recover before attempting round two.

Soon enough, though, Shepard felt Tali stir. He watched her as she moved onto all fours and climbed over him, throwing her right leg to the other side of his body. He felt her reach for his manhood as she positioned herself over it. He gasped as he felt him enter her as she lowered herself down. His eyes rolled back into his head, a moan of his own escaping his lips. Tali gasped as Shepard filled her.

Finally they were together again.

Tali started to slowly move up and down. Shepard could feel her gripping him. He breathed deeply and tried to control himself. He grabbed Tali's waist to control her speed. He slightly lifted his knees, feet planted flat on the bed, cupping Tali's ass to give him the best access.

Tali smiled down at Shepard. She loved that she drove him crazy. That she had that effect on him. That she gave him such intense pleasure.

Tali lowered her upper body over Shepard, who released his hands from her waist. She placed a hand to either side of Shepard as she looked into his eyes. She loved to feel the heat that radiated off Shepard. The feel of her breasts on his muscular chest. She leaned forward for another kiss. Soft and sensual.

Shepard's placed his hands softly on her back as he pulled her body towards his. Soon their bodies were almost one. A more passionate kiss now being shared.

He started thrusting harder as Tali moaned into Shepard's mouth. Shepard grunted in reply. His mind concentrated on only one thing. Words could not be formed. It had been so long. He could already feel the end approach.

He released Tali as she sat upright again. She placed her hands on his chest, looking deep into Shepard's eyes as she started moving up and down faster. Shepard grabbed her by the waist again, this time matching her movements.

They both moved faster still. He could feel the end coming. Tali was on the verge again.

Shepard could feel Tali grip his manhood. She had another orgasm.

Moans. Grunting.

Shepard could feel his own approach.

"Jesus… fuck… Tali..."

He finished inside her. Shepard grabbed Tali's hands and pulled her forward, embracing her and holding her as he groaned.

A few more seconds and he felt empty.

Relieved.

Tali lay on top of Shepard, breathing deeply, again shaking every so slightly. They were both exhausted and covered in sweat. They lay there listening to each other breathing, feeling the rapid heartbeat of each other slow down.

Eventually, Tali lifted herself up and looked at Shepard. He moved strands of hair stuck to her forehead. He looked into her eyes, full of only one emotion.

Love.

"I love you, John Shepard."

"I love you, Tali'Zorah."

Tali moved off the top of Shepard and lay down next to him. He moved onto his side and Tali scooted back as Shepard spooned her. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both. He placed his right arm under her neck, which Tali grabbed with one hand, and his left arm over her waist, which Tali grabbed with her other hand. She felt safe and warm in Shepard's arms, close to his body, his breath on the back of her neck.

She was happy.

She was loved.

She was home.

* * *

_NB - Yeah, the proposal was cliché. Slightly corny even. But I think it works in the end._


	10. Chapter 10 - Update

_Author's Note - I really hate having to make up names! My imagination is never that good. So my thanks go to Lordess-Alicia (DeviantArt) for creating the Mass Effect Name Generator._

_This chapter isn't going to move the story along too much. It is going to give an overview of each race. Taking some lee-way with the Codex. In the end, it's how I want things. Sorry if it takes away the flow of the story for the time being, but I wanted to give a proper overview._

_This took a long time to think about and write. I had to rewrite the salarian bit about 3 or 4 times. I was letting my personal opinion about a certain character go against what salarians are actually like. What I actually write still has to be somewhat believable!_

* * *

Shepard had asked the majority of his regular crew to meet up in the lounge. They sat in various positions around the room, most imporantly, of course, in that Tali was beside him. He had the datapads, given to him by Hackett, in front of him piled on a table. While he could read the data available, and have an idea of what was going on, he thought having a bit of question and answer session would help him speed up his understanding of the current state of the galaxy.

"Okay guys, thanks for coming. Fairly simple. I'm just going to read the information on each datapad provided by Admiral Hackett, then throw open the floor to any opinions, updates or ideas. From what I gather, there has been a real sea-change in the galaxy. Would be a good idea to know what I'm walking into on the Citadel."

Succession of nods from the group.

"Good."

Shepard flicked open the first datapad.

* * *

Asari

_Asari hubris was the reason for their ultimate demise as the predominant power of the Milky Way. Their original position is now assumed false, particularly after revelations about the hidden Prothean artifact on Thessia. This fact was only revealed by the previous asari Councillor, to Commander Shepard, prior to the destruction of Thessia. The backlash of public opinion against the asari has been far-reaching, at least in the political sphere._

_Losses for the asari during the war were enormous. Thessia almost completely destroyed. Millions dead. Numerous asari worlds depopulated. At least 85% of their fleet wiped out._

_Surprisingly, Illium was spared most of the destruction. It is now the temporary seat of the Asari Government._

_Despite the political fall-out, the out-pouring of sympathy, and support, for the asari civilian population has exceeded expectations. Citizens of most Council races are currently on Thessia helping the rebuild. Volus merchants are on Illium trying to help kick-start the economy. Turian engineers are helping rebuild some of the shattered asari fleet. Krogan soldiers are helping clear out any pockets of Reapers not destroyed by the Crucible._

_Regarding their Council position, the asari knew that the status quo, regarding the old three-race council, could no longer be maintained, and that a change must happen. Councillor Tevos was removed by the asari Government from her position, blamed for a lack of action regarding the Reaper threat. The asari agreed that the previous function of the Council was no longer viable, and agreed to an opening up after human, turian and non-Council races joined forces, demanding immediate change, with neither the asari, or salarians, in a strong enough position to resist._

_The current asari Councillor is Arana Lyria._

Shepard put down the datapad and blew out his cheeks. Looked at Liara. Who just stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry, Liara, but that doesn't make for very nice reading."

Liara looked at Shepard. Shimmer of tears in her eyes. "No. It doesn't, Shepard. And it's our own fault. We thought we were so much smarter than everyone else. That we could actually survive the Reaper War alone. Idiocy! Sheer idiocy! I believe there is a human term that would be appropriate - It really came back to bite us in the ass. Big time. Millions, upon millions, of asari died because…."

She stopped as Kaidan put an arm around her shoulder, pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. Liara sobbed quietly.

"Do you want to move on, Shepard? Please?" asked Kaidan, quietly. Eyes pleading.

Shepard just nodded, a last mournful look at Liara.

_Despite what Samara said, it will take years for them to truly recover._

* * *

Batarians

_The fact a single batarian is alive today verges on a miracle. Their losses were catastrophic. After the loss of the entire Bahak system, Batarian space was the first stop for the invading Reaper forces. Kar'Shan, the batarian homeworld, was obliterated. Little survived, and reconstruction efforts have barely started. It is not known if, or when, batarians can once again settle on their homeworld._

_The batarian Hegemony was completely destroyed, as were most batarian military forces. However, a single batarian fleet escaped the destruction, and served with Allied forces, in the final defence of Earth. Batarians fought with bravery and distinction, and earned the admiration of their fellow soldiers._

_As such, with the Hegemony gone and the batarians freed, there has been a warming of relations between batarians and the Council races, including humanity. The Alliance have helped batarian refugees, in either resettling on batarian colony worlds, or settling batarians on dual human / batarian colonies to foster better relations._

_The new batarian Government has also promised Council races to step in and eradicate the piracy problem that currently infests the Terminus Systems._

_Thanks to their pursuit of peace, the new Citadel Council have awarded the batarians with 'observer status'. It is hoped that, if the batarians continue on the path they are on, they can become fully-fledged members of the new Council by the next decade._

Shepard looked up, eyes wide with surprise.

"Wow, even after everything that has happened, I never thought that humanity would be on friendly terms with the batarians."

Vega spoke up. "The average batarian had no idea what was going on outside their own planet, Shepard, thanks to the Ministry of Information. They were spoon-fed Government propaganda for decades. No wonder they hated all of us."

"So has anyone in this room been to the Terminus Systems in the past year?"

Vega spoke up again. "Done one or two shuttle runs to the new colony worlds. It's… heart-warming Shepard, to see humans and batarians working side by side. All the old hatreds forgotten. The average batarian appreciates what the Alliance, and the Council, are trying to do. They want perpetual peace as much as everyone else."

"That's great news. Fingers crossed it lasts."

* * *

Drell and Hanar

_Thanks to the efforts of Commander Shepard, the joint homeworld of the drell and hanar, Kahje, was saved from Reaper annihilation._

_With few losses, the drell are happy to remain of Kahje, in continued gratitude to the hanar. The drell homeworld, Rakhana, is unfortunately beyond saving. Offers of a new, drier homeworld for the drell have been considered, but politely refused, despite health problems suffered by the majority of drell if they continue to reside on Kahje._

_As a recognised galactic race, the drell have been awarded a seat on the Citadel Council._

_As a recognised galactic race, the hanar have been awarded a seat on the Citadel Council._

_The current drell Councillor is Shadur Corys._

_The current hanar Councillor is Ozymandias [soul name unknown]._

"Hmmm, not much information there."

"With so few numbers, Shepard, the drell could not operate in forward units, but continued their work as assassins, and their regular roles helping the hanar," explained Liara, "As for the hanar, their situation has changed little. You saved their planet, Shepard, for which they are forever thankful. Their combined fleet served with distinction during the war. And both races now have a Council seat. For both, it's an all-round win."

"Can't say I'm surprised by the drell remaining on Kahje. They are a very honourable race. I remember my conversations with Thane, about their history, and how the hanar saved them. But they'll continue to have health problems?"

"That is a possibility, Shepard," replied Liara, "But there are hopes that salarian scientists may be able to help out. They may not be able to cure their health problems completely, but there is hope that they may be able to produce some form of medication to prevent them suffering the worst of ailments."

* * *

Elcor

_Unfortunately for the elcor, their homeworld of Dekuuna was decimated by Reaper forces. Hundreds of thousands were lost, and it was only thanks to the efforts of Commander Shepard, that even a fraction of the population was saved._

_Despite their losses, the remaining elcor volunteered in droves to support the war effort, and were another group to fight with distinction during the final battle above Earth._

_In the months since the war, the elcor have started the re-settling on their homeworld. Those elcor who did not reside on Dekuuna prior to the war have also travelled to their homeworld to help. This has resulted in very few elcor seen outside their own system._

_As a recognised galactic race, the elcor have been awarded a seat on the Citadel Council._

_The current elcor Councillor is Kanros._

"Damn, the elcor had it rough. I remember when the elcor Ambassador contacted me, in regards to Dekuuna. Managed to rescue a few thousand. Still remember his last words to me. Not enough. It was hearbreaking, but a symptom of what nearly every race was suffering at the time."

"They got their revenge, Shepard," stated Vega, "A single elcor battery eliminated thousands of Reaper forces in London. They take a bit of flak for their speech and mannerisms, but they are tough bastards."

* * *

Geth

_Having achieved individual consciousness, the first artificial intelligence in recorded history to achieve this, the geth have become a member of the wider galactic community. Their peace deal with the quarians, which has resulted in the quarians once again on their homeworld of Rannoch, has been applauded._

_The geth are still unsure of their place in the galactic community. They wish to co-operate, but past grievances still rise to the surface at times. However, the geth have been incredibly forthright in their dealings with all Council races, and seem to desire only peace, and the knowledge that they will be safe from reprisals._

_The quarians have been extremely positive in their view of the geth since re-establishing themselves on Rannoch. It is the quarians who pushed for the geth to have a seat on the Council, believing this would help them feel part of the wider Galactic community._

_In recognition of their peace-deal with the quarians, their efforts during the Reaper War, and to foster better relations between the geth and all Council races, the geth were rewarded with a seat on the Citadel Council._

_The current geth Councillor is Socrates._

Shepard was stunned. "The geth? On the Council? Never thought I would read that."

"The geth have been fantastic in their treatment of our races," answered Tali, "They have been nothing but help as we try to re-establish our lives on Rannoch. We could not have done it without them in all honesty. Involving them in Galactic politics will only help their mindset."

"So where are the geth based?"

"There are many platforms on Rannoch, who help the population. However, a higher percentage are happier to remain in space above Rannoch. They effectively protect us."

"Protect? You mean you're allies?"

"Not quite, there is nothing written down as such, but both sides see the sense of mutual co-operation."

"Tali, that is fantastic news. Long may it continue."

Tali smiled under her helmet. She hoped so too.

* * *

Humanity

_**Earth**. Major population centres suffered enormous casualties. Cities on the North American and European continents hit hardest. China, Japan and the Sub-Continent also devastated. Regions such as Central America, the Middle East and Africa suffered less destruction._

_Rebuilding efforts started no later than one calendar month after victory. Numerous cities have already been completely rebuilt. Thanks must go to turian engineers, who have provided considerable assistance in rebuilding efforts. The epicentre of the final battle, London, is currently 80% rebuilt and is temporary home of the Alliance Parliament until the rebuild of Arcturus Station is complete._

_**Human colonie**s. Numerous human colonies were completely wiped out, by either Reaper or Cerberus forces. However, thousands of refugees managed to escape to either the Citadel, Earth or other colony worlds not hit by enemy forces._

_Repopulation of most colonies have already started in earnest. Batarian refugees have been invited to certain colonies in the Terminus Systems to foster a new era of co-operation._

_**Alliance Government**. Arcturus Station, home of the Systems Alliance parliament, is 40% rebuilt, re-opening anticipated in two years. Elections for a new Government took place six months after the war._

_**Alliance Military**. 55% of Alliance Fleet vessels were lost during the war. 65% of Alliance Ground Forces were lost during the war. Rebuilding of the Alliance Fleet vessels has started, but is of secondary importance, until the beginning of next year, to the rebuilding of civilian structures._

_**Citadel Council**. Humanity was one of the loudest voices for change to take place within the Council. With the removal of Councillors Tevos and Valern, the support of Councillor Sparatus, and the growing discontent of non-Council races, a new Citadel Council was established on August 1st, 2189._

_The current human Councillor is Niall Quinn._

"Sounds like we're recovering well. Better than what I would expect considering the destruction."

"Humanity again at its finest, Shepard," explained Kaidan, "But there are many other races on Earth also helping us. Apart from turian engineers, there are salarian scientists, volus merchants, krogan foot soldiers, all chipping in to get humanity back on its feet."

"What about our position regarding colonies?"

"Once the mass relays opened up again, the Alliance spared what ships they could to collect survivors, but also immediately started the re-colonisation of some planets. One future problem could be food production. We need food production on colony worlds to restart ASAP."

"Agreed. The last thing we need is a starving population. Anywhere."

* * *

Krogan

_With the genophage cured, for the first time in over a thousand years, the krogan can look to the future with confidence. Krogan assistance, particularly on the turian homeworld of Palaven, was invaluable, and no doubt helped significantly in the defeat of the Reapers._

_It is thanks to Commander Shepard, and salarian scientist Mordin Solus, that the genophage was cured. It was the deal brokered by Commander Shepard, regarding the genophage cure, that resulted in Krogan forces participating in the war throughout the galaxy._

_The leadership of Urdnot Wrex, and his partner, Bakara, are no doubt the catalyst for change. Urdnot Wrex has spoken at length of the needs for peace. He has backed his words with actions, sealing alliances with the turian hierarchy, and the Salarian Republics. Krogan emissaries have also reached out to most other galactic races._

_On Tuchanka, salarian scientists are helping rebuild the Shroud, to help the Krogan atmosphere. Turian engineers are helping with significant building projects. Both the turians and salarians have promised help in obtaining colony worlds for the krogan, via the Citadel Council._

_In recognition of krogan assistance during the Reaper War, the krogan have been awarded a seat on the Citadel Council._

_The current krogan Councillor is Akog Breng._

Shepard beamed. "Absolutely fantastic news. After everything the krogan have suffered, I am delighted to read this. Absolutely delighted."

His crew were somewhat taken aback. Tali had to ask, "Why are you so happy, Shepard?"

"Because any krogan born tomorrow now has a future. For the first time in a thousand years, the krogan have the most important thing: hope. For a greater future. For a thousands years, any krogan born was punished for the mistakes of their ancestors. That is wrong. The genophage was wrong. I am proud we ended it."

Garrus gave Shepard a look, but wisely stayed silent. He knew of Shepard's stance on the genophage. It had been one of the very few things the two had ever argued about. However, Garrus also knew and understood Wrex. He considered Wrex a friend, and Garrus did eventually support Shepard in his support of the cure. As long as Wrex remained in charge...

Shepard continued. "I have full faith in what Wrex has told me before. He wants peace. He wants the Krogan to prosper. He does not want war. The turian hierarchy at least seem positive, as do the Salarian Republics. And, all I can think is, good luck to them."

Tali smiled at Shepard from behind her mask.

_He always knows the right thing to say._

* * *

Leviathan

_Not much is known about the Leviathan, apart from reports commissioned by Commander Shepard, who made first contact during the Reaper War._

_Since the end of the war, there has been no contact from the Leviathan._

_At the present time, there are no concerns regarding Leviathan intentions. That being said, mass relays into Leviathan space are being closely monitored. In time, these may be deactivated to prevent any further attempts at indoctrination._

"Slightly concerned that there are 'no concerns' about the Leviathan. I thought my reports established, pretty clearly, that they see themselves as the apex race."

"Shepard. All Leviathan artifacts used during the Reaper War have been found and destroyed. Any artifacts found since will also be destroyed, as per Council orders. Now that we know how Leviathan establishes control, the Council have put in place contingencies to prevent it happening again."

"Well, it's something I guess. Thanks EDI."

* * *

Quarians

_For the first time in 300 years, the quarians have a homeworld. The quarians are back on Rannoch. Thanks to the efforts of the combined forces of Commander Shepard and his crew, the quarian admiralty, and the geth, peace, which for the past 300 years appeared distinctly impossible, was finally achieved._

_The quarians spent little time re-establishing themselves on their homeworld, and thanks to geth preservation, the amount of rebuilding will be minimal. The geth are also helping the quarians with technology that will result in suits no longer being required on Rannoch, though the wearing of suits will be required in most other systems._

_Once peace with the geth was achieved, thousands of quarian ships, in thanks to Commander Shepard, joined the Allied War Effort, and represented their race bravely in the Battle for Earth._

_In recognition of their unprecedented peace deal with the geth, and their combined efforts, with geth forces, during the Reaper War, the quarians have been awarded a seat on the Citadel Council._

_The current quarian Councillor is Kael'Fennas vas Yaska._

Shepard simply turned and grinned at Tali. "Good news."

"It is, Shepard. I can't believe the amount of co-operation between us, and the geth. When we met, all those years ago, if you had told me that we would have been back on Rannoch, and at peace with the geth, I would have laughed in your face. But, now, it seems like anything is possible."

"Have you had much news from home?"

"Not as much as I'd like. But, to be honest, I've been quite distracted. But that's okay. We have all the time in the world."

"We'll be home soon enough, Tali."

* * *

Rachni

_Once thought extinct, a rachni queen was found by Commander Shepard, on the planet of Novera in 2183. With a promise of retreating through the mass relay network, and peaceful intentions, Shepard chose to the release the rachni queen. Little was heard from the Rachni after that._

_In 2186, the rachni queen was found by Commander Shepard on the planet of Utukku. Although the queen was still of sound mind, any children birthed were indoctrinated by the Reapers. With the help of the krogan Aralakh Company, the majority of Reaper and rachni forces were eliminated, and the rachni queen saved once again._

_The rachni proved themselves invaluable, as both workers and foot soldiers during the Reaper War, and in the reconstruction of homeworlds and mass relays at the wars completion._

_However, living up to her original promise to Commander Shepard, the rachni queen and her followers have all retreated to their homeworld of Suen, and the mass relay network into their home system now lies dormant._

_As such, the rachni have no Citadel Council representative. Their assistance during the war remains appreciated by all Council races, and an invitation to join the Citadel Council, initially as an observer, remains open._

"I know I've been doubted, twice, about saving the queen, but I just knew in my gut that she was telling the truth. Both times. I'm glad they have survived and can now thrive. I can understand why they have retreated, though. Too much bad blood between the rachni and other races, even after everything that happened during the Reaper War."

"It's not the first time you've proven everyone wrong," said Liara, "I remember when you released her the first time, on Noveria. No-one wants the genocide of an entire race on their conscience."

Shepard grimaced, thoughts of the geth flooding back. But he pushed those away. The geth still lived. As Tali said, his conscience was clear. Instead, he smiled. "You're right, Liara. We did the right thing."

* * *

Salarians

_The biggest change throughout the galaxy has taken place in the Salarian Union. Revelations about the attempted sabotage of the genophage cure led to an immediate backlash against, and within, the Salarian Union. The lack of salarian help during the Reaper War, apart from rogue STG forces and the Salarian Third Fleet, which broke ranks from official policy, irked most galactic governments. Councillor Valern was dismissed at the earliest opportunity, as soon as the revelations regarding the genophage sabotage went public. However, Dalatrass Linron maintains nominal control over what is left of the Salarian Union._

_The rise of the Salarian Republics has resulted in the overthrow of numerous regional governments, and the erosion of Dalatrass power, in salarian space. The Salarian Republics now control at least 80% of salarian space, though Sur'Kesh remains out of their control. As usual, and typically salarian, all overthrows have been bloodless coups._

_The Salarian Republics differ only slightly to the structure of government of the Salarian Union, however there are now elections on each world. However, the Salarian Republics economic and military models remain roughly the same as the Salarian Union._

_As the Salarian Republics are now considered the dominant salarian faction, despite not holding the salarian homeworld, the Salarian Republics were selected to provide the salarian representative for the new Citadel Council, despite vehement protests from the Salarian Union. The new salarian Councillor immediately agreed to the opening up of the Citadel Council._

_The current salarian Councillor is Lazlan Risaron._

"All I can say is good. Fuck 'em! If the Republics ask, I'm going in. I will gladly finish of Linron."

The group sat in stunned silence at Shepard's outburst. Shepard turned off the datapad and threw it on the floor. Stood up and paced the room. Anger flowed through his veins. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Shepard, why the anger?" asked Kaidan, genuine worry on his face.

"Two words, Kaidan. Genophage cure. Oh, trust me, you missed a whole load of fun there. Mordin and I were trying to solve a thousand year old problem, and Dalatrass Linron first calls me a bully for trying to do the right thing, then tries to bribe me - ME! - to prevent the genophage. After completing the task, she sends me an email condemning me for it. Then has the gall to say she was ashamed of Mordin for sacrificing his life, making sure the cure spread."

Shepard leaned against the window, looking outside into space, his forehead against his forearm.

_Deep breaths, Shepard. Calm down._

Shepard composed himself and turned around. Looked at Liara.

"Liara, any allies we may have in the new government?"

Liara was silent for a moment, unsure if she should say. She took a breath and spoke. "Plenty, Shepard. General Kirrahe…"

"Kirrahe is a General now?"

"Yes, Shepard. When he heard about what happened with Mordin, the genophage and Linron, he cut ties with Special Task Groups (STG) after the Reaper War ended. Effectively went rogue with a group called the Free Salarian Task Forces (FSTF). Since the end of the Reaper War, more and more former STG members are joining the FSTF. Kirrahe is one of their leaders. The FSTF are the armed wing of the Salarian Republics, though they are very much modelled on STG."

"EDI. Make contact with Kirrahe. Let him know I'm alive. And willing to help. Not sure what I can do, but if I can help get rid of Linron, I'll limp my way across half of Sur'Kesh to put a bullet in her fucking head."

"Are you sure, Shepard?"

"Yes. Do it."

"Very well."

Tali sat silently on the couch. She understood the anger on display, she knew Shepard carried the burden of Mordin's death on his conscience, even though he knew he died for the greatest of reasons, but she was concerned Shepard was involving himself in something that didn't require his presence.

And the last thing she wanted was Shepard off fighting another war. Not having spent six months in a coma. Not with his bad knee. Not after just making her his fiancé.

_Typical Shepard, always trying to solve someone else's problem. That's why I love him. But I'll talk to him later. In private. I haven't seen him this angry since the incident with Gerrel and the geth dreadnought. Or maybe Thessia._

* * *

Turians

_The turians, with the largest navy in the galaxy, were expected to put up significant resistance to the advancing Reaper forces. But the turians were gobsmacked when Reaper forces used their own tactics against them. And the turians wilted. But they did not break._

_New tactics from the turian navy caused a number of small, but decisive, victories in turian space. The arrival of krogan forces helped turn the tide on Palaven. The alliance brokered by Commander Shepard released vital turian resources for the Battle of Earth._

_Since the end of the war, the turian's have been heavily involved in galactic politics. They have signed an alliance of mutual co-operation with the krogan. Friendship between the turian and human governments is closer than ever. The turians were also one of the first to recognise the new salarian government._

_Regarding the Citadel Council, Councillor Sparatus supported human and non-Council races calls for the opening up of the Citadel Council. It is believed the actions of Commander Shepard in twice saving the Citadel Council that swayed his decision. With the completion of the Reaper War, Councillor Sparatus chose to retire from galactic politics._

_The current turian Councillor is Jorantian Akictus._

"Garrus, sounds like things are looking bright for the turians?"

"They are, Shepard. Palaven is on track to be completely rebuilt within five to ten years. Amazing, really, considering the damage. But, once again, it is thanks to the alliances you created during the war. The krogan have been nothing short of sensational. Firstly, during the war, when they pretty much kicked Reaper butt off Palaven, with a little help, of course, from the turians. It is now referred to as the 'Miracle of Palaven'.

And, since the end of the war, the era of co-operation between us would melt the coldest of hearts. I'm glad that, one, we signed the alliance with the krogan, and two, we recognised the Salarian Republics."

"What about local politics?"

"Nothing will change, Shepard. The hierarchy is too ingrained in our society. It's linked to our very being. But we have no desire to change the status quo. We're happy with what we have."

* * *

Volus

_Unfortunately for the Volus, due to the pacifist nature of their government, and the volus generally, their homeworld of Irune made them easy prey for the Reapers. Only at first._

_While the Reapers did lay waste to vast swathes of Irune, the Miracle of Palaven opened up numerous turian and krogan forces to attempt the liberation, and the eventual defeat, of Reaper forces on Irune._

_The liberation resulted in a small volus fleet joining the Allied war effort, and all branches of their very small military fought with courage during the Battle of Earth._

_Post-war, the volus were finally awarded a seat on the Citadel Council, something that should have happened many, many years ago._

_The current volus Councillor is Din Korlack._

"I remember speaking with Din Korlack a few years back. I thought he was a rude, little bugger at the time, but looking back, I can understand why."

"The turians felt responsible for what happened on Irune," explained Garrus, with a sigh, "Considering we were meant to protect them. The Reaper forces, which originally arrived, just completely overwhelmed us."

"I'm sure the volus understand though, Garrus?"

"Oh, they do, Shepard. They know what the Reapers were all about, and understand they were a near invincible enemy. But it still doesn't take away the pang of guilt. Even though we know, in our hearts, we could do nothing about it. But we are making amends by helping them rebuild. We offered to give them full sovereignty, but they wished to remain a turian protectorate, primarily for matters of defence."

* * *

Vorcha

_Unsurprisingly, the Reapers found conquering the vorcha homeworld of Heshtok difficult, as there is no single vorcha government or military. The result was a number of Reaper units being tied down on the vorcha homeworld, which could not be used in other theatres of war._

_However, this does not mean that the vorcha contributed anything worthwhile to the war effort. The only significant vorcha presence was as the result of the alliance forged by Commander Shepard and Aria T'Loak, who provided three mercenary armies to fight in the final Battle for Earth._

_Post-war, the vorcha have shown little interest in forming a single government for the galaxy at large to deal with. All vorcha have been warned that continued participation in illegal activities, such as mercenaries and pirates, will be met with overwhelming force._

_As there is no single vorcha government recognised, the vorcha have no Citadel Council representation, and no invite exists, at this time, for them to join._

"Any news on if the vorcha will ever unite and participate in galactic politics?"

"That is unlikely, Shepard," answered Liara, "Considering vorcha biology, the short life-span, and their cultural make-up, they simply have little interest in anything other than fighting. However, the Citadel Council have made it clear they will no longer put up with vorcha aggression in the Terminus Systems. The only planet left alone in the Terminus System is Omega, as the Council have enough trust in Aria to keep her people under control."

"Very well. Okay, thanks for your opinions everyone. It's been very helpful."

* * *

A few hours later, Shepard was sat in his cabin reading over the datapads. He felt tired, but he wanted to imprint all the information in his mind.

He heard the decontamination unit working outside and knew Tali would enter the room in a few seconds. He put the datapad on the table and looked up, waiting for Tali to enter.

Tali walked in and down the two steps. She stopped and looked at Shepard. She was wringing her hands, a habit she thought she had stopped. But she was nervous. And worried about Shepard. And upset about what she had witnessed earlier.

"Shepard, we need to talk," she stated.

Shepard looked at her silently. He knew what this was about. He had felt guilty ever since blowing up about the salarians. It was a heat of the moment thing. But he'd completely forgotten about it. That was until Tali walked in, and he noticed her demeanour.

"Sure, Tali, let's talk. I know what this is about."

Tali walked over and sat down next to Shepard, her head slightly titled. "You do?"

"Sure I do, Tali. You say you can read me like a book. And you can. You always know what I'm thinking. Or what I'm about to say. But I've also learned to pick up a number of your mannerisms over time. But I also know what you're worried about anyway."

"Shepard, what you said about the salarians. And going to fight. You weren't serious, were you?"

"No, Tali, I wasn't. And I'm sorry I worried you. It was a heat of the moment thing. I was just so… angry, when I read the information on the datapad. No-one has any idea how much I absolutely despise Dalatrass Linron. You know me, Tali, I try to see the good in everyone. But Linron, no, there is no good in that woman. That is why I said what I said."

"But what about contacting General Kirrahe? He may now expect your help."

"Tali, there is no way I can fight in my current condition. But I would like to talk to Kirrahe, see how he is, what the situation is. Perhaps I can give some advice? Anything that sees the end of Linron."

"Are you sure, Shepard? I know how much you like a good fight," Tali's voice suddenly a bit brighter, dripping with humour.

"As I said, Tali, I'm a man of peace now. My fighting days are done," said Shepard with a smirk.

"Good. I'm glad to hear. Thank you, Shepard. You've put my mind at ease."

Tali then stretched, somewhat seductively, catching Shepard's undivided attention.

"Now, how about we go to bed?" she said, as she removed her mask and tenderly kissed Shepard on the lips. She then stood and walked over to the bed, plopping herself down on her usual side.

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all day," responded Shepard, as he started undressing, joining Tali on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Goodbye

_Author's Note - Two updates in two days! I actually had this chapter written long ago but had to find a place within the story to place it._

* * *

Shepard sat on the shuttle. Staring straight ahead, at nothing in particular. He looked as if he was deep in thought. But he actually wasn't trying to think at all. His elbows were on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him. He was surrounded by his friends. Tali, like usual, was at his side. But there was no talking at this time. No joking. No laughter. Not for this journey. It was not the time or place.

The shuttle was descending into London. One last mission on Earth before the Normandy leaves.

For Shepard, this mission was personal.

A last act.

Shepard looked out the shuttle window at London below him. The weather was appalling. There was low cloud. Heavy rain. It looked cold. The weather matched his mood.

Downcast.

Miserable.

Gloomy.

Incredibly sad.

He turned his head to look at Tali and gave the briefest of smiles. Took one of her hands in his left.

"Thanks for coming, Tali," he whispered.

"No thanks needed, Shepard. It's the least your fiancé could do for you," Tali whispered back.

Shepard grinned at that. He looked at the ring that hung around Tali's neck. It's beauty was only exceeded by her own.

He returned his attention to outside. He could see that the shuttle was almost on the ground.

"Everyone ready?"

A succession of nods or verbal agreements.

Shepard stood up, releasing Tali's hand, as he used the cane in his left. With his right hand, he picked up the wreath. It felt heavy in his hand. Heavy as his heart felt at that moment. He looked down at the blue sash wrapped around the wreath, the Alliance Navy insignia featuring prominently.

Garrus, dressed in turian dress uniform and raincoat, opened the shuttle door and stepped off first.

"Spirits, is the weather always this awful? Where is London again? Country is called England, right?"

That raised some slight chuckles that slowly petered out. Shepard didn't mind the joke. The mood was already sombre enough. He knew he was the cause. Soon everyone on the shuttle had disembarked, Shepard giving Garrus a quick pat on the back and wink. Garrus nodded his head in return.

Shepard left Tali with Garrus as he walked back to the shuttle, leaning back in. He instructed Cortez to lower the shuttle completely to the ground, and switch it off. He was coming too.

Vega had landed the other shuttle close by. Shepard walked over to check everyone was ready and walked them over to his shuttle group. They all stood together, two perfect rows.

Shepard observed the group silently.

_I have a fantastic set of crew and friends._

With a brisk nod and a flick of the head, Shepard turned and walked into the cemetery. He could hear the group fall in behind him, as they slowly made their way past the many gravestones. The rain cascaded down the front of his cap and down his coat. He had refused to wear a raincoat, but he remained dry for the moment. Only the sounds of the rain entered his ears, the occasional clash of thunder in the distance, the occasional splash as feet entered a puddle.

The cemetery was dark, gloomy, a sense of foreboding. The trees seemed to encroach on him.

He stared straight ahead as he eventually found the row of gravestones expected, turning to his left down the small path. Another 20 metres, and he came to a small clearing. A larger gravestone than most in the row. Already surrounded by flowers and wreaths.

The group all walked in behind Shepard, again forming up in two rows. Shepard turned around to face them. Looked into all their eyes. He appreciated that they were here. He would tell them later how much it meant. For now, it was too difficult.

He turned around to face the gravestone. Stood to attention. He removed his cap, feeling the rain land lightly on his head. He placed the cap in his left hand, along with his cane. Feet together. Left arm, cane and cap at one side. Wreath in his right hand. He took a deep breath. Composed himself.

He stepped towards the gravestone. It was barely three steps. He placed the wreath beneath the name. He ran his fingers along the letters on the gravestone.

DAVID EDWARD ANDERSON. ADMIRAL

PROUD SERVANT OF THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE

BORN 1.6.2137 - DIED 26.2.2189

Shepard took two steps backwards from the gravestone. Stood at attention again. He raised his right hand in salute. Held it there for a long time. Lowered his right hand to his side. Tears, that were already running down his cheeks, were masked by the rain that ran down his face. He wiped his face down before turning around.

Shepard faced his crew. Let out a deep breath. Composed his mind.

_Just a few words._

"We have all heard, or read, the eulogies given for this man.

Captain.

Admiral.

Servant.

Saviour.

Hero.

Friend.

These are but a few of the words that have been used to describe him. Words are sometimes not enough. Men can, and are, defined by their actions. David Edward Anderson's life was defined by actions. Innumerable times, Anderson fought for the Alliance. For humanity. Her allies. The galaxy. But, most of all, for the greater good of us all. Time and again he sacrificed personal well-being, and personal happiness, in the pursuit of justice. To protect the innocent. To protect humanity. To protect us.

On the Crucible, Anderson sacrificed his own life to prevent our annihilation. Our extinction. Humanity, and all other races in the galaxy, are indebted to this man. Until the end of time itself, Anderson will be remembered as the hero. The saviour. The greatest soldier.

He was a great man. He inspired others. He saved my life..."

Shepard stopped and looked down, as the tears freely flowed . This was more difficult than he thought it would be. Tali made a small movement. Shepard looked up at her. Looked into her eyes.

_I'm okay, I need to do this._

Tali looked back into his eyes. She gave the smallest of nods, and remained where she was.

"We take this time to remember Admiral David Edward Anderson. Earth's greatest soldier. The Galaxy's saviour. Our leader. Our friend."

Shepard took a deep breath. Whispered.

"My friend."

Shepard turned back to face the gravestone. He saluted once again. And then it was all too much.

* * *

Tali was concerned. Shepard was visibly upset. Almost breaking. She watched as he turned to face the gravestone again. Watched as he saluted once again. Even though she was not part of the Alliance, not even human, she knew Anderson. They had met before, years ago. She had liked him. He had always been nice to her. Even though she was a quarian, back in a time when quarians were known as 'suit-rats'. She also knew of the deep respect Shepard had for Anderson. She knew the relationship was even more than that of an officer and a subordinate between the two. Their conversations in the hospital revealed the deep, personal bond the two men shared.

She saluted, as everyone else beside her did. As a sign of respect.

For Shepard.

For Anderson.

But she still watched Shepard.

Watched as he slowly lowered his arm from his forehead.

Watched as his body slowly started shaking.

Watched as Shepard, the Commander, the vanquisher of innumerable enemies, the Saviour of the Galaxy, the man she loved, sank to his knees in despair.

"Oh, Shepard..." she whispered under her breath.

Without looking at anyone else, she crossed the few steps to stand beside him. She laid a hand on her shoulder. She could hear the words Shepard was whispering. Almost pleading.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Tali knew what the words referred to. The debrief with Hackett had revealed Shepard's turmoil.

She felt a hand grab one of her arms. She looked down to see Shepard, his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears, looking right into her eyes. Unasked, knowing what Shepard wanted, she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, and embraced him. Held him tight, his head buried in the nook between her neck and shoulder. Felt his body shake continuously. She could hear the anguish and pain in his cries. The continued apologies.

Tali lost track of how long she sat there on her knees, in the rain and mud, as she held the now completely broken Commander. She knew this was the final stage. Acceptance that Anderson was truly gone. Tali was aware of what Shepard was suffering, the medical condition given to soldiers who survive war, but are deeply scarred, emotionally and psychologically, rather than physically. Miranda had carefully explained it to her. Shepard had been dealing with it over the previous months, but this was the hardest step of all.

She looked up into the faces of those who were there. There was no shock. All knew that Shepard had always carried around a burden. The burden of all the deaths of colleagues lost. The deaths of those who could not be saved. They knew the burden would, and had, finally become too much. Most were lookin away from the scene unfolding in front of them, their own thoughts and tears focused elsewhere. Even Vega, the most stoic and unflappable of soldiers, was not immune.

Tali could eventually feel Shepard stop shaking, the cries diminish to nothing. She felt Shepard move his head from where it lay on her shoulder. He looked right into her eyes. Tali moved her right hand to caress his cheek. A simple act, to let him know it was alright. He gave a slight smile and a nod.

Together, they stood back up, Tali taking Shepard's hand in hers. She looked at Shepard, taking a deep breath, re-composing himself. The grief was still there in his eyes, she could still see the anguish in his face, but he seemed taller, almost as if a weight had finally be lifted. She felt him give a squeeze of her hand.

"I'm okay, Tali," he whispered, looking down at her, a slight smile, "Thank you."

Tali merely gave a squeeze of his hand back, and gave a slight smile back, behind the mask. His thanks were unnecessary, but she appreciated it all the same.

Hand in hand, they stepped back towards the gravestone.

She heard Shepard take a deep breath.

She watched as Shepard placed his hand on top of the gravestone.

She heard Shepard's final words.

"Goodbye, my friend."

* * *

___NB - I had no idea what to put as the date of death. The Reaper War started in 2186, according to the ME3 Game Codex. And as the game doesn't really give time and dates, I've decided on the Reaper War lasting three years, based on the outbreak of the invasion of Earth taking place in January, 2186. Why three years? Although the Crucible was of intricate design, but relatively easy to follow, Shepard travelled the galaxy putting together a coalition of forces that would have taken a long time to organise. If anyone is wondering when they is taking place, add the three year war to six months in hospital, then months of rehab, the timeframe of this story may be around late-2190 / early-2191. However, in the end, the date isn't that important as it's rarely mentioned going forward._


	12. Chapter 12 - Statues

Shepard stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for Tali. Humming a tune. Tali sat at one of the tables. Watching Shepard, a dreamy smile hidden under her mask. Garrus stood on the other side of the workbench to Shepard, chuckling.

Shepard turned around with a questioning look for Garrus. "What?"

"Good night, Shepard? You always hum to yourself after a… good night."

Shepard could actually feel himself blushing. "It was very nice, Garrus."

"I'm sure it was. Did Tali have a good night too?"

Tali could hear the conversation developing, so moved over to Shepard, hugging him while looking at Garrus. "Shepard is the perfect gentleman, Garrus. You could probably do with some lessons. Perhaps my fiancé could teach you how to treat a woman?"

Garrus burst out laughing.

Shepard gave another quizzical look. "What's so funny?"

Garrus stopped. "Listen, I know Shepard's a nice guy, but he's a… little dense when it comes to the affections, and attention, of women. Because, let's be honest, Shepard, you completely missed that Tali was interested in you on the original Normandy. As was Liara. Then there was the fun chasing the Collectors."

Shepard put down the utensil he was holding. "What are you talking about, Garrus?"

"You seriously don't know?"

Shepard looked at Garrus, turned to Tali, then looked back at Garrus. "No?"

Garrus sighed and looked at Tali. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Tali nodded. Shepard was now totally confused.

Garrus continued. "Okay, you see the thing is, Shepard, Tali was not the only crew member interested in the 'Great Commander Shepard' during our adventures."

"What on earth are you talking about, Garrus?"

"Well, it was pretty clear, that in addition to Tali, Liara was interested in you while we were chasing Saren, and, at least three women the second time round would have been interested in pursuing some form of relationship. Jumping your bones. Enjoying the good-ship Shepard."

Shepard was flabbergasted. "Who? I mean apart from Liara?"

"Well, Liara was clearly interested in your while we chased Saren. All the signs were there. Hints dropped. And I mean hints, Shepard. But I think she could have had bright lights over her head, flashing 'I'm available', and you'd have missed the signs. Then, chasing the Collectors, there was Kelly Chambers. She was clearly interested. Miranda was certainly interested, especially after you helped her in regards to her sister. Despite the ice queen exterior, you can tell she just wants someone to hold her. Jack was clearly interested after you helped her on Pragia, and the fact you just wanted to talk, without wanting anything in return. She'd have jumped you, no question. You seriously had no idea?"

"None whatsoever, Garrus."

Silence.

"Hang on. Liara? Really? I mean, yeah, she was friendly, but I always thought it had to do with my contact with the beacon, and my interest in the Protheans. That whole 'embrace eternity' and mind melds? Not my thing. And Miranda? Miranda Lawson? You're yanking my chain now. The woman who put me back together then drove me up the wall? She was the ice queen from hell while my XO. And Jack? The one we rescued from prison? Who can be incredibly sweet, occasionally, but is nicknamed the 'psychotic biotic' for a genuine reason? That Jack? And as for Kelly, I thought it was just her thing about psychology. She actually picked up on the fact that Tali was interested in me, when Tali came back."

Garrus just laughed. "You see what I mean, Tali? Dense."

"I like to think he only had eyes for me, Garrus," said Tali defensively.

"While that is true, Tali, a lot of this occurred prior to you coming back to the Normandy. Despite your meeting on Freedom's Progress, Shepard had no idea your name would have been on a dossier given to him by the Illusive Man. He spoke of seeing you, and sharing your feelings about each other, but other than that, he didn't know if he'd see you again."

"Garrus, that doesn't mean I'm just going to leap into the next available bed!"

"True, Shepard, but you still missed all the signs. You could have put a stop to it all. You were driving these women crazy. You thought were just being friendly, sure, but they were putting out all the signals, and I mean signals, Shepard, the sort any normal red or blue-blooded male, human or otherwise, would have noticed. That these women wanted more. And you missed them. Every. Single. One. Seriously, it was hilarious."

Shepard just stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea.

Opened his mouth.

Closed it.

Garrus cracked up again.

"Nothing to say, Commander?"

"Admiral."

"Okay, nothing to say, Admiral?" Garrus elongating the Admiral.

Shepard stood there. Stared at Garrus. Smiled. "Yeah. I do. As a certain psychotic biotic would say. Fuck off, Garrus!"

Garrus' jaw dropped for a moment, before he just started shaking his head, chuckling away. Shepard and Tali looked at each other, and joined in with the laughter.

It was great to be alive.

It was great to be back on the Normandy.

* * *

"Shepard, we are 10 minutes away from Tuchankan orbit," Joker announced over the comm.

"Thanks, Joker. Tali and I will be down in the hangar shortly. Can you also ask Garrus, Kaidan, Liara and Vega to meet us there? I'd like all of us on the ground. Any word from krogan air control?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. They are aware that Admiral Shepard is on board," Joker trying to suppress a slight chuckle, "They informed us that Urdnot Wrex, and also Grunt, will be there to meet you at the spaceport."

"Very good, thanks Joker."

"Aye, aye, Shepard."

Shepard stood up from the sofa and stretched. It had been a relaxing few days since leaving Earth. He had spent a lot of time with Tali… catching up. Shepard smiled to himself at the thought. Tali, who had been sat next to Shepard, saw the smile. "And just what are you smiling about, Shepard?"

Shepard looked down at his fiancé, who only wore one his shirts, which was far too big for her body. "Oh, you know, just all the time we've spent together the past few days…."

Tali blushed, but stood up and planted a kiss on his cheek. She purred into his ear, "We still have a lot of 'catching up' to do."

Shepard's jaw dropped. Then he grinned again at the thought.

Tali stepped back. Looked down and sighed. "Suppose I need to get back in my suit," a heavy tone of disappointment in her voice

Shepard's smile disappeared. He had promised himself that, one day, Tali would never require wearing that suit around him. He then had a thought that brought the smile back to his face.

"Need any help putting the suit back on?"

Tali grinned but shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Shepard. We are now less than 10 minutes away. Whatever you have planned in that head of yours will probably take longer than 10 minutes. And likely end up with us both undressed."

Shepard just chuckled. Tali was right again.

The two dressed quickly, Tali in her suit, while Shepard dressed in standard fatigues. No dress uniform required for this visit. When both finished dressing, they shared a long kiss, before Tali replaced her mask and, hand in hand, they made their way to the elevator.

Stepping out of the elevator onto the hangar deck, they noticed Liara and Kaidan already waiting by the shuttle, Kaidan's arms wrapped around Liara's waist. Liara looked over Kaidan's shoulder and noticed Shepard and Tali approaching. She indicated to Kaidan, who turned around to face Shepard.

"And how are the two lovebirds?" asked Kaidan.

"That's easily a question we could be asking you, Kaidan," responded Shepard, "But Tali and I are very well. I think the word to use would be… relaxed. Wouldn't you agree, Tali?"

"Yes, Shepard, I am incredibly relaxed," Tali giggled.

Kaidan made a face, while Liara blushed beside him.

Their attention then turned towards the elevator, as Garrus and Vega stepped off, deep in discussion.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't looked good," cracked Shepard to the other three. They chuckled as Garrus and Vega walked over to the pair.

"You two appear to be conspiring. Anything worth sharing?" asked Shepard.

"Nothing that need concern you, Shepard. At the moment, that is" answered Garrus, though he couldn't meet his eyes. Vega appeared to be trying to make himself as small as possible, lest Shepard start asking him questions.

"How come I have an immediate need to feel concerned, Garrus?"

"No need for concern, Shepard. Vega and I have just been discussing certain… things regarding… rifles. Yes, rifles."

Shepard just stared at Garrus.

_You are so full of shit, Garrus._

But then he just chuckled. "Okay, Garrus, whatever you say. Rifles." Vega simply stood there, appearing to be relieved the issue had been dropped.

"Admiral, we are now in orbit above Tuchanka. Take the shuttle when you're ready," announced Joker.

"Are you all ready to go?" Shepard asked. The other five nodded their heads, and they all stepped into the shuttle.

* * *

The shuttle pulled into the brand-new spaceport. Shepard had been impressed by the view of Tuchanka as the shuttle flew over the city. There were still massive piles of rubble, but there were also clear signs of progress. Shepard had pointed out this fact to his team, who had all enthusiastically agreed.

Shepard stepped off the shuttle, hand in hand with Tali, the cane in his opposite. There wasn't much of a crowd, but the large, imposing figure of Wrex was easy to pick out.

"Shepard!" yelled Wrex. Shepard raised his cane to Wrex, who closed on him quickly. Wrex wasted no time in grabbing Shepard in another krogan hug.

"Wrex… we must…. stop… greeting... each… other … like this," as Wrex bounced Shepard around, the deep laugh of Wrex drowning out most of Shepard's protest. Wrex soon put Shepard down, only for Grunt to then pick up Shepard and repeat the process. Shepard could only laugh at the enthusiastic greeting from his friends.

Wrex then turned to Tali. She took one step back, slightly concerned at what would happen next. To her surprise, Wrex simply opened his arms and slowly approached, and wrapped her in a soft hug. Tali giggled as she found herself surrounded by krogan. "Tali, my favourite quarian, I hear you will be making an honourable man of Shepard over here?"

Shepard was dumbfounded. "How did you hear that news?"

"Shepard, did you forget you have the Shadow Broker on your ship?"

Shepard turned to look at Liara, who suddenly found the floor a much more interesting thing to look at. Shepard could only laugh and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Liara lifted her head and grinned. "I'm sorry, Shepard, it was just such wonderful news. How could I not share?"

Shepard gave Liara a grin in response. "I'm not angry, Liara. It actually makes it easier, rather than announcing it every time we arrive somewhere!"

Wrex let go of Tali and made a motion for everyone to follow. "Well, Shepard, I believe congratulations are in order! Come, my friends, let me show you the brand new Tuchanka." The six of them followed Wrex and Grunt to the waiting transport.

Once all eight were loaded on the waiting vehicle, they soon made their way through the city. They were able to take in the new buildings, and to their utter surprise, the colour green appearing in some places.

Shepard had to ask. "Green? I know we found that one small section a while back, while we were fighting off the Reapers, but how has it ended up in other places?"

"The salarians, Shepard. Smart fellas. Not only have they helped fix the Shroud, so our atmosphere can continue to recover, but they have developed new technologies, to help flora and fauna grow one again. It will take decades, if not centuries, for Tuchanka to return to anything like it once was. Before we decided to nuke ourselves. But it's a start."

"What about the rebuilding of other structures?"

Wrex turned to Garrus and grinned. "The turians, Shepard. As you know, we've signed an alliance of mutual co-operation. We've sent thousands upon thousands of krogan to turian worlds. Mostly to provide labour. In return, the turians have sent thousands of engineers to Tuchanka. They're helping rebuild our shattered infrastructure. Like the flora and fauna, it will take decades, but it's been a good start. It will be great just to see all the rubble, that has sat around for hundreds of years, finally disappear."

"I know the turian and krogan have had their differences, Wrex," said Garrus, "But I'm glad we can help."

"Water under the bridge, Garrus," said Wrex heartily, "We can't let old grudges hold us back. It will be difficult, at times, but I see no reason why we cannot all work together."

Shepard just sat back and smiled.

The vehicle descended into silence for a couple of minutes before Wrex spoke up again. "Shepard, I have something to show you. I think you'll appreciate it."

"What is it, Wrex?"

"Wait and see," Wrex said with a grin.

After a few minutes, the vehicle stopped. "Okay, everyone out," announced Wrex.

The eight of them stepped out. They took in their surroundings. They stood near the Shroud. Memories came flooding back for Shepard.

* * *

_Shepard had just witnessed a Reaper taken down by a thresher maw. A giant worm just killed a Reaper!_

_Shepard rushed towards the Shroud. He noticed Mordin frantically working at a console. Shepard looked up. The Shroud was in a bad way, small explosions taking place all over the facility. Shepard hurried across to Mordin._

_"Mordin, is the cure ready?"_

_"Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedure traumatic for Eve, but not lethal. Maelon's research invaluable."_

_"She's okay?"_

_"Headed to safety now. Her survival, fortunate. Will stabilise new government, should Wrex get any ideas. Good match. Promising future for krogan."_

_Hunks of metal were falling from the sky, barely missing the pair. Mordin pointed at the Shroud._

_"Control room at top of Shroud tower. Must take elevator up."_

_"You're going up there?"_

_"Yes. Manual access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersed properly."_

_"Mordin, this whole thing is coming apart. There's gotta be another way?!"_

_"Remote bypass impossible. STG counter-measures in place. No time to adjust cure for temperature variance."_

_Mordin lowered his head. Knowing his fate._

_"No. No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you get clear. Explosion likely to be... problematic."_

_"Mordin, no!"_

_"Shepard, please! Need to do this. My project. My work. My cure. My responsibility."_

_Mordin took a deep breath._

_"Would have liked to run test on the sea-shells."_

_Shepard smiled. Remembering the conversation. The smile faded quickly._

_"Mordin. I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not, Shepard. It had to be me."_

_Mordin stepped into the elevator and turned to face Shepard. Grinned._

_"Someone else might have gotten it wrong."_

_Shepard stood still as he watched Mordin ascend in the elevator. Heeding Mordin's warning, Shepard evacuated the area._

_Minutes later, Shepard turned as he heard the explosion. He was as the Shroud slowly disintegrated. _

_Mordin was gone. But he had succeeded._

* * *

"Shepard, are you okay?" asked Tali, concern in her voice.

Shepard turned to Tali, the shimmer of tears in his eyes. Cleared his throat. Blinked back the tears. "Fine, Tali. Just remembering… a good friend. Someone who helped us at one time."

"Mordin?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered back, nodding his head slightly.

Wrex cleared his throat. "Follow me, Shepard, you're going to like this."

Shepard and Tali followed Wrex on the path towards the Shroud. The same path he had faced down a Reaper, when he had to summon the mother of all thresher maws, Kalros.

"Remember this place, Shepard?"

"Sure do, Wrex. Not every day you see a thresher maw take down a Reaper."

Wrex laughed. "A Reaper defeated by a bloody worm. Embarrassing!"

The group continued to walk along the path, towards the Shroud. There were signs of rebuilding everywhere. There was no sign of the epic battle that had taken place between the Reaper and Kalros. Statues of krogan warriors had been restored to their former glories. All around, there was reconstruction of buildings. He could see hundreds of turians and krogan working together. Shepard could only smile to himself.

"So what are we looking for, Wrex?" asked Shepard.

"Entrance is just around the other side of the building. What I want you to see is in there," answered Wrex.

The group entered the Shroud. There were salarians running about all over the place. Most would stop and give a slight bow as both Wrex and Shepard walked by.

"That's unusual?" questioned Shepard.

"That's more for you than me, Shepard. They know who you are, and what you did with Mordin. The word is respect," answered Wrex.

The group continued to walk down the corridor, more salarians busy at numerous consoles.

"It's just in the middle courtyard," explained Wrex.

The group eventually found a pair of glass double doors, and walked into a courtyard. They stopped, mouths and eyes wide, staring at the statue that revealed itself as they walked in.

Beneath the statue, an inscription.

MORDIN SOLUS

SALARIAN

SPECIAL TASKS GROUP

CURER OF GENOPHAGE

SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR THE KROGAN

"Wrex, I don't know what to say," stammered Shepard, grabbing hold of Tali around the waist, bringing her closer, as he stared up at the statue. The likeness to Mordin was uncanny. Garrus just let out a whistle, while Vega, Alenko and Liara simply stared in silence, in shock, or overcome, at the thought.

"Hah! I knew this would leave you speechless, Shepard," said Wrex, grinning to himself, "Mordin was crazy. But he was a good kind of crazy. And he cured the genophage! With your help, of course, Shepard. I don't care what race he was. Mordin was a hero. But I felt that we had to do something to help remember him. Some krogan have very short memories, despite our long lives. I wanted to make sure his deed, one of the greatest in krogan history, is remembered."

"I'm sure wherever he is, Wrex, he's looking down and saying thanks."

The group stood there in silence, deep in thought, as they continued to stare at the statue.

* * *

Elysium.

The name resonated with Shepard. Good, and bad, memories. The day he became a hero to the Alliance and humanity.

The day he witnessed the ugly, brutality of war.

The only time he had ever seethed with thoughts of revenge.

He had been on shore leave when pirates and raiders, led by Elanos Haliat, had attacked the colony world. With only small teams of Alliance marines, but thousands of civilians willing to pick up guns, to fight, and possibly die, for their colony, the defenders held out the invaders for eight hours, until reinforcements arrived. Shepard, alone, helped contain a breach in their defences, which at one time were almost over-run. He lost count of the number of enemy combatants he killed, as he manned a machine gun, mowing down anything that moved. Soon he was down to a borrowed assault rifle. The final minutes of battle were hand-to-hand. He would never admit to the blood lust he felt during those hours, but seeing the civilian bodies littering the streets, the blood of the innocent, it was something he would never forget.

Haliat, his ground forces defeated, had retreated. His fleet, in orbit around Elysium, was annihilated by the Alliance Navy.

He planned for revenge.

In 2183, he found an Alliance probe, armed with a nuclear warhead. Haliat hid the probe on the planet of Agebinium, activated the homing beacon, and waited, hoping Shepard would be sent to investigate by the Alliance. Indeed, Shepard did arrive to investigate, and soon found himself trapped in a mine, with the armed weapon set to explode.

But only after Haliat had taunted the Commander.

Blaming Shepard for his own failures.

But, thanks to quick work by Tali, the weapon was disarmed, and his group escaped. Shepard and his crew engaged Haliat and his forces. Soon Haliat found himself alone, fighting for his life.

Shepard operated with a sense of justice. And, even as a Spectre, he abided by a personal set of rules. He knew Spectres could do what they wanted to obtain their objective. That was not how Shepard worked. He worked to save as many lives as possible. Even those who were guilty.

But, just this one time, Haliat was an exception. He remembered what he saw on Elysium. The innocent victims. The blood. The bodies. The screams that haunted his dreams for weeks after. He had promised himself that he would avenge their deaths.

That he would find the man responsible.

And that he would kill him.

Shepard sent his team away, once Haliat was alone. He did not want them to witness what was about to happen. Tali had argued at the time, but she had noticed the look in Shepard's eyes.

The burning anger.

The hatred.

But also pain.

It was not something she had ever seen before. And something she had rarely seen since. But, on that day, she was truly afraid for Shepard's soul. Shepard could see Tali was conflicted. The mannerisms that always gave away her thoughts. He softened his voice, and his manner, as he spoke to her. He explained why it must be done. He had invaded Elysium. He had slaughtered the innocent. He threatened humanity. He had just threatened Tali, his closest friend.

That was unacceptable.

It must be stopped.

He had to die.

Shepard approached Haliat, as he lay slumped against a container. He had been shot once in the leg. Another bullet was lodged in his shoulder. He raised his weapon as Shepard approached. But didn't fire. He knew the game was up. He taunted Shepard. Goaded him. Demanded that he shoot. He didn't have to ask. Shepard had already made up his mind.

Shepard drew his pistol.

Looked at Haliat.

Into his eyes.

Haliat showed no fear.

Shepard showed no remorse.

A single shot echoed.

Shepard walked back to the Mako, alone, where his crew waited, stood in a small circle. They stopped talking as Shepard approached. Turned to face their Commander. He told them it was done. That humanity was now safe once again. His crew only nod. They say nothing as they board the Mako. Tali and Shepard are last to board. Tali turns to Shepard, asks if he is okay. Shepard doesn't say much, merely stating it was finally over.

Shepard and Tali were now stood on Elysium, hand in hand, as they stared at the statue of Shepard. Both were lost in thought. The people of Elysium had built the statue, when news filtered through that Shepard had been lost, not long after the Battle of the Citadel. The statue was built as a memorial to their hero, and the statue still stood, even after news of Shepard's resurrection. The statue was surrounded by flowers and wreaths, remembering their hero, who had once again saved all their lives with the defeat of the Reapers.

"It's a very nice statue, Shepard. Looks like you," observed Tali.

"Hmmm," murmured Shepard.

"Don't you like it?" wondered Tali.

"It's not that. You know what I'm like about the hero worship. I appreciate it, I really do. And especially from these people. I know what I represent to them. But I'm just one man. And I never completed the job alone. Even here, on Elysium, I was supported by thousands."

"That's true, to a point, Shepard. But I've read the reports about Elysium, how you battled and fought off unknown numbers, single-handedly. Then you were the first human Spectre, an inspiring feat for your race. For these people. You have defeated three terrible enemies that threatened us with extinction. You may have had support from your team, but you led from the front. You inspired, not just your team, or your race, but the galaxy. The fact you came back from the dead makes your story truly exceptional."

Shepard didn't answer, but simply wrapped his arm around Tali and pulled her close. "You always know what to say, Tali."

"Of course I do, Shepard. I love you," stated Tali, as she wrapped her other arm around Tali to complete the embrace.

Shepard stared into Tali's eyes, a grin on his face. "I love you too, Tali."


	13. Chapter 13 - Return

Shepard stood on the bridge of the Normandy, a hand resting on the back of Joker's seat, as he stared out the window, watching the Citadel come into view. He let out of quiet whistle, impressed at the amount of rebuilding that had already taken place. One of the arms was still held on by a mammoth set of steel poles and girders, but the other four arms were basically re-attached, though there were still signs of heavy damage on the extremities of the arms. Completely re-building the Citadel would take time. But even from a distance, the hustle and bustle of daily life appeared to have resumed on the Citadel.

Joker spoke into the comm. "Citadel Control, this the SSV Normandy. We are requesting an approach vector and berth. Over."

"SSV Normandy, this is Citadel Control. Please proceed to your standard docking bay, D24. Take care regarding construction vehicles. Over."

"Our old docking bay, Shepard. Happy days!" said Joker with a chuckle.

"At least you know where you're going, Joker. Just get us there in one piece. Looks busier than I expected," stated Shepard, as the Normandy swerved through the seemingly endless rush hour traffic.

The comm. burst into life again. "SSV Normandy, this is Alliance Control. Is Admiral Shepard at the bridge?"

"I am," answered Shepard.

"Very good, sir. We have a request from the Citadel Council. Once you have docked, they have asked if you, and your team, could meet them on the Presidium. Sky-cars will be waiting for you at the docking bay."

Shepard pondered for a minute before answering. "Very well, inform the Council I will be on the Presidium as soon as possible. Shepard out."

_I wonder what the Council want? At least it's the new Council. I'm prepared to give this new bunch a chance, particularly after what I read._

"Take us in, Joker. I'll gather the team."

"Aye, aye, Shepard."

* * *

Two sky-cars had been waiting for Shepard and his team. Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Vega were in one sky-car, Liara, Alenko, Joker and EDI were in the other. The teams all stared, open mouthed, at the scenes underneath them.

"This is simply amazing, Shepard," said Tali, wonder in her voice, "I can't believe how much has been rebuilt. Could it have been the keepers?"

"I don't know, Tali. I guess we could ask."

"Turian engineers," boasted Garrus, "Get a couple of thousand turians in, and we'll rebuild your entire world. Just ask Wrex."

"Well, whoever has done the rebuilding, it is certainly impressive."

Soon the cars were approaching the Presidium. Shepard was concentrating on driving. Tali was staring out the window, watching the view, taking in the impressive new buildings springing up all over the place. However, her eyes widened in surprise, as the scenes underneath unveiled themselves. "Shepard, look!" she exclaimed, while pulling at his arm, as she pointed out of the car.

Crowds, as far as the eye could see, were stretched around the lake that made up the centre of the Presidium. There must have been hundreds of thousands of people. A stage had been erected in the middle of the lake, linking the two sides, and Shepard could see people milling about on the stage. He looked below and could see a place to land nearby, a cleared section where crowds were being held back by fences and C-Sec personnel.

Shepard landed his sky-car, opened the hatch and exited the car. The wall of sound that greeted him was deafening.

SHEPARD! SHEPARD! SHEPARD!

Apart from his name, Shepard could barely make out anything the crowd was saying. He pulled Tali close, wrapped an arm around her while raising his other hand, and cane, in a wave to the crowd. The sound increased further. Garrus and Vega also gave a wave. Liara, Alenko, EDI and Joker had exited the other sky-car, and made their way over to the others.

"This is unbelievable!" shouted Alenko over the noise.

Shepard just nodded, not even bothering with a response. All eight waved to the crowds as they slowly made their way to the stage, only to be stopped by a familiar face.

"Admiral Shepard, delighted to see you alive and kicking! Well, not with that cane, but you get what I mean."

"Bailey! You're alive! How are you, my friend?" exclaimed Shepard, as he thrust a hand in his direction, a hand Bailey accepted with a laugh, and a pat on the shoulder for Shepard.

"I'm well, Shepard," answered Bailey, "Still alive, thanks to you. I'm here to get you on to the stage to meet the new Council. They've been waiting for weeks for your arrival."

With a flick of the head in the direction to walk, the eight, plus Bailey, walked towards the stage.

"So who organised all this?" asked Shepard, making a sweeping gesture towards the crowds.

"To be honest, Shepard, we've been tracking the Normandy for a couple of weeks now. Getting reports on your movements, once you left Elysium. As soon as it became clear you were heading here, the Council started organising all this. This is just one of many events the Council have organised as a thank you, to yourself. And the crew of the Normandy."

Shepard was speechless, but looked around at his squad-mates, all who had looks of either satisfaction, happiness, or shock on their faces.

"I… I mean, we, are all honoured, Bailey."

"You forget yourself, Shepard. The honour is all ours. Once again, Shepard, you saved the galaxy. That's twice you've saved the Citadel now. Quite frankly, this is the least any of us could do."

Shepard stayed silent as they approached the stairs to the stage.

"Well, that's my job done, Shepard. Meet and greet. Nothing much changed there" chuckled Bailey, as he shook Shepard's hand once again.

"Thanks, Bailey. Make sure you drop by the apartment… hang on, my apartment is still there, right, Bailey?" Shepard chuckled to himself.

_How did I forget to ask about that!_

"Your apartment is fine, Shepard. But you'll be surprised by what is outside."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, Shepard. Now, up on stage with you." Bailey turned and left the eight, who stood together.

"So, who should go on first?" asked Shepard.

The other seven just stared at Shepard. He ran a hand over his short hair.

"Really?"

The seven just continued to stare at Shepard.

"How about we all go together? We're a team, right?"

The seven looked at each other, looking for an unspoken agreement. A succession of nods.

"Sounds good, Shepard. Lead the way," said Alenko.

Shepard led his team onto the stage, the noise ever louder, if it seemed possible. As he climbed the top step, the new Council members, who had stood in a semi-circle, waiting Shepard to crest the final step, broke out into applause. Except the elcor and hanar, that is, who lacked the capacity. The human Councillor, Niall Quinn, stepped forward to greet them.

"Admiral Shepard. Crew of the Normandy. I'm Niall Quinn, human Councillor of the Citadel Council. It is a great honour to meet you all."

"Thank you, Councillor. Though this is all completely unexpected. I mean, we didn't expect to arrive on the Citadel quietly, but," as Shepard again gestured towards the crowd, "We certainly wouldn't have expected this."

The human Councillor looked slightly embarrassed. "This was our idea, Admiral. The Council. As Commander Bailey may have already explained, we have been expecting you for at least a fortnight now. We wanted to let the people of the Citadel convey their thanks to you, for saving their lives. We also want to thank you, Admiral, for being the inspiration for the formation of a new Council, one that leads with new ideals, based on your achievements."

Shepard looked perplexed. "I'm not sure what you mean, Councillor?"

"Once we're finished here, Shepard, we'll proceed to Council Chambers, where all can be explained."

Quinn then gestured towards the seats that were placed on the stage. Shepard and his crew walked over to take their seats, while the human Councillor stepped towards the microphone to start his speech.

* * *

Shepard stood hand in hand with Tali as they, and his crew, were stood in the new Citadel Council chamber, marvelling at the completely redesigned structure. It had a completely different look. Gone was the overhanging platform, on which Shepard had one stood, as he was made a Spectre, and gone was the elevated area, where the old Council of only three once overlooked everyone else. Instead, the centre of the room had been completely rebuilt, and two simple semi-circle tables had been placed in the centre of the room. It looked oddly familiar, like it was based on an old human organisation called the United Nations. Shepard could see names on placards on the table in front of each chair - Human Councillor, Geth Councillor, Asari Councillor - and so on. Up in the galleries, he could see seating areas had been built. He was impressed. He already knew the Council had been completely reformed, but this was something else.

The sound of opening doors, and all turned to see the new Council walk in as one. The chit-chat in the group stopped as they all turned to watch the Councillors approach. The human Councillor once again took the lead.

"Admiral Shepard. Crew of the Normandy. Welcome to the new Citadel Council chamber! Wonderful, isn't it?"

The crew could only nod in agreement. It was certainly impressive.

The quarian Councillor then stepped forward. "Admiral Shepard, my name is Kael'Fennas vas Yaska, Councillor on behalf of all quarians. Firstly, I believe congratulations are in order?"

Shepard could only grin. "Yes, I understand the news of the engagement of Tali and I has already made it to the Citadel."

Kael'Fennas could only chuckle. "Yes, news filtered through Shadow Broker networks, and quickly ended up with the Council. We know the Shadow Broker network is good, but how he came about that news quite so quickly is still a surprise?"

Shepard spared a quick glance to Liara, who was blushing away, eyes looking to the floor, trying to slowly move behind Alenko, out of view of the Council.

Kael'Fennas turned to Tali. "My congratulations to you as well, Admiral Zorah. Everyone on Rannoch has already been informed of the news. It has been a cause of celebration. To have captured the heart of Admiral Shepard, the man who gaves us back our homeworld, is quite something. But, having seen you together since your arrival, it is quite clear to see the love he has for you in return. It's all about his body language. As you know, Shepard, we quarians are rather adept at reading it."

It was now Tali's turn to blush, though this was hidden by the mask. "My thanks, Councillor. I look forward to the day I am bonded, or to use the human term, married, and become his wife and simply known as Mrs. Shepard."

A wide grin spread across Shepard's face when he heard Tali refer to herself in his name.

"One more bit of news, Admiral Zorah. Admiral Raan would like you to know that she will be coming to the Citadel for a visit soon. She will be here soon, though no time frame on her arrival as yet."

Tali forgot herself for a brief moment. "Auntie Raan is coming?" questioned Tali, shock evident in her voice.

The Councillor chuckled. "Yes, Admiral Zorah. Auntie Raan will be here soon."

Tali turned to Shepard and beamed a smile, hidden by the mask. Shepard looked into her eyes and knew what was there. He smiled back to indicate his pleasure as well.

The human Councillor spoke again. "Well, Shepard, how about we all take seats at the table, and we can fill you in with details regarding the newly formed Council. If you and your teams taken seats on the left, we'll take the seats on the right."

With a nod of the head, the two groups sat the table, Shepard sat in the middle as his team organised themselves, Tali sat closest to his right, while Alenko took the seat to his left. Those Council members requiring seats lined themselves up on the opposite table. When everyone was comfortable, Quinn made a gesture for Shepard to start.

* * *

Shepard sat, stunned, as the new Councillors bid their farewells, and filtered out of the Chamber. He waited until they had exited the Chamber, and closed the doors, before he chose to spoke.

"The Shepard Doctrine? Some of the ideals of running the Council apparently based on my own? I don't believe it!"

"I can believe it," said Alenko, "Ever since you became a Spectre, you've always worked with the sort of ideals the Council just mentioned. Fairness. Openness. Justice. Mutual co-operation between all species. Negotiation and diplomacy instead of resorting to violence, which should only ever be used as a last resort. You should be honoured. And, quite frankly, Shepard, the Council failed to listen to you three times. And it almost led to the destruction of the galaxy. Maybe they've learned their lesson."

"Don't get me wrong, Alenko, I am honoured. Humbled. But shocked. I didn't think anyone took that much notice. Apart from all you guys, that is."

Liara spoke up. "You sell yourself short, Shepard. Even when given all the power that a Spectre had, you never went over-board. Never abused it. The number of situations you solved with negotiation and diplomacy, instead guns and bullets. The multi-racial crew you put together three times, proving that all races of the galaxy can work together, for the greater good of all. The number of crisis-points you resolved peacefully. You resolved a thousand year old genocide without violence. You resolved a three hundred year old war, which resulted in a race reclaiming their home world, without either side having to lose face. Or lose everything. All of these resolved with words. No doubt the numerous ambassadors, of the people you have helped save, since the earliest days in the chase for Saren, have spoken up for your ideals. In the end, it makes perfect sense."

Shepard could only nod. He could hardly disagree with a word Liara said.

"What do you think about the new role of Spectres, Alenko?"

"I can only say it's a good thing. Never really agreed with Spectres being able to operate outside, or above, the law. I know you didn't really like it either, Shepard. It may have had its advantages, but in the end, it could always lead to abuse of power. And situations like Saren. The idea of an additional peacekeeping force, bound by the rule of law and backed completely by the Citadel Council, can only be a good thing."

Shepard thought for a moment. "A fully democratic Council is an interesting idea. Votes on the racial homeworld, colonies and the Citadel. That is going to take a lot of work. Perhaps the Shadow Broker could help with that?" Shepard gave a wink to Liara.

"I'm not sure that falls under the remit of the Shadow Broker network, Shepard, but we may be able to make sure everything is above board and legal," replied Liara with a smirk.

"All the Councillors at least appeared to have their head on straight. No single leader. Ruling by consensus. The idea of a lack of veto will hopefully mean that there will be no hold-ups, especially if situations do flare-up. Hopefully it will lead to continued co-operation between all races. The greater good primarily over the self-interests of only one race. However, the idea of a Citadel President, even if purely symbolic, is a real surprise. A figurehead for all races of the galaxy. And they want my opinion! What do you all think?"

"I can think of the perfect candidate," said Tali, looking at Shepard, bright eyes behind the mask, clearly indicating her thoughts.

Shepard just shook his head and grinned at Tali. "You forget, Tali, that I will be on Rannoch. I would be honoured to be considered, but I simply wouldn't be interested. And I wouldn't choose myself, even if I could. Anyway, all I want is the peace and quiet of a new life with my wife."

Tali grinned behind her mask. She thought Shepard would be a perfect fit, being Saviour of the Galaxy, but she was glad he still just wanted her and a quiet life.

Vega piped up. "I can think of the perfect candidate, Shepard."

Shepard thought for a second and looked at Vega, who stared back at Shepard. A non-verbal understanding passed between the pair. A slight nod from both.

"I know just who you mean. I'll make the call."

* * *

Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Kaidan and Liara were heading towards the apartment, strolling along the Silversun Strip. Joker, EDI and Vega had elected to return to the Normandy. The five were surrounded by a few C-Sec officers, not due to any danger, but to give Shepard and his friends relief from the number of well-wishers, who while appreciated, would have made any journey to his apartment impossible to complete. Once at the entrance to the apartment complex, two C-Sec officers waited outside the front door, standing guard, preventing any non-residents from entering.

"Guess you're going to have to get used to that, at least while you're on the Citadel," chuckled Garrus.

"I know," sighed Shepard, "I'm glad people are happy. I'm glad they are alive. But I have a feeling I won't get the peace and quiet I want until we're on Rannoch."

Tali chuckled. "Don't be so sure, Shepard. The quarians, and geth, no doubt want to give you all their thanks, when we eventually get there."

Shepard just sighed again, but decided saying anything was pointless.

The five rode the elevator up to the floor of the apartment. Once the doors opened, they stepped off and turned to the right. And stopped dead in their tracks. Gasps of shock left all their mouths.

The entire hall was layered with all sorts of memento's. Flowers. Cards. Datapads. Photos. At the end of the hall, just before the door to the apartment, was a Shepard VI.

"Keelah…" whispered Tali, "Shepard… I… had no idea we'd find this here."

Shepard was silent. He just took in everything he could see, before slowly taking a step forward. He picked up a datapad.

_Dear Commander Shepard,_

_The thoughts of the people of Benning are with you at this time._

_You shall forever have our thanks for saving our lives._

_Pull through, Saviour, so you may visit Benning again._

_Sincerely, Daniel & Jo, and the people of Benning_

Shepard placed the datapad back where it was and carefully moved on. He picked up various datapads. Some praying for his survival. Other with simple thanks for saving their lives. There were photo's of loved ones saved. And loved ones lost. One datapad, though, caused him to stop.

_Commander Shepard,_

_The batarian people were lied to for years. The Hegemony called you a criminal. Demanded your head. Called for your execution._

_The truth has now seen the light. Bahak was not a massacre. It was a sacrifice to save further lives, including our own. Their sacrifice was not in vain._

_Commander Shepard, on behalf of the batarian people, and those of Bahak, you are forgiven. The souls of the people of Bahak should no longer rest on your conscience. We pray that you find peace with these words. Your difficult choice helped save us all. We only hope, one day, that you can find it in your heart to forgive us._

Shepard could feel his eyes wetten, but he blinked back the tears. His hand shook, though, as he tried to control his emotions. His talks with Tali had helped soothe his mind and soul, but the guilt he had felt all this time about Bahak, and everything else, the endless sacrifices, came rushing back. The other four moved over, wondering what had caused Shepard to stop. He handed it, wordlessly, to Tali, who read the same words. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Shepard…" she whispered. Shepard turned to Tali and embraced her. "Are you okay, Shepard?"

"Yeah..." answered Shepard, whispering into her ear, "Just... totally unexpected. All this forgiveness. From EDI. Now the batarians. Hundreds of thousands of them died, Tali. I chose to sacrifice their lives. It was another one of those impossible choices. And, yet, they still forgive me. How do I keep earning it?"

Tali leaned back slightly from Shepard, continuing to hold him with one arm at his waist, but placing one hand over his heart.

She stared deep into his eyes as she spoke.

"Because you are a good man, John Shepard. Never forget that."


	14. Chapter 14 - Conference

_A/N - Just a quick note thanking everyone for either following this, adding this as a favourite, but also in particular to those who are leaving reviews. They are all appreciated, and most are positive, so that makes this author feel good! But, as I originally said, any feedback with suggestions or constructive criticism, by all means leave it. I'm always eager to improve. _

_For anyone who has left a note, yes, this story is unbearably positive. But, as the synopsis said, this was going to be full of romance and fluff. Maybe overboard? Probably! But that's what I was going for. In the end, this is a romance / love story between two characters. And I was going for an overall positive feel. After all the horrors of the Reaper War, wouldn't it be nice to know that the galaxy would eventually come together as one in the future and could live in releative peace?_

_Anyway, this is Chapter 14. I've now written the entire story - there are going to be 25 chapters, and a small epilogue - though I am having actually writing the final few sentences for Chapter 25. However, I'm continuing to refine each chapter before I upload them, so will continue uploading a new chapter every 3-4 days._

* * *

Shepard stood at the daïs, waiting for the questions. He hated this aspect of the job. He hated interviews. And he especially hated press conferences. But, in the end, it was part of the job.

He was an Admiral.

A Spectre.

The Saviour.

He was unsure what to expect, whether reporters would be hostile. Or congratulatory. Or typically tabloid, and look for non-existent stories. He surveyed the audience until he noticed a familiar face. He pointed at her.

'Admiral Shepard, Khalisah al-Jilani…"

"Miss al-Jilani, delighted to see you survived the war. Are you well?"

al-Jilani appeared somewhat flustered by Shepard's interest in her welfare. "Oh, er, I'm very well, Admiral Shepard. Glad to be alive. Thanks. But, the question…"

"Ask away, ma'am."

"Yes, sir. Okay. Admiral Shepard, how do you answer those critics in the Alliance, however minor but vocal, who believe you should not have been promoted directly to Admiral. Arguments raised include your, at times, suspect record, including work as a Cerberus Operative, and the destruction of the Bahak System, at the cost of hundreds of thousands of Batarian lives, for which you were almost court-martialled?"

Shepard smirked at al-Jilani, just the sort of question he expected. "As usual, Miss al-Jilani, a tough, but fair, question. Nice to see you haven't changed. Firstly, and to be honest, quite bluntly, I would ask any Alliance member, citizen, politician, officer or solider, who has a problem regarding my promotion, to speak to myself directly, or speak to Admiral Hackett, who recommended, and subsequently signed off, my promotion. That would be far more constructive than running to the press.

Regarding my work as a Cerberus Operative, the Alliance were aware at the time. All has been explained. Unfortunately, much of the detail remains classified. However, I can confirm that the work with Cerberus was only to end the Collector threat, who were abducting millions of human colonists. The previous Citadel Council were unwilling to lift a finger to help, calling it a 'human problem'. The Alliance, unfortunately, were in no position to provide significant help after the Battle of the Citadel. It was deemed far easier for a lone ship, with an experienced, multi-racial, and superbly trained crew, to invade the Collector system and defeat the enemy. Once the Collector threat was ended, all ties with Cerberus were immediately cut by myself, and all crew who served, or who still serve, on the Normandy.

Finally, regarding the Bahak System, the batarians had found a Reaper corpse many years ago. They informed no-one of this find, denying its existence again, and again. However, a scientific team was sent to the site to observe and report on this finding. They were subsequently indoctrinated. However, they had information that the Reapers would be using the mass relay, in the Bahak System, to enter the galaxy. If that relay had not been destroyed, the Reapers would have arrived, the galaxy would have been unprepared, and no-one would be here now, able to ask these questions. The local batarian government was informed of the impending destruction but…"

Shepard sighed, and looked down at his hands. Slightly shook his head before returning his gaze to the audience in front of him.

"It was far too late. Miss al-Jilani and assembled journalists, there is not a day goes by that I do not think of every single batarian sacrificed on that day. But, in war, terrible, terrible choices have to be made. Sometimes war comes down to sheer numbers and its brutal mathematics - 10 billion over there die, so 20 billion over here survive. I can see some shock on your faces. Be glad you never have to be in the position to make that choice, with those numbers staring in the face. Believe me when I say that you want to save them all. The brutal mathematics mean that it just sometimes isn't possible."

Shepard nodded at al-Jilani, indicating he was finished. She nodded back as she sat down. Shepard surveyed the audience again, and noticed a salarian. He pointed at him.

_This should be interesting._

"Admiral Shepard, Salok Vasle, The Salarian Spectator. The salarian government…"

"Which government would that be? The Salarian Union," words which Shepard practically spat, "or the Salarian Republics?"

"I question on behalf of all salarians, Admiral."

"You may, Vasle, but I'm intrigued as to which salarian government is asking you to question me. The Salarian Union? Who are on the verge of being thoroughly defeated by the Salarian Republics, and now only hold Sur'Kesh, and a couple of other minor worlds, and are hopefully staring down the barrel of defeat. Or, are you asking on behalf of the Salarian Republics, the one, true government of salarian people, who have worked tirelessly in pursuit of peace, prosperity and co-operation with all other Council races?"

Vasle stood slack-jawed. He had not expected a non-salarian to speak so passionately about salarian politics. There were murmurs in the crowd as well.

Most of them in support of Shepard.

Vasle eventually resumed. "Admiral, I ask on behalf of the Salarian Republics."

"Then ask away, Vasle, I would be delighted to answer your question."

"Thank you, Admiral. As I was saying, there are some members of the salarian government who still grumble about the cure of the genophage, believing you have unleashed the krogan on the galaxy once again. How can you dampen these concerns?"

Shepard was perplexed. He thought the Republics supported the genophage cure. Perhaps it was just a small faction? Or perhaps, even though there was support, the concern the salarians had, regarding the krogan, been part of the salarian psyche for eons, and would take time to recover from.

"Let me speak directly to all the salarian people, Union, Republics or otherwise. I will be clear. I was in full support of the krogan genophage cure.

For three reasons.

Number one. The genophage cure was necessary to obtain krogan support for the war against the Reapers. Without krogan support, Palaven would have been lost. With Palaven lost, Earth would have been lost. With Earth lost… you can see the picture. Worlds, systems, clusters. All would have fallen likes dominoes. Without the krogan, defeat was inevitable. Do not fool yourselves otherwise. Krogan warriors are the fiercest in the galaxy. They were responsible for defeating the rachni. And they were one of many armies who helped defeat the Reapers.

Number two. The genophage had gone on long enough! I cannot express that sentiment enough. Having read the history of the genophage, having heard the stories of those affected by the genophage, I can't believe any government, whether salarian, turian, or any other galactic government, thought this was the right thing to do. It was genocide. But a slow, long-winded and painful elimination of a people. Perhaps I have the benefit of hindsight, humanity was not affected at the time. But to continue to cripple a race for the mistakes of their ancestors, no, that is not correct. Let's put it simply - the krogan were dying. Yes, part of the reason were due to their internal problems. But with little to live for, what did anyone expect? How can anyone expect a people to live without hope? Birth-rates were so small that krogan lost could not be replaced, even when lost by natural causes. You only had to speak to krogan females to understand how the genophage destroyed them. How would you, or anyone, feel if nearly every time you gave birth the child would already be dead?

Finally, number three. Urdnot Wrex, the leader of the largest clan on Tuchanka, is a close friend. We have spoken at length of his wishes for the krogan to re-integrate into galactic politics, and for peace to be achieved, between krogan and all species. Already, gains have been made. The krogan were invited to join the reformed Citadel Council. Alliances have been made, between krogan and turian, and krogan and the Republics. The krogan have no desire for war. I can understand why some salarians may be concerned. Let me put their minds at rest. There will be no krogan rebellions. No krogan wars. There will only be peace."

Shepard nodded to the salarian, indicating he was finished. The salarian sat down. Once again he surveyed the audience and picked out an asari.

"Admiral Shepard, Aglyna Axelvos, The Illium Enquirer. It is understood you are in a relationship, and engaged to wed, a quarian. Why would the apparent Saviour choose..."

Shepard banged his fist on the daïs, startling the asari. Shepard pointed a finger at the asari and stared at her, pure anger in eyes clear for all to see, including the asari journalist, who visibly wilted under his gaze.

"I would suggest you think very long, and very fucking hard, before you even contemplate finishing that question, asari."

The asari journalist stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, Shepard turned to Tali, softened his features and smiled, and made a motion for her to stand next to him. Tali stood up and took her place next to Shepard, taking hold of his hand.

"Since it appears quite obvious that the asari wishes to inquire about my personal life, I will reveal a couple of very small details. The quarian next to me has a name. Her name is Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Firstly, and most importantly to both of us, is that Miss vas Normandy has accepted my proposal of marriage."

Shepard grinned at Tali stood beside him before continuing, Tali's eyes lighting up behind her mask as she returned the gesture.

"Miss vas Normandy is also one member of five on the quarian admiralty board. An extremely important position. Miss vas Normandy is also a vital crew member of the SSV Normandy. I don't believe I should have to explain too much more, other than that Miss vas Normandy has stood by my side for the past few years. She was at my side when we defeated Saren. She was at my side when we defeated the Collectors. She was at my side when we defeated the Reapers. And she was at my side while I was in a coma for six months. I could only wish that everyone else had that sort of love and commitment from a partner. Perhaps the galaxy would be a far happier place. Now, I would suggest you sit down, Miss Axelvos, before I really lose my temper."

The asari sat down, refusing to meet Shepard's fierce gaze. Once sure the asari had nothing else to say, he once again softened his features and turned to Tali. He then embraced his fiancé, and he could hear the snaps as photo's were taken.

"I love you, Shepard. My knight in shining armour," Tali purred into his ear.

"I love you, too, Tali. Sorry, but people like that just make me really mad."

"I'm just glad you were not armed," said Tali with a chuckle, "But thank you for defending me."

"I always defend my ladies honour. You know I hate ignorant…. people," answered Shepard, "It should be alright now, though. Go back and take a seat. I'll keep fending off these vultures for a few more minutes."

Tali laughed at the comment as she walked back to her seat and sat down. Shepard returned his gaze to the audience, even fiercer than before, almost daring someone to ask a similar question. Eventually a turian stood up to ask a question.

"Trian Demdros. The Palaven Post. With the Reapers defeated and the galaxy now rebuilding, what are your prospects for peace? We have a relatively new, untried Citadel Council. No-one is sure regarding the status of Spectres. And there are still many worlds in dire need to rebuilding, despite what we can see her on the Citadel."

"I believe we are already at peace, are we not? There are currently no wars in Citadel space. We have no external threats on the verge of bringing doom. Even the Terminus Systems, once a hive of villainy and piracy, are quiet, thanks to the joint efforts of a number of Council races, to finally bring order to the chaos that once existed there. It is a work in progress, but we must not falter in bringing peace to every corner of the galaxy.

Regarding the Spectres, I am not completely sure of Council intentions regarding their status. Much of it will remain confidential, though in this era of openness, news will be revealed. In preliminary discussions, I believe the Council want to change many aspects of how they work. The end being that the Spectres no longer operate above, or outside, the law. They will be governed by the same laws as all other military forces. In addition, I believe the role of the Spectres may be expanded, to include peacekeeping operations in any potential war-zones or hot-spots. I see no reason why this cannot work, considering the vast resources at the hands of the Council.

As for the new Council, yes, they may be untried, but I have a belief that the new Council, now with every Council race represented, meaning every race now has an equal voice when it comes to the inner-working of galactic governance, will be a real driving force for change in the galaxy. There are contingencies in place to make sure the Council works effectively. There are no veto powers. We must have a Council which rules by discussion, by consensus, by agreement. That is the way it should be. No one race shall hold sway over other races. There should be no more self-interest. We all should be working together, to bring prosperity to every corner of the galaxy. I am confident that all races are striving, and will eventually achieve, a much brighter, safer, happier future."

The turian journalist, satisfied with the answer, sat down.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I'll take one more question."

Shepard surveyed the audience once more and picked out an elcor near the back.

"Pleasantly surprised. Admiral Shepard. Borvlan. Dekuuna Daily. Genuine enquiry: What are your future plans?"

Shepard grinned at the elcor journalist.

"Thank you, Borvlan. A simple question to finish. I have two plans. One, I will be married. Date to be confirmed, but plans are afoot. Two, I promised my future wife a home on Rannoch. Once we are wed, and all my current business is complete on the Citadel, I will departing for Rannoch, where my wife and I will reside. Hopefully for the rest of our lives.

Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, that will be all."

With those words, Shepard turned around and walked towards Tali, who stood as Shepard approached. Grabbing her by the hand, they walked off hand in hand, the occasional flash as another photo was taken, while the assembled journalists continued to ask questions. A few paces and they were through the door into the waiting room.

* * *

Now thoroughly relaxed after the grilling, Shepard and Tali relaxed amongst the assembled journalists in the adjoining waiting room. The asari journalist approached Shepard to apologise, and although Shepard still felt utterly furious about the question, he was magnanimous enough to accept the apology, with a certain good grace. The asari was clearly relieved as she thanked Shepard profusely.

Tali chuckled. "I wonder what she would have done if she'd made you really mad?"

"Perish the thought, Tali," answered Shepard, with a laugh of his own.

Shepard and Tali talked quietly between themselves until Shepard noticed Khalisah al-Jilani approach the pair. Shepard broke off his conversation with Tali, and to al-Jilani's complete shock, gave the journalist a hug, which she did eventually return.

"I must say, I'm surprised. I always thought you detested me, Shepard?" as Khalisah let go.

"No, Khalisah. Don't get me wrong, once or twice I wanted to knock you out. But you ask hard, but fair, questions. Sometimes a bit too hard for my liking. Sometimes I think more tact would be appropriate, instead of just bulldozing your way in. Though I could probably take my own advice on that one."

Khalisah just smirked, but responded warmly. "Thank you, Admiral."

Shepard then cupped her lightly under the chin and looked into her eyes. "You keep fighting the good fight, Khalisah. Keep fighting for the truth, wherever it is. No matter what, you have my support."

Khalisah looked utterly shocked by Shepard's words, and started to blush, and could only nod.

She then moved one of her hands to her face, felt the heat, and blushed even more. She chuckled. "My God, do you have this effect on every woman you meet, Shepard?"

Shepard just chuckled. "According to my turian friend, Khalisah, I actually do."

Khalisah could only laugh as she walked back into the crowd.


	15. Chapter 15 - Plans

_A/N - Slightly shorter chapter than normal. Just a couple of scenes, building up to a possible event!_

* * *

Shepard and Tali were sat on a couch in their apartment. Shepard sat with his legs stretched out, his feet resting on the table in front of him. Tali sat next to him, her legs resting over his, snuggling her body into his. She was busy playing with the fingers on one of his hands.

"Shepard, I will never understand how you humans cope with all these fingers. I would find it utterly confusing," giggled Tali.

Shepard laughed in response. "I don't understand how you can work with only two fingers and a thumb!"

Tali leaned back ever so slightly, looking at Shepard, a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I think quarians have done quite well with so few digits, don't you think, Shepard?"

Shepard could only laugh again. "Okay, gorgeous, no need to get overly defensive."

Tali gave a huff, before giggling again, settling back into her original position, continuing to play with his fingers.

Silence descended over the pair again.

"Tali," started Shepard, snapping both out of their reverie, "How would you like to be in this apartment without having to wear your suit?"

Tali dropped Shepard's hand in slight shock. "Whatever do you mean, Shepard? How is that possible?"

"Well, I've looked on the extranet at decontamination units. It's possible I could make this entire apartment one giant clean room. The decontamination unit could be installed just after the front door. The rest of the apartment is already closed off from the outside world anyway. If it's only me and you here, you could go without a suit. You're already immune to me."

"Shepard, that would be far too expensive! It's... not worth it," as Tali nervously twisted her own fingers, an old habit once again returning.

_Keelah, to go without a suit every day with Shepard! But I can't expect him to pay for that alone._

Shepard turned his body towards Tali, taking both her hands in his. "Tali, you are worth it. I know how you hate being in that suit around me. I hate that you have to be in that suit around me. I understand that, most of the time, it's what you do to survive. But, if there is the possibility you could be out of it, even if only in this apartment, surely it would be worth it?"

Tali sat deep in thought as she took in Shepard's words. He was right. She had been trapped in her suit most of her life. When she was alone, back on the fleet, it never bothered her. It was simply something a quarian endured to survive. The suit became part of a quarian. It came to represent who they were as a person.

But once she had met Shepard, and developed her feelings for him, she wanted to be free from its constraints. The only time she had ever been free was when she was with Shepard, but that was only in one room on the Normandy. She knew that it would be possible that one day, back on Rannoch, she could live without her suit. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it happening now.

A ball of happiness settled in her heart. Shepard just wanted to make her happy. And, being free from the suit, if only in one place, would make them both very happy. She threw her arms around Shepard, repeating "Thank you" again and again, as Shepard chuckled. He could hear the hiss of her mask near his ear. Tali moved her head back to look at Shepard, her luminous eyes sparkling, a grin spread across her features. She grabbed both of his cheeks and planted a final, soft kiss on his lips, and whispered "Thank you, my love."

"Tali, I love you. And you know I would do absolutely anything for you."

Tali pulled Shepard towards her, their mouths interlocked, as she slowly started to remove parts of her suit. Shepard took note of Tali's movements and started echoing Tali's movements. He broke the kiss as he had to ask one question.

He always worried beforehand.

"You sure, Tali?" he had to ask before continuing.

"It will be totally worth it," replied Tali, a mischievous grin on her face.

Mouths interlocked again.

It was a fun afternoon.

* * *

Shepard and Tali were sat together at the dining table, behind the kitchen. Various datapads were lying in front of them. It was a big topic of conversation for the pair.

There was a wedding to organise.

"Are there any quarian traditions I need to be aware of, Tali?"

Tali shook her head slowly, shoulders slumped, a gesture Shepard knew well. It was one of sadness. "Most of the ancient bonding traditions have been lost over time, Shepard. Mostly due to space, time or simple economics. We tried to keep the traditions alive, but when you're so focused on simply staying alive, you just tend to let most things slide. But, you already know about our traditions regarding the linking of suits and our bonding rituals. You know that you are the only one for me."

"And I am the only one for you, Tali."

Tali smiled before continuing. "A bonding ceremony, when on the fleet, is a very simple process. The Captain would perform the ceremony, and there would be witnesses, usually the parents of the bond-mates. It would usually involve a few words and perhaps the exchanging of gifts. There would always be a celebration afterwards, though, which the entire ship would attend. I believe our celebration would be similar to what humans would have."

Shepard looked thoughtful for a moment. "As you know, Tali, I'm not a particularly religious man, so using any major Earth religious customs wouldn't make much sense. I would feel like a hypocrite. Humans do have something called a civil ceremony. All that involves is some sort of official - usually some sort of magistrate or civil servant - will perform a ceremony which, in the end, recognises the couple as husband and wife, or as quarians would call it, bond-mates. Vows may be involved, they are usually just dedications of love, or promises for the future. Perhaps we could write our own vows, dedicating our love to each other, though this time in front of friends and family?"

Tali nodded her head in agreement. "I think that's a lovely idea, Shepard. Though you've already done that when you proposed to me!"

Shepard could only grin in return. "I know. But I still think it's a great idea. But would you be okay speaking in front of everyone?"

Tali looked at Shepard, and spoke lovingly, quietly. "I won't be speaking to them, Shepard. I'll only be speaking to you."

Shepard could only return a loving smile as he caressed the side of Tali's mask, where her cheek would be. Tali leaned into his hand, wishing she could feel his skin. Quiet descended over the two as Shepard pulled Tali into a soft hug.

After a few minutes, Shepard cleared his throat. "Okay, so that's the ceremony. Where should we have it?"

Tali pulled back from Shepard, and grabbed one of datapads. She started flicking through the information before appearing to find what she wanted. "There's a small auditorium on the Presidium. Holds about 75 guests. Perfect for small wedding functions."

"I thought you would like something more intimate?"

"I do, Shepard. We don't need 75 people there. But we still need to decide on a guest list. We can have a very small ceremony, but invite more people for the… what's the human term? Reception?"

Shepard laughed, nodding his head, as he grabbed a datapad. A list full of names. "Okay, here's who we have so far: All crew from the Normandy, either still serving or moved on. Including from our time with Cerberus. Should we invite the new Council?"

Tali appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I think we should, Shepard. Certainly a good diplomatic move, on your part."

"Okay, so we invite them. If they can attend, great. If not, so be it. We must invite your fellow Admirals too."

"Auntie Raan will definitely be there, Shepard. I'd like Koris to be there too. He can a pompous fool at times, but his heart is always in the right place. And he likes you, too. As for Gerrel and Xen…" Tali trailed off.

"Do you not want them there, Tali?" Tali was still for a few moments, silent, then simply shook her head. Shepard continued. "It wouldn't look good if only two other Admirals were invited. As you just said, doing the diplomatic thing may be the more expedient thing, if not the most comfortable. Who knows, maybe they won't come!"

Tali sighed. "Okay, Shepard. I guess you're right. And, I hope you are right about Gerrel and Xen. I don't think they will come. Gerrel really doesn't like you after you threatened him on the Normandy, after the whole dreadnought thing, while Xen has always had it in for you, because of your good relationship with the geth, and the fact you won't let her experiment."

"Well, cross your fingers they don't respond to the invitation. Is there anyone else from the fleet we should invite?"

"We could have invited Kal, but..."

Tali lowered her head, a tear fallling behind her mask. Even after all this time, the feelings were still raw. Kal has always been a close friend. A supporter during her many trials and tribulations on the fleet. He had kept her alive on Haestrom after the rest of her unit had been lost.

Shepard grimaced slightly. His thoughts went back to their first meeting on Haestrom. Kal was a warrior, one of the bravest men he'd ever met. Despite all the danger a quarian faces on the battlefield, Kal would throw himself into the fray, regardless of the consequences, or so it seemed at first. Shepard had to basically threaten Kal to stand down, that he didn't need to sacrifice himself, when Shepard had arrived to rescue Tali on Haestrom. He remembered their meeting during Tali's exile trial, his pride in the work he was doing, to help his people eventually take back their homeworld. Though 'only' a soldier, Shepard always thought Kal was more intelligent that he let on.

Despite all the dangers he faced, Kal would always rise to the challenge. He would always fight, whatever the odds.

Then he remembered the email he received about Palaven. He remembered the moment his stomach fell, and his heart broke, as he read of Kal's loss, but there was also the small smile. Kal's sacrifice was just the way Shepard always thought he would have departed. And he knew that he would have taken a lot of those Reaper bastards with him as well.

But then Shepard remembered the long walk down to engineering to inform Tali of his loss. Tali breaking down in tears, falling into his arms as he told her the news. The cries and tears as he held onto Tali as she sobbed in his cabin.

"He was a good man, Tali. One of the bravest soldiers I've ever met. Of any species. A real hero."

Tali could only nod her head, a slight smile behind her mask. "He was, Shepard. I still miss him though."

"I know, gorgeous. But, I'm sure wherever he is, he'll be looking down. Probably saying 'I told you so.' He had us figured out before we even told him."

Tali giggled. "It wouldn't have been hard to miss, Shepard, when you charge a Geth Colossus head on."

"The things we do for love."

Tali grinned before continuing. "Remember Veetor, Shepard?"

"He was the quarian we rescued on Freedom's Progress right?"

"Yes. Well, Veetor is still alive. He's forever thankful for rescuing him on Freedom's Progress. He's much better now, after getting help back on the flotilla, so he'd be delighted to come. Other than that, there's no-one left I'm really close with. Not after Freedom's Progress and Haestrom. And not after spending so long with you on the Normandy. Once I was an Admiral, I had no time to make any real friends on the fleet. I was far too busy with work."

Shepard gave Tali a sad smile. But Tali then gave a wide grin back. "All my real friends have always been on the Normandy, Shepard. Kasumi is practically a sister. And how could I not consider people such as Liara, Alenko, Wrex and Garrus as the closest friends someone could have? They don't have to be a quarian to be a close friend."

Shepard gave a grin, then started his own list, his mind racing. "Admiral Hackett will be there. He wouldn't miss it for the world. I'd like to invite Sparatus. We may not have always seen eye to eye, but he was the first Councillor to break ranks from the Council and offer support, after Earth was attacked. I've always appreciated that. Anything before that, I'm willing to forgive and forget. He stuck his neck out for me, so to speak. And Primarch Victus as well. He's a good man. A man I respect. Kirrahe as well. Always liked that sneaky salarian. He'll probably tell me to 'Hold the line' while waiting for you to come down the aisle. I hope he can come, at least."

"What's the situation like in salarian space?"

"The Republics have something big planned, from what Kirrahe told me, when we last spoke. However, even after everything, the Union still maintains some support. Amazingly, for salarians at least, there is some fanatical support for Linron. They're usually far more circumspect when it comes to these sort of situations. Kirrahe is hopeful, though, that Sur'Kesh will be turned over in a relatively bloodless coup, like the rest of salarian space."

"Anyone else you can think of?"

"No-one off the top of my head, though we can add or subtract names over time. The last issue is who will be part of the groom and bridal party. I already have an idea for a best man and groomsman. Who would you like to give you away? And your bridal party?"

Tali giggled. "This bit I have known since you proposed, Shepard. Kasumi and Liara will be my bridesmaids. Auntie Raan will 'walk me down the aisle', I believe the human term is. What about yourself?"

"Garrus will be my best man. He's my best friend. I've also asked Alenko to be a groomsman."

"Aww, does that mean Alenko and Liara can walk together down the aisle? Practice for them, maybe?"

Shepard and Tali dissolved into laughter at the thought of Alenko and Liara getting married. "Don't mention that to Alenko, Tali. He'd have a fit."

More laughter echoed around the apartment.

* * *

_A/N - For any potential criticism regarding quarian rituals, I'm basing my story on the theory that many quarian traditions would simply have been lost over time after spending over 300 years in space. The quarians spent most of that time just trying to survive. Resources were scarce, lives were hard. They had effectively lived under military rule. The population had to make do with little personal space and had no real personal possessions. I can't imagine that any sort of bonding ceremony would have been extravagant, nor any sort of exchange of gifts._


	16. Chapter 16 - Hope

Shepard was in his apartment like usual, sat on one of his couches. The TV was switched on, but low in volume, to provide slight background noise in the otherwise quiet apartment. He was busy reading a book. The old paper kind, no longer sold anywhere, except in antique stores. He remembered conversing with Kasumi about their loves of reading and books, years ago on the Normandy. Once Kasumi had found out Shepard was an avid reader, he always received the gift of a new book every so often. Shepard always wondered by what means they were obtained, but he was never too intrigued to ask.

Tali was upstairs in their room, asleep. She had come down with a slight fever. While immune to Shepard, she had taken one or two slight risks regarding her mask, particularly since Shepard had woken up. Unfortunately, but also unsurprisingly, it had caught up with her. Shepard, as usual, was concerned, but Tali waved him off, always telling him that a slight bit of sickness was worth the touch, the kiss, the intimacy…

Shepard was quite happy to relax and read all day. That is, until the doorbell rang.

_Wonder who that is?_

Shepard walked to the small vid-screen, next to the door, to check who was there. He noticed a salarian standing on the other side. He looked harmless, dressed in the same garb Mordin was always dressed in, back on the Normandy. Shepard opened the door, but moved to stand in front of the salarian, just blocking the entrance, until he knew what he wanted.

The salarian spoke first. "Admiral Shepard. Doctor Solen Anoeon. Ex-STG. Friend and colleague of Mordin's. Have information you may be interested in. Experiments. May I enter?"

Shepard had to suppress a chuckle. He had forgotten some salarian speaking habits.

"Sure thing, Doctor. Come in."

Shepard gestured for the salarian to enter, and the salarian walked in and stood just inside the door. Shepard gestured again for the salarian to take a seat on one of the sofa's in the room. Once the salarian was settled, Shepard resumed his seated position and looked at the salarian. "So, Doctor, what is this about?"

"Admiral Shepard, is Admiral Zorah here as well? Information vital to her too."

Now Shepard was intrigued. "Tali is upstairs. She's not well. Is it important enough to wake her?"

"Very much so, Admiral Shepard. Has something to do with… family."

Shepard's eyes lit up at that word.

_Family?_

"I'll go get her. Just wait here."

Solen simply nodded, as Shepard walked upstairs. He moved towards Tali, who was very much asleep. He sat down on the bed. Looked her over. Smiled. He really didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but this may be very important news. He lay his hand on her shoulder. He didn't shake her, just hoping his touch may slowly wake her as he whispered.

"Tali. Wake up. There's someone here to see us."

Tali slowly woke up from her slumber, to see Shepard sitting on the bed beside her. She smiled behind her mask. That was something she will never get tired of.

"Oh, Shepard, what is it?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"There's a salarian here to see us. Says he knew Mordin. He says he worked with him at STG. He says he has some information for us. Something about… family."

That word also caught Tali's attention. Her eyes instantly wide behind her mask. "Family? What about family?"

"I don't know, gorgeous. As soon as he said that, I came up here to get you."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go down and find out."

Tali got out of bed and accompanied Shepard down the stairs. They sat together on the couch and both looked at the salarian.

"Admiral Zorah, my name is Solen Anoeon. Friend of Mordin's."

Tali laughed. "Doctor, please, drop the formalities. I'm Tali," as she gestured towards herself, "And this is Shepard," gesturing towards her fiance.

"Very well. Call me Solen. Anyway, Shepard. Tali. I have very important news. Sorry could not come earlier. Only gained information recently. Made sure experiments correct. Did not want to raise hopes."

Shepard had to ask. "Solen, we don't know what you're talking about. What experiments? What information?"

"Ah, okay. Background. Aware Mordin helped on Normandy regarding… intimacy. Information. Advice. To make sure Tali was safe. Low immune system. Risk to health. Sexual acts potentially dangerous."

"Yes, Solen, we both remember. But we've been together a long time now. Tali is immune to me. We don't have any health problems when we're together."

"Yes. But Mordin working on other things. Human and quarian physiology. DNA. Acidic chirality. Aware of close relationship. Desire for family. Marriage. Children."

Shepard and Tali were both quiet for a moment.

Looked at each other.

Then back at Solen.

"Children?" asked Tali.

"Yes. Mordin working on experiments. Will not try to explain. Too difficult. Very scientific. Basically, data put together by Mordin when back at STG, while working on genophage. Experiments on joining human and quarian DNA, bypassing any blocks. Possibility of children. His experiments were… advanced. Nearly complete. Before he died."

Shepard and Tali were both shocked.

Shepard grinned.

_Mordin, you magnificent bastard! One last gift._

"What are the possibilities of this working?" asked Tali.

Daring herself to believe.

"Very high. Research complete. Data here with me. Quite simple really. A pill."

Shepard had to chuckle. "A pill? That's it?"

"Yes. Before intimacy, you each take one pill. One levo. One dextro. Every time. Pill reacts to DNA and chirality. Will help conception. Do not worry, no side effects. Salarians always run many tests."

Shepard and Tali looked at each other, simply bewildered by what they were being told. A family? Such a thing was impossible, surely?

"Solen, what are the chances of me… falling pregnant, once we take these pills?" questioned Tali, a quiet voice.

She was in total shock.

"Very high. Assume Shepard virile. Healthy human male. Healthy quarian female. Take pill, consummate relationship. Pregnancy should be expected. Not on first time. May take more than a few attempts. To be sure."

Shepard could only chuckle. That did not sound like a bad thing. Tali would have laughed, but she was in a state of utter disbelief.

_A family? With Shepard? Keelah, is it really possible?_

"Have already started producing pills. Have a batch here. 15 each for now. Will produce more. Will leave my contact details. Contact when more required. If required."

"Solen, I, no we, Tali and I, wouldn't know what to say except… thank you. Even that doesn't seem enough," said Shepard.

"No thanks necessary, Shepard. Important work to Mordin. Happy to complete."

Solen stood, ready to leave. Shepard stood and walked to Solen, who handed the pills to Shepard. The two shook hands. Shepard could only give a simply nod in thanks, resisting the urge to wrap the salarian in a bear hug. Tali, clearly in a daze from the news, also stood and walked with Solen and Shepard to the door.

"Solen… I…" Tali couldn't finish, but she did wrap her arms around Solen, whispering "Thank you" again and again.

Solen looked embarrassed, and eventually extricated himself from her arms. "Pleasure is mine, Tali. Good luck to you." And, with that, Soleon walked out the door.

Shepard and Tali could only stand there, staring into space as the door closed behind him. Shepard looked down to see Tali's body shaking as she cried. She turned as Shepard did and flew into his arms, tears streaming down her face behind her mask. "I don't believe it, Shepard, a family!" she whimpered.

Shepard was fighting back his own tears, and could only muster a quiet "Yeah, a family…" as he held tightly onto Tali.

* * *

Tali was sat on the sofa in the front room of their apartment. She was watching the large television that sat on the wall, above the fireplace. Tali was still in her suit, as although Shepard's plans for the decontamination unit had been submitted, there was still a wait for it to be installed.

Even the Saviour of the Galaxy had to occasionally sit on a waiting list.

Tali's mind had been in overdrive since the visit of the salarian a few weeks before. She still found it all slightly unbelievable. One of the few things she so desperately wanted with Shepard, but always thought impossible, children, a family, now seemed possible. She thought the stars must have aligned for her in that moment. Her emotions were all over the place. Sometimes just a simple smile. Sometimes laughing. Other times pure tears of happiness. She felt sorry for Shepard, as he didn't know what to think of what Tali was experiencing at times. But, like usual, he was always there with soothing words, hugs and kisses.

Tali thought Shepard was just being his typical stoic self, but she knew that underneath he was leaping with joy. Tali assumed that Shepard found it all hard to believe as well.

Tali's thoughts were distracted by the doorbell. Shepard was sat in his office, completing some Alliance paperwork that Hackett had requested he complete, so she stood up and walked to the door. She looked into the small vidscreen to see a geth standing there. Strangely, it actually appeared to be wearing some sort of sash.

_Why is a geth wearing clothing? Why would a geth be visiting Shepard and I here? Still, best not be rude._

Tali opened the door, and the geth took a step into the doorway, flicking its eye flaps as it searched the room.

"Hello, er…" Tali asked, before trailing off.

_Does this geth even have a name?_

The geth turned towards Tali, eye flaps flicking up. "Creator Zorah, my name is Pythagoras," introduced the geth.

"Oh, hello, Pythagoras. What can I do for you?"

"Creator Zorah, I have information that you may be interested to hear. Shepard-Admiral may also be interested. Is he in residence?"

"He is," answered Shepard, as he walked into the room.

"Shepard-Admiral, my name is Pythagoras. I have information Creator Zorah may be interested in."

"Oh, well, why don't you have a seat over here," as Shepard gestured towards the couch.

"I do not require seating, Shepard-Admiral, but please, Creator Zorah and yourself may be seated."

Shepard and Tali took a seat together on the couch while the geth stood in front of them, on the other side of the table, in front of the TV, which Shepard quickly switched off with his omni-tool.

"Pythagoras, before you tell us the information you have, I must ask - what is it with the names the geth have chosen? The Councillor is known as Socrates. Your name is Pythagoras. I've also met other geth with names like Plato, Cicero and Julius."

"A simple answer, Shepard-Admiral. The geth honour the race of the man who helped give us consciousness. We became I. The geth are fascinated by human history. Over 4000 years ago, humanity was more advanced than given credit. At least in certain fields. Democracy. Mathematics. Philosophy. Literature. The geth honour humanity by adopting some of humanity's greatest names. Is Shepard-Admiral offended?"

"Of course not, Pythagoras. Just found it all rather intriguing. And humanity would be humbled by your choice. Thank you."

"It is the geth who thank you, Shepard-Admiral. And also you, Creator Zorah. The geth are aware of the efforts you made in regards to a peaceful outcome. The geth are also aware of the friendship you shared with the unit who gave us our freedom."

"Legion?"

"Yes, Shepard-Admiral. The unit you once called Legion is honoured by all geth. The geth do not build monuments or statues. Legion is honoured in our collective consciousness. The geth are free, we are individuals, but the geth are also still together."

"I'm sure Legion would be honoured. So, Pythagoras, what is this news that you would like to share?"

"Shepard-Admiral. Creator Zorah. As you may be aware, the geth are assisting Creator efforts on the homeworld. Resettlement and rebuilding. However, the most important help we are offering is that we are helping boost Creator immune systems. We are installing technology in Creator enviro-suits so that, one day, Creators can once again live completely outside their suits. On Rannoch at least. The Citadel will also be a place when quarians can regularly go without suits, though consensus does state suits may still need to be worn at times. Consensus has yet been reached if Creator immunity could ever be good enough to live without suits galaxy wide.

As Creator Zorah is not on Rannoch at this time, the geth have thought it best to offer Creator Zorah the chance of adapting her system, while not residing on Rannoch. We have new technology available that, if installed now, may mean your immune system is strong enough to live without her suit as soon as you return to Rannoch. Would Creator Zorah desire this technology?"

Tali took barely seconds to think. "Yes! Yes, Pythagoras. Please, install it straight away. Keelah, Shepard. To live without my suit on the homeworld!"

"A minor warning, Creator Zorah. The technology will cause you to feel ill at times. However, it will be nothing serious. But, to boost your immunity, you have to be infected so your body adapts to fighting disease."

"Pythagoras, that will be worth it to live without this suit. You have no idea what this means. To myself. And Shepard. We have both waited long for this day."

"I am glad to assist, Creator Zorah. I will install straight away."

Tali stood and moved so that Pythagoras could make some adjustments to her suit. The geth installed two small microchips, one on her back and one on her mask.

"That's it?" asked a bemused Tali.

"Yes, Creator Zorah. Over time, this will introduce every increasing, unfiltered air so your body can adapt. Your body will also be deliberately infected with normal illnesses and disease. Only in minor form."

Tali shot the geth a slightly concerned look.

"Do not be concerned, Creator Zorah. You will be amazed at how strong your immune system already is. The geth are aware of your relationship with Shepard-Admiral. That, alone, has helped."

Tali could only blush under her mask, while Shepard tried to stifle laughing out loud, where he was sat on the sofa.

Tali turned towards the geth, looking into his unblinking eye.

"Thank you, Pythagoras."

"No thanks are necessary, Creator Zorah. The geth are happy to help their Creators."

Tali could only sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if we deserve all this help…"

The geth's eye flaps flickered a few times. The geth actually appeared to be unsure of what to say. Or simply thinking of the right words.

"Creator Zorah. The geth may not always understand organic intentions. And we may not always understand Creator intentions. However, since the return of the Creators to the homeworld, the relationship between geth and Creators has been, what you would call, healthy. The organic term would be friendly. The geth wish for nothing more than to be friends with Creators. We have no wish to return to before. The geth only wish to maintain a good relationship with all Creators, and live in peace and harmony alongside one another, and with all organics in the galaxy at the same time."

Tali grinned behind her mask. "So do I, Pythagoras."

Shepard had walked over and stood next to Tali. He held out his hand towards Pythagoras, who stared at his hand for a few seconds, eye flaps flickering again.

"Ah, I believe this is what humans call a 'handshake'. Very well, Shepard-Admiral," as Pythagoras shook hands with Shepard.

"You also have my thanks," stated Shepard, "And, please, communicate to the geth that we appreciate all their assistance. And that Tali and I look forward to returning to the homeworld soon."

"Very well, Shepard-Admiral. Creator Zorah, I wish you well. Now I must leave. Goodbye to you both."

Shepard and Tali walked Pythagoras to the door, and with a simple bow, left the apartment. Shepard wrapped his arm around Tali as they walked back to the sofa and sat down together again.

"This is simply amazing, Shepard. First Solen, now Pythagoras. A possible family. Living out of my suit. I can't believe it."

"So what do you want to do about the decontamination unit?"

"Please install it, Shepard. There is plenty of time before we get to Rannoch. I can live some days in my suit, some days without. Either way, I'll boost my immunity. I now have two things to hope for, Shepard - I hope for a family, to hold a child of our own. And to one day always be free of this suit. Keelah, to be free, to feel the sun on my skin, the wind on my face. To smell flowers through my nose. The feel of sand in my toes, as I walk the beach near our house."

"One day, Tali, one day. When we're home. On Rannoch."

Tali could only beam a smile at Shepard from behind her mask.

_A home._

"Keelah se'lai."

* * *

_A/N - Regarding the 'pill', there's viagra to help men for a certain reason, there's a pill to prevent pregnancy, why not just have a pill to help Shepard and Tali with a possible family?_

_I also mentioned 'consensus' a couple of times, regarding the geth. My theory is that while the geth are now individuals, they still have a common consciousness. They can still basically 'plug-in' and decide as a collective._


	17. Chapter 17 - Friends

The skies around the Citadel were full of traffic as usual. Rebuilding continued at a frenzied pace, with the hope that the Citadel would, one day, be completely restored to its former glory. If not even better before. Shepard and Tali were stood at one of the docking bays, specifically set aside for quarian ships, leaning against the railing, standing in silence, as they watched the countless ships pass by.

Surprisingly, Tali was managing to hide her excitement, though barely. Shala'Raan had pinged her a message a couple of days before, notifying Tali that she, and Admiral Koris, would be on the Citadel shortly. Tali had been a delightful mood ever since the message had been received, further good news for her, in addition to everything else that had been happening in her life thus far.

An announcement filled the silence.

_The quarian vessel, Tonbay, has arrived at docking bay Q12._

"They're here!" shouted a delighted Tali, turning and running to the doors. Tali was almost bouncing around the waiting area in anticipation of the doors opening. Shepard was trying to suppress his laughter as he watched Tali's endless excitement. He walked over and stood next to Tali to wait.

The doors soon opened, and out stepped the two Admirals.

"Auntie Raan!" said a clearly excitable Tali, almost jumping into Shala'Raan's arms.

"Tali! How are you, child?" asked Shala, having to take a moment to catch Tali. And not fall over.

"Delighted to see you, Tali. You too, Shepard," said Koris, holding out his hand, "I believe this human custom is called a handshake?"

"That it is, Admiral Koris," replied Shepard, shaking his hand, "Are you well? How was your trip?"

"Oh, fine, fine. And just call me Koris, Shepard. We're all friends here. It's just difficult finding ways to pass the time on a ship, now that we're all at peace. And, with nearly everyone now back on Rannoch, ships can be very quiet places now."

"So did you manage to salvage the Qwib-Qwib? Or the Tonbay?"

"No, both were lost, Shepard," signed Koris, "Absolutely gutting. Those ships were our homes for hundreds of years. They were part of the family."

"Same with myself and the Normandy, Koris. But what about the ship you've just arrived on? The Tonbay?"

"The original Tonbay was lost, beyond repair. So it was broken down for scrap. You wouldn't believe it, but the geth gave Shala a new ship. It's nothing like her old one. It's a very small cruiser, only big enough for about 10 or so people. They built it specifically for organics. The geth learn quickly! But, since we no longer need large ships, it was perfect to travel in. Shala felt she had to name it after her old ship."

"I know exactly what you mean, Koris. After I lost the original Normandy, when I was given a new ship, there was no other name I would rather have called her. So, an important question is, can we expect Admirals Gerrel and Xen to attend?"

"Hmmm… Not entirely sure, Shepard. The invitation was received. Gerrel has a long memory. However, surprisingly, he has somewhat mellowed. Being utterly wrong, and being responsible for almost completely destroying your own race, can do that to a man. I think he'll come eventually. As for Xen, she'll come if Gerrel does, for the sake of appearances. Unity. Not because she wants to."

"Fair enough."

The two then stood in silence and watched as Shala and Tali conversed with each other, Tali catching up with all the gossip of life on Rannoch.

Shala was rambling, a thousand thoughts being divulged. "Rannoch is everything we thought it would be, Tali, if not more. Cities, that were abandoned for 300 years, were still standing. The geth had acted as caretakers, ready for our eventual return. We've actually had to do little rebuilding, more updating than anything. It's just been a case of settling in, organising the population, starting cultivation of crops, organising a new government."

"What sort of government?" asked Shepard, slightly butting in.

"Similar to that which existed on our ships, Shepard," answered Shala, "I'm sure Tali has explained before how it worked."

Shepard nodded. "Shala, I know pretty much everything about the Migrant Fleet. Tali was always very enthusiastic when talking about her home. And it was always interesting to hear."

Tali blushed behind her mask, remembering their numerous conversations. Shepard always full of questions about her home, life on the Fleet, quarians in general. It was originally his way of showing an interest in her, before revealing his feelings.

"That's very nice to hear, Shepard," the sound of a smile in Shala's voice, "So what we've done is simply transfer the system of governance on our ships into the broader governance of our homeworld. Instead of a Captain, there will be a President. Martial law will no longer apply, as it is no longer necessary. The Admirals will merely retain their places as defence advisors, and will no longer have any say in the day-to-day running of the government."

"And what of the geth?"

Koris chose to answer this question. "The geth have been absolutely marvellous in their dealing with us, Shepard. It is… astonishing, really. Over 300 years of war for nothing. What a tragic waste of life. On both sides. But, now there is hope. The geth are not our servants. They have their own lives to live. And most of us respect that, and honestly, we wish them well. But they are going out of their way to make sure our transition runs as smoothly as possible. Long may it continue."

"What about the suit adaptations for our immune systems?" asked Tali.

Shala resumed speaking. "Already it is possible for quarians to go without their suits on Rannoch. It cannot be permanent, not just yet, as we effectively had no immune systems. But the technology developed by the geth is astounding."

"Shepard and I had a geth visit us just recently. I've also had the suit upgrade," stated Tali.

"That's great news, Tali. Any side effects?"

"The occasional bit of sickness, but Pythagoras, the geth who helped, said it was to be expected. But that's not the only news…" Tali trailed off.

"What is it, Tali? Something wrong?" prodded Shala.

"No, definitely not. It's just… so exciting! Unbelievable, really! Shepard and I were also visited by a salarian scientist recently. He was a friend of another salarian that helped on one of our missions. Our friend had been working on something to help Shepard and I… have a child," Tali whispering the last words.

"What? How is that possible?" asked a clearly curious Koris.

"Lots of science, which neither of us really understand," answered Shepard, as he stood next to Tali, and wrapped an arm around her waist, "But, in the end, we were given something that will help us start a family. That will come later, though. First, marriage. Then I build Tali a home on Rannoch. Then comes family."

Shala and Koris stood still, quiet, clearly shocked by the news. Shala broke the silence. "That's wonderful news!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the couple. "Oh, if only your mother and father were here, Tali."

"Ha! Father would have hated the idea of me marrying Shepard. Me marrying a human? Having his child? He'd have been mortified. Mother…" Tali took a deep breath, and turned her face to Shepard, a smile on her face behind the mask. "Mother would have loved you, Shepard. Simply for making me happy."

Shepard could only smile in return, then turned to Shala, who stood back next to Koris. "Now, how about we get out of here and catch up more at our apartment?"

"Fabulous idea, Shepard. Lead the way."

Shepard and Tali turned, hand in hand, and led the two Admirals back to their apartment.

* * *

Shepard was in his usual position on the couch, a beer in hand, watching a football game on the television. Shepard was content to stay in for the night. Friends had started arriving from all over the galaxy in preparation for their wedding. Tali headed out 'with the girls' - the girls being Kasumi, Liara, Shala, even Miranda, EDI, Traynor, Chakwas and Jack - for a night of fun and relaxation. Shepard had to chuckle when Jack arrived and, to his surprise, Tali invited her along.

_Oh, my poor, sweet Tali. You have no idea what you're in for with that wild one. Hell, even Chakwas can put away the drink._

Shepard finished his beer in hand and stood to get another from the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the tiny vid-screen to check, and noticed Garrus and Vega were waiting. Shepard pressed the button to open the door to the small decontamination room. Once the cycle was completed, the two stepped into the apartment.

"Guys, what brings you here?"

Vega looked at Garrus, indicating to the turian he'd like him to speak. "Well, the thing is, Shepard, we've been a bit sneaky. You see, you'll be married soon, and I've done some research on human marriage traditions, and Vega told me about something called a 'bucks night' or 'stag night'. Seems to be a regional thing. Anyway, we've organised something like for you. For this evening. Right now, actually."

Shepard groaned. "Really? Tonight? I was just going to have a quiet night in, watch the game, have some beers."

"No way, _loco_. Scars and I have put in too much effort and organisation for it to go to waste. So, get your suit on and let's head out. Um, sir."

"Not that I think she'd mind, but I told Tali I'd just be staying in."

Garrus gave a smirk. "Already organised. Even have a message. Here, look" as Garrus showed Shepard his omni-tool. Tali's masked face appeared on the screen.

"Shepard, Garrus told me about this tradition. Go out and have fun with your friends. Just be good! Love you." Garrus switched off his omni-tool.

Shepard just looked from Garrus to Vega. "Guess I don't have a choice?"

Both shook their heads.

"Right, I'll go put something better on. Grab yourself a beer. I'll be down in a few."

* * *

Shepard slowly opened one of his eyes.

_Ugh… bad idea._

His head thumped.

His mouth tasted like cotton-wool.

Something was definitely not sitting right in his stomach.

He opened both eyes and the room spun.

Closed his eyes again.

_What the hell did we do last night?_

Slowly, Shepard slung his legs around to sit on the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands. Barely opening his eyes, he managed to stand and make his way to the toilet. After expelling more than one fluid, he made his way out of his bedroom to check who was there and what happened.

Walking to the second bedroom on the first floor, he walked by Javik, fast asleep on one of the couches, Koris asleep on the other.

_Javik was there? No doubt complaining 'stupid primitives and their traditions'. And Koris as well? Didn't know the old boy had it in him._

Checking in the bedroom, he noticed Alenko fast asleep, or passed out.

_Shit, I am definitely in trouble with Liara._

Chuckling to himself, Shepard walked downstairs towards the bottom floor bedroom, where he found Joker, also fast asleep.

_Doesn't look like he's broken anything at least._

Walked back towards the front of the apartment, he noticed more bodies. Garrus and Jacob took up both the couches, while Wrex and Grunt were asleep on the floor. Finally, checking the bar area, Vega was asleep on another couch.

_What the hell happened last night?_

Shepard walked back towards the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. Leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He was just about to drift to sleep again when he head the decontamination cycle start. He guessed it could only be Tali, proven right when she walked into the apartment. He gave a weak smile but didn't say anything. Tali walked over and stood next to him.

"So, Shepard, good night?" asked Tali, with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Shepard nodded. "Yeah, don't remember much though."

Tali chuckled. "Would you like to see?"

"What do you mean?"

Now Tali broke into laughter. "Shepard, you are all over the local Citadel news. You, and your friends," as Tali gestured towards the bodies in the front room. "I told you to have fun, but I think you all went a little bit overboard."

Shepard groaned.

"Don't worry, Shepard, it was nothing illegal. But we saw the news this morning. We all found it terribly funny."

"Hang on, who is we?"

"Well, all the girls I was out with last night. Oh, it caused a lot of laughter, Shepard. I'm sure you're likely to be in trouble with Liara, no matter what state Alenko is in. EDI was just fretting about Joker having broken something."

Shepard groaned again, as Tali moved towards the television and switched it on.

Garrus woke up with the sound, holding his head.

"Spirits alive, what did we do last night?"

Tali laughed again. "You'll find out in a minute, Garrus. Watch the screen."

Shepard walked over to the couch as Garrus sat up, and took a seat next to the turian. Tali sat in between them. The news wasn't talking about anything particularly interesting, until the headline regarding Shepard came up on the screen. Tali turned up the volume.

"Last night, the Citadel played host to Admiral Shepard and his friends, no doubt celebrating the impending marriage of the Admiral to his fiancé, Admiral Tali'Zorah. It is quite clear that the Admiral was choosing to have one last, wild night as these pictures show."

The screen started showing various vids of Shepard in various places, one clearly taking place in a pub, with Shepard stood up on the bar, arms raised, drink in hand, as he announces "I am Commander Shepard, and this is my favourite bar on the Citadel!" to a chorus of cheers, as Shepard downed his drink, raising his arms again, before jumping into the crowd.

The scene then cuts to some extremely bad dancing of Shepard on the dance floor of an unknown club, surrounded by the guys, and some rather demure asari, who were trying not to laugh at Shepard, who was obviously already very drunk in his rather feeble dance attempts.

Another scene has Shepard, surrounded by his friends, all with golf clubs in one hand, a bucket in another, walking towards one of the walkways across the lake on the Presidium. The vid then cuts to Shepard quite happily, if drunkenly, hitting golf balls into the lake.

"Hang on, where on the Citadel would we have found those?" wondered Shepard.

"What the hell were we even doing? Is that even a sport?" asked Garrus.

The last vid is a video of Shepard and his friends clearly playing some sort of ball sport, somewhere down in the wards. One scene has Shepard almost knocked out by a charging Grunt. There is much laughter between the group, as a clearly drunk and groggy Shepard tries to stand up at least three times before falling over, and passing out. He is lifted by the two krogan and disappear around a corner.

"Whatever the case may be, we at the Citadel News Network congratulate Admiral Shepard and Admiral Tali'Zorah on their marriage. Now, in other news…." Tali switched off the screen, chuckling to herself.

Both Shepard and Garrus groaned.

"Jesus, no wonder I'm aching!"

"Spritis, Shepard, that is the last time I'm ever drinking with you!"

"So you had a good night, then, Shepard?" asked Tali.

Vega walked into the room. "Sparks! Yo, your fiancé is _lo-co__! _I didn't know a man could drink that much and still be alive."

"Speaking of drinking, Vega, why don't you ask Tali about her emergency induction port?"

Tali just stared daggers at Shepard, before dissolving into giggles. "Bosh'tet!"

"What the hell is that, Shepard?" asked Vega.

"It's what we call a straw, Vega."

Javik appeared at the top of the stairs. "Commander, you primitives and your rituals are certainly... a lot of fun."

Shepard had to raise his eyebrows at that one. "Enjoy yourself then, Javik?"

"Yes, Commander. Though, remind me, I must never drink with you again."

Shepard could only chuckle.

Vega chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "So, who wants breakfast?"

Vega soon found himself inundated with requests, including a couple of strange ones regarding varren stew, from the two krogan. However, the group of guys, with Tali sat beside Shepard, were soon sat the table later enjoying a hearty breakfast, soaking up the remnants of alcohol sat in their systems.

In the back of their minds, the big day was fast approaching.


	18. Chapter 18 - Together

_A/N - I have a feeling expectations are enormous for what is to follow. Hope it all lives up to it!_

* * *

Shepard stood in front of the audience, peering down the centre aisle. He was dressed in his admiral's uniform, looking the part of an Alliance officer. The auditorium was packed to it's small capacity. Beside him stood Garrus and Alenko, also dressed in their respective uniforms.

His heart was beating quickly in his chest.

A shimmer of sweat on his brow.

His throat was dry as he swallowed.

He felt… nervous.

"You okay, Shepard?" whispered Garrus, as he leaned in close to Shepard.

Shepard appeared surprised by the question, but quickly nodded. "Fine, Garrus. Thanks."

"You look more nervous than the final run to the beam," said Garrus, only half joking.

"Every groom is nervous, Garrus, you may find out yourself one day. Trust me, I'm fine."

Shepard could hear Alenko quietly chuckling to himself beside Garrus. "Don't you laugh, Alenko. With any luck, you'll be next." That shut Alenko up rather quickly, who looked up at Shepard with wide eyes of surprise, and fear, Shepard having to stifle his own laugh at his reaction.

The three quieted down again and resumed their watching of the doors into the auditorium. Traditional music started to play, and the auditorium as one started to stand, as Shepard felt himself adjust just that bit straighter, eyes almost on stalks as he watched the doors.

They opened.

No-one walked through at first as the entire auditorium turned in expectation.

Then Liara stepped through the door. A giant smile spread across her features. Hands in front, resting against her stomach, holding a bouquet of flowers. She was dressed in a figure hugging light purple dress. She did look beautiful. Shepard spared a quick glance to Alenko, a wide grin of his own, and whose eyes conveyed only one emotion.

Next through the door, Kasumi. The same large smile as Liara. The same design of dress as Liara. Again holding a bouquet of flowers. She gave Shepard an almost knowing glance and wink before taking her place.

Shepard then peered down the aisle, willing Tali to come around the corner.

* * *

Tali was stood around the corner, near the two doors. She took a couple of deep breaths. Controlling her emotions. Shala was beside her, straightening out her dress one last time.

"Are you ready, Tali?" asked Shala.

Tali took one more deep breath. Then nodded her head.

And, taking Shala's arm, walked around the corner.

She could hear the crowd gasp.

The beginning of murmurs and whispers.

She could see Shepard's jaw drop.

Stunned.

Tali's eyes sparkled in the light, and a grin spread across her face, as she could hear the reaction from the auditorium.

Visibly shocked.

To see the face of a quarian?

Apart from on Rannoch, it was unheard of. She looked down the aisle to see Shepard, mouth agape, but the start of a large grin forming.

Tali wore a figure tight purple dress, similar to the colour of the shawl she wore with her suit. The dress wove its way down her body, hugging it in all the right places, all the way to the floor, a small train behind her. Her hair was covered by a light covered veil.

She wanted everyone to see her eyes.

Her smile.

Her face.

This was her day.

Nothing would ruin it.

Tali slowly made her way towards her husband to be. When only a pace away, she stopped as Shepard stepped towards her. Shala greeted Shepard with a warm hug, and some words Tali couldn't really hear except "Take good care of her, Shepard." He could only give the briefest of nods, before holding out his hand towards Tali, which she accepted.

He whispered "Tali, your suit. What… How… Won't you get sick?"

Tali quickly answered in the hushed silence. "I was **NOT** wearing that suit on my wedding day. And certainly not when I'm to be wed to you, Shepard. You gave me the self-confidence to do this. And, to put your mind at ease, let's just say - lots of immuno-boosters. Plus the technology has already helped. I'll be fine! Sick tomorrow, but fine for today."

Shepard could only answer with a grin as they stood, hand in hand, as the magistrate started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and family. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two hearts and souls. To see a love shared. To see the uniting of two people in bondage and marriage, John Shepard and Tali'Zorah.

Marriage is a sacred trust between two people. It is a lifelong bond and commitment. John and Tali have chosen to commit their lives to each other. Each has chosen to write their own vows. I would now ask John to read his."

Shepard turned to Tali, taking her other hand in his. Noticing the large grin still on her face. He moved one of his hand to her right cheek. Looked straight into her sparkling eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Tali, my love. No grandiose speeches this time. No exultations of my love to the stars. It is actually quite simple. I love you. One of the greatest days of my life was meeting you, that day, here on the Citadel. You have accepted me as the man I am, for all my faults and my past. You have stood by my side ever since that first day and loved me unreservedly. You made me the man I am today. Without you, I was nothing.

I will spend the rest of my life loving you in return. And I will do everything in my power to give you all the happiness you give me. You mean the world to me. You are my rock. You are my world. I love you, Tali'Zorah. Heart and soul."

Tali's eyes shimmered with tears at Shepard's words.

His words were simple.

But, to Tali, incredibly powerful. She knew he meant every single word.

She knew in her heart that he would never leave her side again.

"I will now ask Tali to read her vows."

Shepard could feel Tali's hands slightly shake as she clear her throat.

"John…" Shepard smiled. Even Tali rarely used his first name. "Every promise, every vow, you have ever given me, you have kept. You have been there for me every time I have needed you, asked or not. Now, I can vow one thing. My undying love for you. Nothing will ever tear us apart again. John, I can now promise to you three things. A happy life, a home and a family. You are my everything, John. I love you, heart and soul."

Shepard could only grin, his own eyes watering.

"The rings," asked the magistrate.

Shepard turned to Garrus for the ring. Unlike her engagement ring, Shepard and Tali had chosen simple wedding bands. Like her engagement ring, it was in the form of a necklace. But they would be powerful symbols to each other. Simple, silvery, metallic designs. But within the metal of each, in the smallest glass cubes possible, the specks of soil of two worlds, invisible to the naked eye.

The soil of Earth. And the soil of Rannoch.

The combining of two people.

Two races.

Two worlds.

"John, repeat after me: With this ring, I am bonded to thee."

John slipped the necklace over Tali, repeating the words, moving her veil and hair out of the way so the necklace would sit properly around her neck.

Tali turned to receive her ring from Kasumi, turning back to Shepard.

"Tali, repeat after me: With this ring, I am bonded to thee."

Tali's hand was visibly shaking as she moved the ring towards Shepard's left hand. Shepard again moved his hand to her right cheek, lightly stroking it, attempting to calm her nerves. "It's okay, Tali," he whispered. Tali could only nod, but her hands calmed as she placed the ring on his third finger, repeating the same words.

"With the pronunciation of vows, and the symbol of these rings, it is my pleasure to announce that John and Tali are now husband and wife. John, you may now kiss the bride."

Applause, and even some cheers, echoed around the auditorium as Shepard wrapped his arm around Tali, drew her close and lowered his face to hers, their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

Garrus clinked a knife against his wine glass as he stood. The noise of the room quieted as all turned their attention to the turian, stood beside the married couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am not fully accustomed to human traditions, but I have read about the tradition of the best man's speech. Generally, it would now be expected of me to rip shreds off Shepard, crack many jokes about him, and spend the next few minutes trying to utterly embarrass, and humiliate, him.

But I won't do that today.

It just wouldn't feel right.

The respect I have for the couple that sit here today is too immense.

They are my friends.

My family.

Instead, I will speak of the couple you see before you today.

The story of John and Tali'Shepard.

Some of us here know the whole story. Most of you, though, well... what a story it is.

I was there the first day that Shepard and Tali met. It was a dark alley on the Citadel. Tali was on her pilgrimage, and in trouble with some thugs of a local crime-lord. And she had information Shepard needed for a vital mission. To Shepard, she was a young woman in trouble. She needed protection. She needed to be saved. To Tali, Shepard was the knight in shining armour, the hero who rides in on his noble steed to save the day.

Shepard saved the day, as he has time and again. He talked to, and treated Tali, as an equal. He asked, never demanded. He asked if Tali would like to join us on the Normandy, to chase down Saren, to make a difference. Tali jumped at the chance to join us, to make a difference, to help her people, but also to be with Shepard.

The attraction between the two was immediate. Shepard clearly found Tali intriguing. And attractive, without even seeing her face. Tali thought of Shepard as her hero. She was infatuated. To everyone on the Normandy, the attraction to each other was clear from the start. But their clear feelings for each other were left unspoken. Not that they didn't talk. They spent nearly every waking moment on the Normandy together. But neither expressed how they really felt. And then it was too late.

But this is clearly a story with a happy ending. Shepard was resurrected! On Freedom's Progress, Shepard and Tali were re-united. And finally confessed their feelings. But now they were apart. Tali was with her fleet. Shepard was chasing a terrible foe. But a helping hand, from an unlikely source, once again re-united the two. On Haestrom, Shepard was once again Tali's saviour.

Tali once again joined Shepard, this time on a new Normandy. The improvement in Shepard's mood, once Tali returned, was immeasurable. He was a new man. I can only say that Tali has a calming influence on Shepard, bringing peace to his soul. The love they shared was clear for all to see. Always at each others side. The longing glances. The soft brushes against each other. The constant visits of Shepard to Tali, as she worked in engineering. The late night conversations in the mess.

But, once again, the two would be split apart by forces outside their control. Shepard was back on Earth, and watched Earth attacked. Tali was back with her fleet once more. The war brought them back together for a second time. It was Shepard who gave the quarians back their home-world, and who gave the geth consciousness. With the promise of a home, Tali re-joined the Normandy, once again at Shepard's side. And, again, she brought him peace. The Reaper War was horrendous. For Shepard, it was an ordeal no man should have faced alone. But with Tali at his side, Shepard could walk through walls.

Stop speeding bullets.

Defeat an invincible enemy.

On the final battle for Earth, Shepard proved his undoubted love for Tali. He sacrificed, or thought he would be sacrificing, his own life, so that she would survive.

His last words to her were of his undying love.

His wish for her to make a home.

A life.

To live.

We all thought Shepard was lost. Weeks were spent with no news. Tali was a shattered soul. Her heart, utterly broken. She thought she had lost her love forever. But then, news arrived. Shepard was alive! It was a gift from the spirits. And for the third and last time, Tali was re-united with Shepard. She spent weeks at his bedside, as he recovered from his terrible injuries. Tali was the first person Shepard saw when he woke. She was the inspiration for his recovery. She is the reason why he lives today.

Ladies and gentlemen, I can think of no greater love than what Shepard and Tali share. The power of their love could brighten the darkest star, bring life to the darkest world. There is little doubt, in my mind, that without Shepard and Tali together, we would not be here today. The love they share saved the galaxy.

Ladies and gentlemen, my friends, I would ask you to all raise your glasses, and salute the newly married couple.

To John and Tali!"

The crowd as one.

"To John and Tali!"

Shepard and Tali both sat there, shocked. They had never heard Garrus speak so eloquently before. Shepard stood and turned towards Garrus. To the turians surprise, Shepard grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, light slaps on the back. Unsure at first, Garrus then returned the embrace. Shepard then pulled back, holding Garrus by the shoulders, quietly saying, "Thank you, Garrus. Thank you, my friend."

Tali, moving past Shepard, grabbed hold of Garrus next, and held him in another tight hug, thanking him profusely for his words. The newlyweds then sat down, wiping tears from their eyes, before holding hands under the table. Garrus stood there for a moment, embarrassed and unsure, then cleared his throat and sat down, taking a swig of the brandy that remained in his glass.

Silently, and unnoticed, a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Shepard and Tali were moulded as one on the dance floor, enjoying the traditional first dance as husband and wife. Unlike their previous dance at the hospital, this one was slower, more loving, the passion definitely there but kept under control. Both were simply content to hold each other, Shepard's arms wrapped tightly around Tali as she lay her head against his chest, both with eyes closed, simply enjoying the moment. Eventually the song finished, and the lights in the room turned back on. The two shared a soft, tender kiss before breaking apart to mingle with the crowd.

All their friends were there.

Wrex, Grunt and Vega were sat a table, a pile of empty beer bottles in front of them, the three deep in discussion. No doubt sharing stories about killing things. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Jack was also sat with the three, matching the pace of the consumption of alcohol, while Traynor was sat next to her. Jack's right hand, and Traynor's left, were hidden under the table. Shepard could take a good guess why. Chakwas had joined them too, glass of brandy in hand, and much laughter on her face, as she listened to the stories being told.

Garrus was now sat with Primarch Victus and ex-Councillor Sparatus, no doubt catching up on the Palaven situation. With them was Admiral Hackett, who had earlier informed Shepard that the Normandy was now his ship. Shepard had thanked Hackett profusely, the Admiral merely chuckling, telling Shepard the ship was always his anyway, this merely made everything legal and correct. Shepard's personal situation, when asked, was that he would be on the inactive list indefinitely. It was simply his choice if he ever chose to return.

The four quarian Admirals were all sat together at the same table, though, also apart, Koris and Shala sat close together on one side, Gerrel and Xen on the other. Shepard and Tali were both surprised that the other two Admirals had arrived, but the Admirals had at least all been civil together. Shepard and Gerrel had enjoyed a short conversation, Shepard surprised by how amicable Gerrel was. Koris was right, it seemed.

The women of the Normandy, ex-crew or not, were all fawning over Tali. Words such as 'beautiful', 'stunning' or 'gorgeous', Shepard's pet-name, were all being used in abundance. Tali, unused to compliments from anyone but Shepard, noticeably spent most of the night blushing. Tali walking down the aisle, unmasked, had been the topic of the night. Javik had sat all night with a knowing smile, his comments about the quarians being regarded as a beautiful race proven correct, once and for all.

Jacob and Brynn were there with Annabelle, once again Tali fawning over the young baby. Both were full advice for Shepard and Tali, as the news that it may be possible for them to start a family, had been shared with everyone, to the congratulations, handshakes and even tears of whoever was told.

Yet despite the joviality, the raucous laughter, the clinking of glasses, the merriment and joy, at the back of Shepard's mind was the fact that this may be the last time everyone would be together in the same room. Shepard sat back at his table and looked across the room, his friends and colleagues. The journeys they had taken. The journeys that would now unfold. The one word across his mind that caused him to smile.

Family.

Tali walked across the room and sat sideways on his lap, leaning her head into his chest, a contented sigh signalling her own happiness. There was no need for much to be said. It had been the perfect day. Shepard cupped Tali's chin as she moved her head to look in his eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Shepard."

Tali smiled.

"I love you, Mr. Shepard."

* * *

_A/N - And there we have it! The first of two things I know a lot of people would like in this story. Hope it met your expectations. I must have revised and partly rewritten this a half-dozen times._


	19. Chapter 19 - Departures

Shepard was in his bedroom in the apartment, packing his possessions, those required for a holiday at least, in preparation for departure for their honeymoon. Tali was downstairs, on the couch, waiting for her husband. She was back in her suit, knowing she would probably be stuck in it now for a few more weeks.

Shepard had been taking care of Tali since the day after the wedding. Tali had come down with quite a bad bout of illness, and although she knew that was the possible outcome, as did Shepard, he was still incredibly worried for the first few days. As was usually the case whenever Tali was sick back on the Normandy, Chakwas was contacted to provide some basic medical care, and allayed Shepard's concerns, telling him she simply needed some antibiotics and bed rest.

Shepard walked down the stairs and placed two small bags near the door. Walking back towards Tali, he held out his hand, which Tali grabbed to stand up.

"How are you feeling, gorgeous?"

"Okay. Sure going to miss this place, though. We've made our home here for the past couple of months."

Shepard could only nod in agreement as the two shared a final cuddle before departure.

"Ready to go, gorgeous?"

Tali took one last look around the apartment before nodding her head. Hand in hand, Shepard grabbed the two small bags. They walked out of the apartment and grabbed a skycab to the Normandy docking bay.

* * *

Shepard and Tali made their way through the crowds to docking bay D24. Shepard could see the Normandy through the glass, glistening in the lights of the Citadel. Every time he saw his ship, he smiled. He often wondered who loved the ship more, he or Joker.

_Probably Joker._

There was a crowd of people milling outside the doors of the docking bay that led to the Normandy. Shepard recognised all the faces. Everyone had come to see Shepard and Tali off on their honeymoon. Shepard was taking Tali back to Earth, one last time. Then they would slowly make their way to Rannoch, stopping off on worlds they wanted to visit. This time in peace. On Earth, he wanted to show her his home, where he grew up, and all the sights and sounds his world had to offer. He knew this would probably be the last time he would visit. And he didn't mind. His heart, like Tali's, was set on Rannoch. To make his home on a new world. He had no regrets.

His friends, meeting him in the docking bay, also knew this may be the last time, in a long time, that they would all be in the same place together. The days of traversing the galaxy as a group was at an end. Everyone was now moving in different directions in life. Some now had families to support. Others were returning to their roots. And then there were those who were leading their people into a bright future. Shepard and Tali, while sad that the group would be breaking up a final time, knew that all good things must come to an end. They had plans of their own, their hearts and minds set on laying their own path in life.

Together.

There were colleagues and crew who would accompany them on their trip to Earth. Joker and EDI would remain on the Normandy, wherever Shepard chose to go. Joker could not part with the ship. Still technically part of the Alliance, the brass knew that the Normandy and Joker were one and the same. Shepard pulled strings as an Admiral, even if inactive, to make sure Joker could stay. Shepard had ideas of how to use the Normandy once they were on Rannoch. But those thoughts were for a later date. Traynor, Chakwas, Daniels and Donnelly had also chosen to remain on the Normandy. To them, it was also their home. They also wanted to continue in their support of Shepard. Their loyalty to the man was absolute. Adams and Cortez, though, would be leaving. Both wanted to remain active with the Alliance and, though saddened, Shepard had accepted their requests. Also ready to board were Jacob and his family, Miranda, Vega and Kasumi. All had lives to return to back on Earth. The rebuilding continued and they wanted to support it. They wanted to return home. Jack was also ready to board, Shepard promising to drop her at Grissom Academy en route back to Earth.

_Give Traynor and Jack a few more days together too. I wonder how that is developing..._

Kaidan and Liara were stood together, hand in hand, as Shepard and Tali approached. Tali shared a hug with Liara, as Shepard pulled Kaidan to one side.

"Thoughts for the future, Alenko?" asked Shepard.

"Resigned from the Alliance, Shepard," answered Kaidan, to the raised eyebrows of Shepard, "Yeah, I know, quite the surprise, considering I was once Alliance, through and through. Hackett understood, though, particularly after what we've all been through. But I'm still a Council Spectre. I like the changes that are being made. I can operate alone, or in a group. I now just have more support from the Council. And rules to follow. I'll have the occasional mission, I can select and choose when I want to work. But I'm willing to follow Liara, galaxy wide, if necessary. For once, I'm being allowed to do what I want."

"Have you thought about the next step?"

"I don't know, Shepard. It IS a big step. I know it's what she wants. It's what I want. But..." Alenko shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's this simple, Alenko. Do you love her?"

"Of course, Shepard."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Definitely."

"And you make her happy?"

"I assume so."

"And do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer. Nothing else matters."

Kaidan could only nod. Then his face broke into a big grin.

"Shepard, it's been an honour serving with you," as Alenko held out his hand.

"The honour was mine, Alenko," as the two shook hands, "Keep in touch. That's an order. My last one. And remember, my apartment is yours to use whenever you like. Just let me know when... just in case."

Alenko nodded with a grin. Released Shepard's hand, took a step back and gave his last salute to his Commanding Officer. Shepard returned the salute and smiled. Alenko turned away to talk with Liara and Tali. Shepard turned to Javik, who had stood just to the side.

"Javik, are you still going with Liara?"

"Yes, Commander." Shepard shook his head, Javik still referred to him as that, even after all this time. "I believe Liara would like to leave today for a new world. She talks of Ilos, and the ruins you found there many years ago. I am interested to see what remains of my people there."

"It was a... sad place, Javik. The last death-throes of your people. Are you sure?"

"Even being surrounded the ghosts of my people may bring some comfort, Commander. But I also believe I still have much to learn about my own people. It will be interesting."

"Good luck to you, Javik."

"And to you, Commander."

The pair shook hands, echoing their last moments together on Earth, all that time ago. Javik turned and walked over to Kaidan and Liara. Together, the three made their final farewell to the group, and turned to exit the docking bay, taking their first steps in their own lives.

Shepard and Tali stood together as Wrex and Grunt approached. Shepard was apprehensive, figuring another krogan hug was about to be unleashed. To his surprise, Wrex simply held out his hand.

"Figured I'm forever doing damage when I greet you, Shepard," chuckled Wrex, "So I figured I'd try this human custom."

Shepard could only a laugh as he grabbed Wrex's hand. "Plans for the future, Wrex?"

"A breeding program. But a sensible one. Even though there is peace, I know that a population explosion would not only destabilise us, but the galaxy too. We don't want a repeat of the mistakes of the past. The Council have also granted our request of colony worlds. We are being allowed to expand in our own home system. Not too many hospitable worlds, but at least there is now room for manoeuvre. But even colonies can wait. Tuchanka must be rebuilt first. Return it to its former glory."

"Many clans left who oppose you?"

"None who are of any concern. And, they too, will soon see sense. What is there left to oppose? The krogan are nearly united as one, Shepard. We have been waiting for that day for over a thousand years."

"Keep me up to date, Wrex. And you're more than welcome to visit us on Rannoch. A krogan on the quarian homeworld. Wonder how often that's happened?"

Wrex laughed, while Tali also giggled. "Just be nice when you visit, Wrex. We don't need an incident!"

Wrex could only laugh again as he wrapped Tali in a soft hug. "Will do, Tali. And take care of Shepard here. It's about time someone looked after him. He's been looking after the rest of us for too long."

"I promise, Wrex. He's in very good hands."

"And what about yourself, Grunt?" asked Shepard, turning to the other krogan.

"I merely pledge my service to Urdnot Wrex, assisting wherever I can help. I find it... strange, this thing they call peace. I was programmed from my birth, in the tank, for war."

"Enjoy the peace, Grunt. And hope that it lasts. You'll find your place in the world again."

"Whatever the case may be, you have my thanks, Shepard." He raised an eyebrow as Grunt continued. "You are still my battlemaster, Shepard. But I know that it is what you prefer," as Grunt gave a toothy grin.

Shepard held out his hand to Grunt, which the krogan accepted. "Good luck, Grunt. And the invitation about a visit remains open to you as well."

"Thank you, Shepard. And good luck to you."

With that, the two krogan also made their final farewells to the group and left the docking bay, a ship back to Tuchanka waiting in another bay.

To his surprise, Admiral Hackett had been waiting quietly as Shepard and Tali had made their goodbyes. But now he approached the pair. Shepard saluted the Admiral.

Hackett waved it away. "Shepard, I believe I told you long ago that is no longer necessary. But I still appreciate the gesture," as Hackett then returned the salute. He turned to Tali. "And hello to you, Mrs. Shepard."

Tali could only grin behind her mask. She still loved being called by that name.

"Force of habit, sir. Like calling you sir... Sir!" responded Shepard with a chuckle.

Hackett actually laughed. "Shepard, I don't know if I should thank you or not for your nomination. To be the leader of the galaxy, as a human, if only the figurehead? Even I'm not sure. It's a big responsibility. And humanity are technically still the new boys on the scene, even after everything that has happened."

"Bigger responsibility than leading the fight against the Reapers? And, don't forget, humanity was at the forefront of that fight. The Council support my nomination as well."

"There you go again, Shepard, with that modesty of yours. I know who led that fight. Everyone else in the galaxy knows as well."

Shepard could only nod. "So what will you do?"

"Accept it. How could I not? Who knows, maybe I can help in the position? No idea how it will all work until we try." Hackett was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Shepard."

"I know you are the right man, Admiral."

Hackett could merely nod his head and give a small smile. The two shook hands.

"Good luck, Shepard. And I wish you the very best. You too, Mrs. Shepard," as, to the surprise of Shepard and Tali, he moved forward to embrace her.

"Thank you, Admiral. You too," said Shepard. Tali could only blush, and mumble a goodbye behind her mask, at the surprise hug.

Going against everything just said, the two men gave each other one final salute, before Hackett turned and walked away.

"How do you think he'll do?" Tali asked Shepard, once the Admiral was out of earshot.

"Perfect man for the job," answered Shepard, "If there is one man who can keep the galaxy united, it's him. I made the right call."

Tali could only nod her head in agreement. Her meetings with Hackett, apart from the debrief in the hospital, had been brief. But she implicitly trusted Shepard's judgement.

Shepard and Tali once again stood alone, waiting for the final goodbye.

For Shepard, this was the hardest goodbye of all. His friend slowly made his way over to the couple.

"Garrus..." started Shepard, unsure of what to say.

"Shepard..." responded Garrus, "Forgive me for breaking protocol, Shepard, but I've never been a good turian."

The two men embraced.

Light slaps on the back.

For once, there were no jokes.

Not this time.

The last time.

The two men stepped back from each other.

"I'm going to miss the hell out of you, Garrus. You've been a true friend. Been there for me every time, since the start."

"Likewise, Shepard. Could think of no-one greater to call my friend. As we've always said, there's no Shepard without Vakarian. Right?" Garrus lightly chuckled.

"Right indeed, my friend."

"But, now seems like the right time to head home. Back to Palaven. Feels like years since I stepped foot on the homeworld. I want to help the rebuilding, help my people. But, most importantly, I want to see my family. My dad and sister. Just knowing that they are at home, alive. It was always something to fight for."

"That's what is most important, Garrus. Treasure them while you can."

Garrus looked at Tali. "Take care of this man, Tali. He means the world to more than just you."

Tali could only nod her head, her eyes wet behind her mask, as she saw her two closest friends say goodbye.

"Right, Shepard, I'm going to go. Before you have a grown turian weeping on your hands. And no-one wants to see that. But, before I go..."

Garrus stepped back.

Stood to attention.

And saluted.

A tear rolling down his cheek, as he looked at his friend in the eyes one last time.

Shepard returned the salute, tears of his own forming in his eyes.

The two men embraced again a final time, promises of seeing each other again soon.

Once the two released each other, Garrus gave a brisk nod towards the couple, turned and disappeared through the crowd. Shepard watched him turn the corner, and then he was gone from sight.

Shepard felt an arm wrap him around at the waist. "Are you okay, Shepard?" asked Tali.

Shepard could only nod as he wiped away another tear rolling down his cheek.


	20. Chapter 20 - Earth

_A/N - Must admit surprise at the positive feedback for my previous chapter. Didn't think it would have the emotional impact it had with some of you, but it was nice that it did. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know my story is still appreciated!_

_Just as a warning, gets slightly rude 2/3rds of the way through. Nothing majorly graphic or anything, but they are a newly married couple so..._

* * *

Earth.

Third rock from the sun.

The little blue, green and brown ball floating around a bright orange and yellow star in the solar system, proving life to thousands of species, over millions of years.

To Shepard, it had always been one word, despite all his trials and tribulations as a youth.

Home.

Those who remained on the Normandy were in one of the lounges, stood at the window, as the ship slowly circled the planet, watching the planet drift by as the Normandy slowly made its way to it's final destination. Not many words were being exchanged. To those who would be staying on Earth, there was an unspoken sense of relief.

Shepard stood with an arm wrapped around Tali. She leaned into him as she spoke. "It sure is a very pretty planet, Shepard."

"That it is," said Shepard, "And humanity has come close to ruining it, more than once. Always through our own stupidity. Whether it was through going to war with each other, or ignoring all the warnings that we were destroying our own home in pursuit of 'progress'. Humanity came close to the abyss, almost like the drell. Yet, despite this, I don't think you'll find a more diverse planet of species anywhere in the galaxy, from what I've been told. Even humans themselves can come in numerous different 'versions', so to speak."

"What changed for humanity?" asked Tali, genuinely curious about humanity's history. She had spoken at length to Shepard about the quarians, but realised Shepard never talked much about his own species.

"It was near the end of the 21st Century, when we'd almost used up nearly every natural resource, that we realised that it couldn't go on like that. Things had to change, and fast. Or we would end up wiping each other out in a global war. Something we humans are infamous for. Or simply dying out, like the drell. Within a few short years, we entered what can only be described as another 'Golden Age.' The rate of our progression was astonishing. We managed to save the planet. And ourselves. Finding the Prothean beacon on Mars sent us further forward than we ever thought possible. To see where we are now, to where we were 200 years ago, it boggles the mind at times."

"Do humans have a history of going to war with each other?"

Shepard shook his head, not in disagreement but... "It's embarrassing. Far more than we'd now like to admit. Look at Earth's history prior to 2100, and it's littered with conflicts. But at least that is all in the past. Once we found out that we were no longer alone in the galaxy, our petty differences no longer seemed to matter. Humanity finally came together for a common purpose."

Shepard was quiet again as he turned his attention back to the window.

"What about where you are from, Shepard?"

"Australia? Probably one of the more peaceful places, in all honesty. Got dragged into the occasional conflict. In fact, it's where a sense of Australian identity was first forged. An event called 'The Great War', at the time. Or World War One, as it's now known. That was around 300 years ago. Towards the end of the 20th Century, Australia became known as what is called 'multi-cultural'. As you know, humans come in all shapes and sizes, ethnicities, cultures, languages etc. Australia became known as a melting pot of people from all over the planet. In Sydney alone, where I was born, you could have dozens of different cultures mixed together, walk down a street and hear numerous different languages. Yes, it caused tensions from time to time. Humanity was like that, letting our small differences divide us. But, on the whole, it was peaceful."

"And that's where we are going now?"

Shepard nodded. "The Great Southern Land. Home."

* * *

Those leaving the Normandy were stood with Shepard and Tali, in the arrivals lounge of the spaceport, making their final farewells.

"What are your plans, Miranda?" asked Shepard.

"For once, Shepard, I don't really know. I can do whatever I want."

"Wow! That is a change, Miranda."

Miranda could only laugh. "I'm going to take some time for myself. And spend some time with Oriana. She's here helping out with the continuing relief efforts. There are still many displaced persons, despite all the rebuilding."

"That sounds like a very good idea."

"Take care of yourself, Shepard. I've had to rebuild you twice. I don't really want to do it for a third time."

Tali chimed in. "Don't worry, Miranda. If he gets any funny ideas, I will stop him."

"Stay safe, Miranda. And keep in touch," said Shepard.

Miranda nodded, before giving both Shepard and Tali a hug. She then gave a smile to the couple and left the lounge.

The couple then split, Shepard walking over to Vega, who stood at one of the windows, while Tali walked over to Kasumi.

"Penny for your thoughts, Vega?" asked Shepard, as he observed the Lieutenant stare out the window.

"Not sure, _loco_. Things have changed, that's for sure. Ever since I joined up, I've had something to fight for, or against. Now, I don't know what I'll do. Complete my N7 training. I guess there is always work off-world, one of the colonies. Thinking I might volunteer for that. Plenty of people out there still need protection."

Shepard could only nod. He would have done the same in Vega's position. He turned to see Tali and Kasumi sharing a hug, tears dripping down Kasumi's cheeks. He assumed Tali was in the same sort of emotional state, behind the mask.

"Vega, good luck in the future. Look after yourself. That's an order," said Shepard, with a grin, as he shook hands with Vega one last time.

"Good luck to you too, sir. Give my regards to Sparks, as well," Vega stood at attention and gave Shepard a salute. Vega turned his attention back to the scene outside, as Shepard moved towards Tali and Kasumi.

"Make sure you come visit Rannoch, okay?" sobbed Tali, her voice quivering.

"I promise I'll keep in touch," answered an equally upset Kasumi.

Shepard just watched, keeping his distance, letting the two friends say their final goodbyes. He knew the two were close, ever since Tali returned to the Normandy, as they chased the Collectors. Kasumi had immediately picked up on the chemistry between Shepard and Tali, and often joked about it. He knew the two spent hours in the lounge, talking about anything and everything. Tali and Kasumi eventually broke apart, Shepard moving in to hold Tali around the waist, hoping to give her at least some comfort.

"What will you do now, Kasumi?" asked Shepard.

"Travel. See the world. Though I've promised Tali I will visit as soon as you've built your home."

"Well, I know Tali would be delighted to see you. As would I."

Kasumi could only nod as she hugged Tali once again. Eventually they broke apart a final time, and with a tearful nod to Shepard, Kasumi turned and quickly walked out of the lounge.

Finally, it was only Jacob, Brynn and Annabelle left. Tali immediately grabbed Annabelle, enjoying her last moments with the little human child, while Shepard watched on with one eye, while speaking to Jacob.

"Where to now, Jacob?"

"Back to London, Shepard. We'll stay here for a night or two, then head off. Both of us have work to do with the Alliance, and that's where they will be having one of their major headquarters here on Earth. Other than that, though, I'm not exactly sure. Play it by ear, there's plenty of work."

"Shepard," started Brynn, "I'm sure you already know, but I have just have to say, Tali is going to make an excellent mother. Annabelle just adores her."

Shepard could only grin. He thought exactly the same thing. "I know, Brynn, I know," was all he could say. Tali heard the comment and was blushing behind her mask, but didn't say anything, her attention only for Annabelle for the present.

The three continued to chat amongst themselves as Tali doted on the child, but eventually, and somewhat reluctantly, Tali handed Annabelle back to Brynn, as the little family bid their farewells.

"Look after them, Jacob. And keep in touch," stated Shepard.

"Will do, Shepard. You too. Let us know how it goes regarding… you know," said Jacob.

Shepard could only nod, Tali giggled beside him, as Jacob and family departed the lounge. That left Shepard and Tali stood there alone. For the first time, they were truly by themselves. Shepard took hold of Tali's hand, who looked up at him expectantly.

"Time for our honeymoon."

* * *

Shepard and Tali were once again bonding. Unlike their lovemaking earlier during their honeymoon, which had been constant as they sought release, almost as if for making up for all the time lost together, now it was slower. More loving. There were soft kisses, tender words, gentle laughter, as they took their time to enjoy each other.

Tali was on her back, her legs wrapped around Shepard's hips as they slowly made love. There was no urgency to finish, at least not at the moment. They had all the time in the world. The movements were simple, there was no need for any acrobatics. Or theatrics. They simply fulfilled each other.

They continued to stare into each others eyes, each full of only one emotion.

Love.

Shepard would lay kisses around Tali's neck, careful not to leave marks. It would leave Tali in giggles, as she always found that ticklish. Though slightly erotic. Shepard had shown her more about her own body than she every thought possible. Nerve-stims be damned, she thought. There would be nibbles on her ear, in which he would also whisper sweet nothings. Sometimes quite loving. Other times suggestive. At times, just rude.

That would leave Tali giggling.

Blushing.

Or more aroused than she thought possible.

Tali's hands constantly wandered Shepard's body - his powerful arms, broad soldiers, muscular back, with it's many scars, or his bare chest, on which she would lay the occasional kiss. Mostly, though, she would look at his face. Into his eyes. She loved his eyes. To Tali, they always showed his emotions, more than he'd care to admit. When looking at Tali, they rarely showed more than one emotion. When with Shepard, Tali thought it impossible for someone to love her any more than Shepard.

Soon, though, Tali grabbed Shepard's ass, pulling him forward, the usual indication that she wanted it faster. That she wanted release. Shepard figured he knew every sign that Tali's body made during love-making. There was heavy panting, and moaning, as their lovemaking soon reached a frenetic pace. Each was now aching for a release.

Tali was soon writhing as she climaxed, Shepard following not long after. Eventually, both of them were spent, covered in sweat. Shepard lay with one arm on the bed, trying not to squash the smaller body below him, as they both breathed heavily, recovering from this latest spell. Shepard looked at the beautiful woman underneath him, who returned his grin with one of her own. He lay a soft kiss on her lips, Tali raising her head slightly as he released her lips, a cheeky grin on his face. Tali pouted for a moment, before giggling again, laying a soft slap on his shoulder.

Shepard moved onto his side and wrapped an arm around his wife, as he ran his free hand along her body, enticing giggles from her every so often, a move she found ticklish, but to her amusement, relaxing. With Shepard, she always felt safe.

Protected.

Loved.

They both stared out the window, a beautiful coastal scene outside. Clear blue ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. The room they were in came with air filtration and a decontamination area, meaning Tali could be free of her suit, for a time at least. The pair had made constant love for days, enjoying the freedom of not having to worry about anyone, or anything. They could simply enjoy each other.

They were quiet. The silence, golden. To both, it was a time of post-coital bliss.

Soon, it was broken. Tali had been thinking. She had been putting this moment off for a few days. But now believed it was time.

"Shepard…" started Tali.

"Hmmm…" responded Shepard.

"I love being here. With you. It's so peaceful. And the scenery is amazing. But…." Tali stopped.

Shepard thought for a moment. "You want to go home?"

Tali didn't respond, but the motion she made indicated she nodded her head.

"We can leave tomorrow, if you'd like. All I have to do is call Joker. He's still on the Normandy."

"Are you sure, Shepard? You're not upset?

"Of course not, gorgeous. We've been here for a few weeks now. We're both completely relaxed. I know how much you want to go home. Whenever you want, we can go."

Tali turned around, wrapping Shepard in a hug, while locking her lips to his.

"Thank you, Shepard," she said, once the kiss was released, "You have no idea what it means."

"Of course I do. I promised you a home. I think it's time we had one, don't you think?"

Tali could only gaze at Shepard, undoubted love in her eyes.

"Give me a minute, I'll contact Joker."

Shepard got out of bed and grabbed his omni-tool. He didn't want to make a vid-call, not his current state, so he simply sent a message.

_Joker,_

_Have the Normandy prepped and ready for departure by 10:00 the day after tomorrow._

* * *

Shepard and Tali stood in the decontamination chamber again, preparing to board the Normandy. Tali was a bundle of nervous energy, almost bouncing off the walls. Shepard was trying not to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Shepard, I'm just so excited!" said Tali, as she noticed his stifled chuckles.

"It will wear off, gorgeous. It's a long trip. Though I'll order Joker to get there as fast as possible."

"Are you sure you don't want to stop off anywhere along the way, Shepard?"

"I'm sure. There is nowhere else I'd rather go. The sooner, the better I say."

Tali turned her head to Shepard. He knew she was grinning behind her mask. He returned with a grin of his own.

The decontamination cycle ended, the doors opened, and Shepard and Tali walked onto the gangway. They both turned to where Joker was sat. He turned around as the couple approached.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard, the Normandy is ready to go. Where are we going now?"

Shepard and Tali looked at each other, gave each other one final nod, and turned back to Joker.

"Rannoch, Joker. We're going home."

* * *

_N/A - Before I get any messages, the character background of Shepard is based on my own nationality!_


	21. Chapter 21 - Rannoch

Shepard, Tali, and what remained of the Normandy crew were stood in the shuttle bay, preparing for the departure of the couple. The journey to Rannoch had taken a couple of weeks, but it had been relatively uneventful. With no major concerns, the crew were able to relax. Shepard, with no worries about the next battle, could spend time conversing with his crew or simply relaxing in his quarters. Otherwise, he actually found it all quite boring at times, but finally being able to relax on his own ship was something he appreciated. Tali, on the other hand, returned to engineering when she could. Gaby and Ken were still there, though with the ship running smoothly, and not required to run at full capacity, even Tali found that her services were not exactly needed.

Now, though, was the time for another departure. The crew stood with Shepard and Tali as he gave his final words.

"Are you sure you all want to stay on the Normandy? What I have planned for the ship isn't the most thrilling occupation in the world, but it will keep the Normandy busy. And flying. Nothing worse than a perfectly good ship sitting in a museum. That's the important thing. Joker and EDI, you don't have to answer, I know you're staying no matter what."

"I'm not going anywhere, Shepard," Chakwas answered first, "I've served aboard the Normandy for far too long now, to even contemplate leaving. Besides, Joker still needs medical help with his condition. I'd be delighted to stay."

"Gaby and I are not going anywhere either," followed Ken, "Someone has to make sure that these engines keep on going. The Normandy is just as much our home as anywhere else. As long as that drive core keeps glowing, we're staying." Gaby nodded her head in agreement.

"What about you, Traynor?"

"I'm staying, Shepard. That simple. Someone has to keep an eye on this lot!"

Shepard could only grin at his crew. Their loyalty still remained absolute.

"Tali has spoken to the Admiralty board. There are a couple of quarians who have volunteered to serve on the Normandy. As a favour, to both Tali and I. Gaby and Ken, you will have someone helping you out in engineering. Not saying you can't handle it yourselves, but it's always good to have an extra engineer. The others will simply help, where needed, on the ship. They'll join when you return later on."

"Don't worry about a thing, Shepard, we'll make them feel at home."

"Good. Thanks, Traynor. Now, Joker, what I want you to do is head back to the Citadel. I want a complete refit of this ship. I've already cleared it with the Alliance, they are happy to help. The ship has been on the go for a while now, and you also have the plans for what I want done. While the refit is being done, I want you all to go on a break. One month. All of you. That includes you, Joker. That means off the Normandy! Go somewhere nice. A beach. Relax. Traynor, I already know where you'd like to go."

Traynor blushed.

Finally, there was a succession of nods and grins. With his final orders given, handshakes and hugs were shared between the couple and crew, and with a final wave, Shepard and Tali boarded the shuttle. The engines fired, and the shuttle slowly left the Normandy for the last time.

Once a distance from the ship, Shepard slowly turned the shuttle to watch the Normandy through the front window. His ship, the one which he had served for years.

As XO.

The CO.

The Saviour.

His home.

Where he found love.

Slowly, the Normandy turned and, with glowing engines, pulled away from the orbit of Rannoch. Suddenly, with a flash, the Normandy entered FTL and was gone from his vision. Shepard felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at his wife. He could see the smile in her eyes behind the mask, one which he returned, though not without a hint of sadness in his eyes, the smile not completely spreading across his face. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that everything was going to be fine. Tali then sat in the seat next to Shepard and grabbed one his hands.

With a nod and a grin at his wife, he turned the shuttle and started their descent.

* * *

"Inbound shuttle, please identify."

"Admirals John and Tali'Shepard, inbound to Rannoch from the SSV Normandy. Requesting landing clearance at the local spaceport."

"Of course, clearance granted, Admirals. The Admiralty Board has already been notified of the Normandy's arrival in orbit. Identification merely a matter of formality. Welcome home to Rannoch."

Shepard shut off the comm. and continued their descent. The shuttle flew slowly as they took in their new homeworld. Off in the distance, they could already see farmland growing all manner of crops, none of which either could identify for the moment. In the near distance, they could see small settlements established. Turning his attention forward, he noticed the outskirts of a major settlement.

"I think we are only a few kilometres from where you wanted that house, Tali. Beach front property. Remember?"

Tali could only nod, as she quietly took in the view through the front window. "Keelah... Shepard, it's beautiful. I never thought I would live to see the day that all this would happen."

Tali felt into one of her pockets and took out a small rock. Shepard looked across. "You've kept that all this time?"

"Of course, Shepard. As a reminder, that day you made your promise. I just never thought..." Tali trailed off.

"Hey..." said Shepard softly, reaching across to grab one her hands, "We're here. Together. We're home."

Tali could only nod, a sniffle behind the mask. "Sorry, I know I'm being silly. It's just... Even after everything, to know that we're here on Rannoch. My homeworld. It's like a dream."

"Dreams do come true, Tali," Shepard stated with a grin.

Tali could only respond with a grin of her own, as Shepard turned the shuttle towards the spaceport in the distance. A couple of minutes later, and the shuttle touched down.

The couple were on Rannoch at last.

* * *

Shepard and Tali were sat with Shala and Koris in a skycar heading towards the middle of town. Shepard had been slightly surprised to see both Shala and Koris were no longer in suits, though the clothing they wore did leave Shepard trying desperately not to chuckle. Quarian fashion sense would probably take time to develop. But, even so, both Shepard and Tali were both far more interested in the buildings and scenery flying by the window.

"So are you able to go without suits full-time now?" asked Tali.

"Not just yet. We can go for at least 48 hours before requiring suits again for a day, or night. But our immune systems having improved significantly. We are hopeful it won't be too much longer until we can go full time. Most of us are now wearing light masks too. Quarians will have to get used to seeing each others faces again. It will be… an interesting experience."

"That means no more pulling faces at me from behind the mask then, Tali" joked Shepard.

Tali just playfully slapped his shoulder. "Not funny, bosh'tet."

"And I still don't know what that means after all this time."

"And you never will," giggled Tali.

Shepard feigned disappointment, before turning his attention to the two quarians in the front seats. "And what's the name of this town?" asked Shepard.

Shala shook her head. "No-one knows, Shepard. We lost nearly everything in the evacuation. Even the geth don't have full records in their archives. We've taking to naming the cities after our ships. So we named this town Tonbay, after my ship, as I've made my home here. It is a stop-gap measure, though. We hope to find something about what all these places were called. The geth are helping with rediscovering much of our own history."

Shepard could only nod. He knew this was a story being repeated about much of quarian culture and history. They tried to keep what they could, but spending 300 years simply trying to survive meant much had been lost from the collective memory of their people.

"Did you get a copy of the house plans I sent?"

"Right here on my omni-tool, Shepard. I also sent your plans to the geth, who were also aware of your plans to build a house. They have already told us that they would be more than happy to assist in the construction. In fact, they insist. First, though, we must go meet the other Admirals, and also the geth representative. They are all eager to meet you both."

"Has the civilian government been established yet?"

"We're nearly there, Shepard," answered Koris, "And I'm glad. While we floated through the galaxy, trying to survive, it worked. The Admiralty Board, that is. But, back here on Rannoch, and now we're at peace, there is no reason for only five people to be in charge. The people need their voices heard. Actually, that reminds me. Tali, what are your plans?"

Tali thought for a few moments. She realised in the past months she had barely given that part of her life a thought. "To be honest, Koris, I really don't know. Do I really need to remain an Admiral? I mean, I understand why I was promoted at the time. But, now that we're at peace with the geth, my position as a geth expert no longer seems to be required. Even returning to engineering seems pretty pointless, though I'd still find it enjoyable."

Shepard was sat there with a small grin on his face that Tali eventually noticed. "What are you smiling about, Shepard?"

"Oh… just thinking. We both could be unemployed soon. Whatever will we do with our time?" Shepard's eyes glinted, the suggestive tone clear to Tali.

Tali was up for the game. "Oh, I don't know Shepard. I'm sure you will think of many things to keep me occupied. Fill my time. So to speak."

Shala and Koris merely exchanged glances in front of them, either completely oblivious or trying hard not to burst out laughing, as the ideas of how to fill each others time because ever more suggestive.

* * *

"Shepard Admiral. Creator Shepard. Delighted to meet you. I am Alexander. I am a representative of the geth here in this Creator settlement. I am working closely with the Admiralty Board, during their transition."

"Delighted to meet you, Alexander," answered Shepard, "Again, I must ask, as I do with most geth names - why Alexander?"

"I name myself after Alexander the Great. Human. Macedonian. Conqueror of the known world in his time. Still regarded as one of the greatest human military commanders in history."

"Interesting choice."

"Thank you, Shepard-Admiral."

"Please, it's just Shepard. No need to refer to me as Admiral. And my wife is known as Tali. Or Mrs. Shepard. You have no idea how much she enjoys that last one."

Tali nodded her head in agreement. "I like Mrs. Shepard," giggled Tali.

"You are still an Admiral, are you not, Shepard? And Creator Shepard is a quarian."

"Technically, I am. But no-one calls me Admiral. It's okay, Alexander. I'm just Shepard. And my wife is perfectly happy to be known as Tali. Or Mrs. Shepard."

The geth's eye flaps flickered, as it thought. "Very well… Shepard. And Mrs. Shepard."

Shepard could only grin. Tali giggled again. The geth were still learning.

Shepard then turned his attention to the four Admirals, who sat on the other side of the small conference table. Shala and Koris were their usual relaxed selves. Even Gerrel appeared to be in a friendly mood, his handshake with Shepard, when entering the small office, a real surprise. Xen… well, she was still Xen. Shepard didn't think their relationship would ever change.

Koris eventually spoke. "So, Shepard, we have your plans for the house. Where do you want to build it?"

Shepard looked at the map that lay on the table. He studied it for a moment. Closed his eyes as he thought, trying to imagine the scene in his mind. Re-opened his eyes, then pointed at the map. "There. Right there is where I want to build our home."

The four other Admirals, and Alexander, all looked at where Shepard pointed.

"Shepard," said the geth, "That is not close to this, or any other, settlement. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Alexander. That is where Tali wants the house. That is where I promised I would build it. It's right near the beach, and the ground is easily flat enough for us to build the house we want."

"Shepard, the geth are ready to start building at a moment's notice. Let me know when you would like us to start."

"Alexander, I can't possibly ask you to just start now. And I have to help. And pay. I have more than enough credits after all I've been through."

Gerrel actually spoke up. "Please, Shepard. The geth want to help. We," as he pointed to the three Admirals beside him, "Also want to help. You have done more than enough for we quarians. Let us help you in return. We all feel we owe you that much. Also, you're in no condition to do any work. That cane you still carry gives that away. And pay? Ha! Shepard, I can honestly say you will find your credits will be worthless here."

Gerrel grinned, to let Shepard know what he meant. Shepard was actually shocked at the generosity.

"You don't owe me anything, Admiral Gerrel," as Shepard waved away his protest with a smile, and wrapped his arm around his wife, "I did it for Tali. I promised her a home. On her homeworld."

Tali blushed beside him, but looked up at Shepard with a loving smile.

"Well, if that's the case, Shepard, let us, the geth and the quarians, do it for Tali as well. We also owe her that much."

Shepard couldn't argue with that logic. She was just as much responsible for the return to Rannoch, and the peace that followed, as he.

"You honour us, Admirals, Alexander," answered Tali, as she bowed slightly.

Shepard could only shrug his shoulders, and grinned. "I guess that's settled then."

"You'll need somewhere to stay while the building is complete. Would a hotel suffice?" asked Shala.

"That will be perfect."

"Shepard, Mrs. Shepard, I will liaise with local geth workers. We anticipate the building of your home to take no longer than three months," explained Alexander.

"Three months? That seems mighty quick for all the work that would be required."

"Geth don't need rest, Shepard. We can work all day and night. I, no, we, all wish to do this. There will be much to do - aside from just the house, we will custom build furniture, you'll need running water, electricity, sewerage plus we'll also take care of the front- and backyard as well."

Shepard and Tali didn't know what to say. It sounded extraordinary.

"Admirals, Alexander. You have our thanks."


	22. Chapter 22 - Home

_A/N - This chapter gets a little bit... rude in the final third. Just a warning._

_Throwing up the chapters a bit quicker as I'm trying to get my next story written!_

* * *

"Shepard, where are we going?"

Shepard looked across at his wife, the blindfold across her eyes. He just chuckled as he drove the skycar. He distracted himself by looking down her suit-less body. As he knew, she had been very eager to rid herself of the suit as soon as possible. He felt the familiar stirring as his eyes wandered across her lithe figure. Knowing he was distracted, he quickly averted his gaze back to the front of the skycar.

"You'll find out soon enough, gorgeous. Patience is a virtue."

"Bosh'tet!" she whispered.

"If you really don't want to know, I can just turn us around and we can go back to the hotel."

Tali huffed, but turned her head and gave a smile. "Oh, alright then… But are you sure you won't tell me?"

"Yes, Tali. Just wait a few more minutes. We're nearly there. And don't even think about peeking!"

Shepard returned his attention to the view in front of him. He already knew where he was going, having travelled this way numerous times the past three months. Tali had been busy with the Admiralty, despite her likely decision to eventually resign, leaving free reign for Shepard to do what he wanted during the day.

Even though he had a bad knee, and the geth said they didn't require any, Shepard still felt the need to help. Or at least do something. Anything was better than being stuck in that hotel. The geth workers were initially reluctant to let him help, particularly in regards to his injury. But when they realised how eager he was, and also what it meant to him, and his wife, they soon understood. The jobs he did were menial at best, but to Shepard, it meant he was doing something. The geth were incredibly friendly, and seemed impressed he could do anything at all to help.

At the end of each day, Shepard was exhausted, hot and sweaty, by the time he drove the skycar back to the hotel. Tali asked him where he had been, and amazingly, he'd managed to fob her off with talk of helping out on a construction site. Little did she know… Well, he thought she did know, but she never said anything. Sometimes just a knowing smile. But she never pushed to know. She knew it was what he wanted to do. He didn't like the little white lie, feeling guilty, but the result would be worth it in the end.

Alexander had been true to his word. The house had been completed within three months. The profuse amount of thanks Shepard gave to each geth was returned with simple handshakes, the geth having learned the human custom, and thanks of their own, for everything Shepard had done for them.

Shepard slowed the skycar as he approached the house. Tali could feel the car slow. She couldn't help asking.

"Are we there yet?"

Shepard could only chuckle. "Nearly."

Eventually Shepard settled the car on the ground, flicking off the engine. He got out, and moved around to Tali's side, opening the door and leading his wife back around the front of the skycar. He then stopped her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

Tali nodded.

"I'll remove the blindfold. Okay?"

Tali nodded again. She could feel Shepard slowly moving the band from around her eyes, and slowly over the top of her head. She closed her eyes for a second, once the band was removed, not wanting the light to affect her vision too much. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Shepard heard the gasp.

"John… it's… wonderful."

"Welcome home, Tali."

Tali turned around and pulled Shepard towards her by his shirt. Their lips were soon melded together, as Tali wrapped her arms around Shepard, who was soon responding to her movements. She ran her hands through his longer than usual hair as she kept her eyes open, looking into Shepard's, giggling inwardly at his somewhat surprised reaction. Eventually she broke the kiss. Shepard could only chuckle at the obviously positive reaction.

"Ready to go in, gorgeous?"

Tali nodded her head. She was then surprised as Shepard scooped her up in her arms and carried her towards the front door.

"What are you doing, Shepard?" asked Tali, laughing.

"Old human tradition. A husband always carries his wife across the threshold of a new home."

"Okay," giggled Tali, as she leaned her head into his shoulder. She could feel Shepard slightly struggling, but eventually he managed to open the door. And, with Tali in his arms, they entered their new home.

"Home sweet home, Tali."

* * *

Tali was surprised.

Shocked.

Delighted.

Overawed.

She simply loved her new house. It was everything she could have ever wanted. Shepard was busy leading her around, showing her everything possible.

The first thing Shepard explained is that he had installed three small decontamination points - one at the front door, one at the back door, and one upstairs, that led onto a balcony. He explained that while she could not always live out of her suit now, it was also necessary, just in case. If they were unnecessary in the future, they could be removed in the end. Tali appreciated the thought nonetheless.

The bottom floor had two large rooms at the front, one which Shepard called an entertainment room, which had a large vid-screen and comfortable looking couches. Shepard had also managed to source some quarian art, which he had placed on two of the walls. He wasn't sure who the artists were, nor was Tali. But she loved the thought all the same. The other room was what he called a sitting room, where there were some more comfortable couches and a number of shelves, on which appeared to be books. Tali walked over and found most of them were of the kind she knew Shepard liked. She never understood his love for old books, but knew it was an interest he shared with Kasumi.

_Must be a human thing._

Behind one of the front rooms was a large dining area, in the middle of which sat a dining table, that could seat up to a dozen people.

"We can use that when entertaining our friends," explained Shepard.

The kitchen left Tali speechless. There was a large double fridge-freezer, in which she found everything split equally - human-levo food for Shepard, quarian-dextro food for herself. Shepard explained that he had found that there were numerous merchants selling levo food, more than likely aware of his presence on Rannoch. Shepard also joked about never having to see a food paste tube again. There were also two large stove / oven combinations, so they can cook together, or at the least cook their food at once if required.

At the large window at the back, Tali looked out to see a large swimming pool. That slightly worried her.

"Shepard, you know I don't know how to swim."

"Remember our honeymoon? My promise?"

Tali smiled. "I do. Will you teach me? Are you sure?"

"Of course. We've got the swimming pool. And the ocean is only five minutes walk away. All we have to do is find you a swimsuit. Or… well..." Shepard gave a knowing smile.

Tali playfully slapped his shoulder, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "We don't need to go swimming for that, Shepard."

Tali pointed at a small building also out the back, just away from the swimming pool. "What's in there?"

"Our gym. I may not be a serving Alliance officer anymore, but I want to keep fit. I didn't want to have it in the house, some of the machinery can be a bit noisy, so the geth did all their tests and found that was the perfect distance so the noise won't carry."

Shepard then gestured towards the rest of the backyard.

"You'll notice we also have a flowerbed behind the swimming pool. I know how much you want to have fresh flowers. So I made sure we had some for you to pick, if you want. All local fauna, so you won't have any allergic reaction."

Tali just nodded. She loved the thought of working on a little garden, feeling the soil in her hands, the scent of fresh flowers in her nose. After taking in the view out the back for a few minutes, Shepard grabbed her hand and they made their way upstairs. Shepard pointed out the small decontamination room, which led to the balcony, explaining that the views were spectacular. He then showed her their master bedroom. It was relatively spartan, with just a king-sized bed and small chests of drawers on each side. However, there was more art, above the bed, showing a sunset on Rannoch. Tali loved it.

"There's actually a built-in wardrobe to keep everything hidden. And, to the left, is an en-suite. The main bathroom is in the hall."

Tali just stared. "There's so much room, Shepard. I mean, your cabin on the Normandy was spacious. This room alone would have been able to house a dozen quarians on the flotilla. And that bed… I'm afraid I'll get lost!"

Shepard chuckled. "You'll find we probably won't use all of it. We have a habit of snuggling."

Tali could only smile at the thought. "That sounds nice."

The couple then turned as Shepard showed Tali two further bedrooms and a small office before coming to a closed door.

"Close your eyes again, Tali."

"Why?"

"Just… trust me. Please."

Tali closed her eyes as Shepard requested. She heard the door open, and a hand on her back as Shepard motioned her to take a step or two forward.

"Okay Tali, you can open your eyes now."

Tali opened her eyes.

Another gasp.

Barely whispered.

"Shepard… it's…"

"Yeah. Thought we should plan for the future."

Tali turned and embraced Shepard in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" repeated Tali, again and again.

"You should know by now that you don't have to thank me, Tali. Everything I do, I do for us."

Tali could only look up at Shepard and smile, a tear running down her cheek. Shepard moved a hand to wipe away the tear, as he moved into place a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Tali stood in the main bathroom, wringing her hands. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was always comfortable around Shepard, no matter the situation. It was the idea of what she had planned, the possible outcome of what was to happen, which made her nervous.

_This is what you both want, silly. Just take control for once. He loves you. He'll probably love what you have planned. And the end result will be something you both want._

Tali opened the medicine cabinet, searching for what she needed. She eventually found the pack that had yet been touched, and took two pills. She placed those on the basin and started to undress. She shivered slightly, nervous at what she was about to attempt. Then she smiled to herself, knowing that Shepard was going to be slightly shocked, but highly aroused.

She had never done anything so brazen.

_Perfect._

She walked out of the bathroom, as naked as the day she was born. She knew Shepard was currently in their bedroom reading. She silently walked towards the door, and noticed Shepard engrossed in another book. She stood in the doorway, trying to pull some sort of erotic pose. She wasn't sure it was working, but went ahead anyway.

"Shepard…" she breathed.

Shepard looked up from his book. His eyes went wide with surprise. His face broke out into a huge grin. He put the book down on the table beside him, and Tali watched him walk towards her. He walked until he was right in front of her, looking at her expectantly.

Tali held out her hand. Shepard looked down to see the two pills in her hand.

"Yours is the one on the right."

Shepard merely nodded, took the pill and swallowed, as Tali swallowed hers. She then felt an arm wrap around her and Shepard move in for a kiss. She met his lips with her own, and soon she felt herself being walked to the bed, their mouths never parting, their tongues continuing their dance.

She could sense that Shepard was trying to get off his trousers and underwear before he lay down on the bed, while Tali broke the kiss and grabbed Shepard's shirt, dragging it over his head. Once Shepard matched Tali in equal nudity, Tali look up at Shepard in the eyes. They burned with what she thought was hunger.

Desire.

Yet his first movement was soft, a caress of her cheek as he bent down to softly kiss her again. He pulled away again, and Tali once again looked him in the eyes. Though the want and desire was still firmly there, it was overridden by one emotion. The one thing she always saw in his eyes. The one emotion that had been there since almost their first meeting, but only recognised later.

Love.

Tali placed one of her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. Shepard squirmed his way back on his elbows as Tali got on the bed, hands and knees as she moved towards Shepard.

_I feel like I'm stalking my prey._

She crawled over Shepard until she was face to face with him. She lowered her face towards his and soon their lips were joined again. She could feel Shepard's hands on her back, moving down her sides, cupping in between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand there. She let him have his way for now. She moaned louder when she felt him insert a finger. She writhed slightly as he played with her for a minute.

She broke the kiss suddenly, leaving Shepard with a slightly perplexed look. She moved his hand out of the way and grabbed his manhood. She positioned herself over it, and slowly lowered herself down. Shepard groaned every so slightly while Tali practically panted as she was filled. She then moved Shepard's arms out of the way, placed her hands on his chest and started moving up and down. She looked at Shepard's eyes, which were filled with unbridled lust, no doubt echoing her own. She could feel Shepard moving his arms back to her hips, which she again swatted away.

_I'm in control, Shepard._

Tali grinned as she maintained her rhythm, while Shepard obviously took the signal and simply put his hands behind his head, a large grin on his face. Tali grinned back, before lowering her face to his, locking lips with Shepard again, before breaking, though not before biting his lower lip. That left a shocked look on his face.

_What has gotten into her today?_

Tali could feel herself on the verge already, and closed her eyes, moans starting to escape her mouth. That break in concentration was all Shepard needed, apparently, as she soon felt two strong hands on her waist, and within a second, she was on her back on the bed. She immediately wrapped her legs around Shepard's hips, as she felt Shepard start moving faster between her thighs. She grabbed Shepard by the back of the head and pulled him towards her, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. She was crazy with desire, and could feel her climax already approaching. She broke the kiss and buried her face into Shepard's neck, biting down, as she started to convulse underneath him. She closed her eyes. She could hear Shepard either shout or groan, she couldn't tell what, as she felt the orgasm go through her body. She could feel Shepard's own orgasm between her thighs.

She went limp.

She could feel Shepard almost collapse on top of her.

Heavy breaths.

She opened her eyes, to see Shepard look down at her, a large grin on his face.

"Just what the hell were in those pills?"

Tali blushed. "I think I may have gotten a bit carried away with the situation..."

"No shit! But... I liked it...," he finished with a wink.

Tali and Shepard started laughing, as they moved under the covers. Shepard held Tali in their usual spooning position, as they stared out the window, the sun dipping behind the horizon.

There was contented silence in the room.

Tali lazily stroked the arm that held her.

She said a silent prayer of hope.


	23. Chapter 23 - Family

Shepard was busy swimming laps of their pool. While he could do all the arm and body work he wanted in the gym, his knee still meant he could not take up running. He found it was something he missed, despite the forced marches, and the endless running drills, during his training. He didn't miss being shot at while running, however.

Even while swimming, though, Tali was on his mind. She had gone to the doctor's an hour or so ago, and, like usual, Shepard was worried. He was always worried when Tali was ill. Even after all the suit adjustments, the drugs, and the passage of time that meant her immune system had improved, she could still get sick far easier than a human. Shepard would still take care and take every precaution when it came to her health.

But, as usual, Tali simply waved away Shepard's concerns, telling him to stop his endless worrying. Not to say she didn't appreciate it. As usual, a smile and a kiss seemed to set his mind at ease, though Tali knew he would still end up worrying until she was home. She knew it was simply because he cared, and that he loved her. But, she knew her own body best, and would know if it was something serious. She merely told Shepard she was 'not feeling well' in the morning, and headed off into the nearest town to see the doctor.

Shepard eventually tired, and got out of the pool, drying himself as he leaned against the railing that designated the end of their yard. He just stared out at the ocean, the low sun of Rannoch over the horizon. Shepard found it difficult to live with at first, Rannoch having a longer day than Earth, the sun of Rannoch never quite reaching the same level of intensity, regarding light or heat, as Earth. But, after time, he found that his own body could adapt. He still found himself exhausted from time to time, as the longer days would take its toll, but he was happy nonetheless.

No regrets at all.

He enjoyed being on Rannoch.

Loved the quarian people, who had been nothing less than accepting of him, and his marriage to Tali. The couple were also given all the privacy they wanted, though that is not to say that they were not stopped for photo's and autographs while they were in the nearest town.

Shepard was taken out of reverie by the sound of the front door closing. He turned around, leaning back against the railing, as he waited for Tali to locate him. He knew she'd know where he was. Always had that sixth sense. Eventually the back door opened, and Tali stood there. She was wringing her hands. Something he had not seen her do in a long time. That perked Shepard's senses.

"Tali, what's wrong?"

Tali didn't respond. She couldn't find the words.

"Shepard..." she whispered.

She took a step towards her husband, who stood up and started walking towards her, an ever increasingly worried face appearing across his features.

"John..." she whispered again.

Now Shepard was very worried. She rarely ever used his name.

"Tali, is everything alright? What's the matter?"

When they were barely a footstep apart, Tali stopped. She could see the worry on his face. But also the undoubted love. She took his hands in hers. She looked into Shepard's eyes

"Shepard..."

"Tali, you're killing me here! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

Tali took a deep breath.

Tears shimmered in her eyes.

A large grin formed.

"John... you're going to be a father."

The words hit Shepard like a tonne of bricks. He stood still, his face blank, appearing to look into the middle distance. Tali scanned his features, looking for a sign of... anything! Suddenly, his face broke into one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen.

"Really? You're sure?"

Tali could only nod her head silently, the emotion overcoming her, the tears starting to fall. Shepard grabbed her in a hug, lifting her up and spinning her round as he laughed. "I'm going to be a father!" he cried out. Tali laughed, and cried, at the same time. The two shared a kiss, full of love, before Shepard placed Tali lightly back on the ground.

Shepard then stood still, staring into the distance again.

Thoughts rushing through his mind.

He whispered, almost to himself, "I'm going to be a father..."

Tali wrapped her arms around him, as his own tears started to fall.

They held each other for what seemed like hours, simply enjoying the moment of pure joy.

"We're going to be a family, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard and Tali were sat together in one of the waiting rooms at the local hospital. Tali was in for another scan. So far, the pregnancy had progressed with no real problems. Each visit left both of them relieved. Despite the assurances from Dr. Soleon that everything would be fine, there were still concerns in the back of their minds.

Shepard was finding himself constantly distracted by Tali, whose hair hung loose around her shoulders, wearing a light, frilly dress. To Shepard, it seemed Tali was even more beautiful than ever, her skin positively glowing, a constant smile etched on her face.

They were both high on life.

And each other.

"So how many of those pills did we use in the end?"

Tali blushed. "Only five…"

Shepard laughed.

"Well, I think we have to remember that we, um, kind of forgot to use them... most of the time..."

"Don't blame me, Tali. Sometimes you left me with no choice when you just leapt on me."

"I did no such thing…"

"Oh really? What about that first time we used those pills? I seem to remember…"

Tali was blushing quite brightly as she remembered that early afternoon. "Shepard, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to drag you into that bathroom over there… You know what I'm like at the moment!"

Shepard chuckled again. He liked to play this game at the moment. "What about the Captain's cabin?"

Tali seemed to glow even brighter, if such a thing was possible. "Oh, you… you… bosh'tet!"

Shepard then pulled Tali close to him, and drew her lips to his. It was just a quick kiss, but it quieted her down for just a short time.

"Better?"

"Just you wait until we get home, Shepard."

"I'll hold you to that promise, gorgeous."

Tali was about to give another retort, but their conversation was broken by an announcement. "Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch?"

Tali turned and raised her hand at the nurse, as the couple rose and followed the nurse to an awaiting room. Tali took her place on the bed as usual, with Shepard standing to one side, taking hold of Tali's hand. The doctor walked in only a few seconds later.

"And how is the mother-to-be today?"

"I'm well, Dr. Xera. Well, as well as can be, except for my bosh'tet of a husband."

"Oh?" said the doctor, somewhat perplexed, as Shepard started laughing, while Tali just rolled her eyes but gave a smile.

The doctor just shook his head. "Well, Tali, how about we have another scan? It's possible we may be able to find out the sex of the baby today. But, first, we'll just make sure everything is okay."

Tali nodded as the doctor started running his omni-tool over her protruding stomach, making the occasional 'hmmm' or pushing buttons on his omni-tool, but otherwise making little conversation.

"Okay, Tali, everything looks good. Would you like to see the baby?"

Tali looked at Shepard, who nodded his head. "Please, doctor."

"Before we start, though, would you like to know the sex?"

Tali looked at Shepard, who simply raised his eyebrows. "What do you think, Shepard?"

"I'm happy either way. The choice is yours."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say otherwise, Tali. You should know that. I would like you to make this decision. For both of us."

Tali sat and thought for a moment. Nodded her head once. "Okay, doctor. We'll wait."

"Okay, Tali, that's fine. Most want to wait. The pictures you see won't reveal the sex, so it's okay," said the doctor, as he turned on the small vid-screen.

Holding hands, Tali and Shepard saw their baby for the very first time.

* * *

Shepard and Tali were in the skycar, Shepard driving them home.

"Wasn't that just wonderful, Shepard? To see our child for the first time."

"It certainly was, Tali. It's all very real now."

"Are you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But the baby's gorgeous mother seems more than able to cope with anything."

He turned to flash a cheeky grin at his wife, who gave a smirk.

Her eyes giving away her real thoughts.

Shepard turned his attention back to the front of the car. He was peering into the distance, when he noticed a shape next to their house in the distance. It seemed somewhat familiar.

"What on earth is that outside our house?"

Tali was peering into the distance as well. "I don't know, Shepard."

They were getting ever closer. "Hang on… is that the… it couldn't be?"

_The Normandy? What the hell is that doing here?_

The closer they got, the more defined the ship became. It was definitely his ship.

"Shepard, what is the Normandy doing here? And how has it managed to land on Rannoch? You said Joker had plenty of work to keep themselves occupied for months."

"They did. They do. I honestly have no idea…" said a clearly confused Shepard, "I'll guess we'll have to find out."

Shepard stopped the skycar outside their house. "Just wait here, Tali. I'll see what I can find out." Shepard got out of the car and walked over to the Normandy. It was locked up tight. He checked the plane over, seeing if can figure out how it landed.

_Maybe it always could land on Rannoch? I guess it was something we never actually attempted._

Shepard walked back to the car and helped Tali out of the passenger sheet. Tali shot Shepard an inquisitive look, but he could only shrug his shoulders. The pair walked to the front door, Shepard, ever the gentleman, holding the door open for his wife, who kissed his cheek before walking inside.

"Just you wait until we get up…"

"SURPRISE!"

Tali and Shepard both stopped. The front rooms were full of people.

Their friends.

"What the hell are all you guys doing here?" asked an incredulous Shepard, before dissolving into laughter along his wife.

* * *

"Did you really think you could send out a mass message about your news, and not expect all of us to show up on your doorstep?"

"I don't really know, Alenko. It was a while ago now. And I guess I just expected messages back saying 'congratulations', maybe a 'we'll see you shortly'. I didn't actually think someone would gather up ALL of our friends and bring them here."

"It's the perfect excuse," said Garrus, "It's been far too long since we've all been together. Though, from the sounds of it, Shepard, you've been busy. Just what was Tali saying when you walked in?"

"Never you mind, Garrus," said Tali, who started to blush.

"You see, Tali, I can now see you blush. No mask, remember? So now I can make quite the assumption," retorted Garrus.

Tali blushed even brighter.

"Leave it out, Garrus," laughed Shepard, "Anyway, are you not going to introduce us to your friend here?"

"Yes, yes, I was getting to that. Well, everyone else has already been introduced. Shepard, Tali, I'd like you to meet Luciene."

The turian woman meekly nodded her head. She seemed shy. Or embarrassed. Possibly overawed. "Hi."

"Glad to meet you, Luciene," said Shepard.

"Me too," added Tali.

Luciene could only give what was a turian smile.

"Your friend seems quite shy, Garrus. Seems to compliment your rather awkward demeanour. I mean, you remember that time out on the Citadel? Damn, even I had to save your ass that night. And, apparently, I'm awful at reading women's intentions."

"Now hang on a second there, Shepard…"

Shepard and Tali both started laughing.

"Yes, Garrus, just what have you told this poor woman about us?" asked Tali.

Luciene spoke up. "It's just… you're Commander Shepard. And you're Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Well, Tali'Shepard now, you know what I mean. But, you guys… you're legends. Heroes. It's just so… strange to be sat in the same room as you all."

"Please, Luciene, I'm sure Garrus has already told you all about us."

"Oh, he has, but to hear the stories from Gary is completely different to being in the same room… as… well… you, Commander Shepard."

"Luciene, before you go any further, I'm simply Shepard. And my wife is Tali. No formalities here. And, despite everything, we are now just two very ordinary, unemployed people. I'm a retired Admiral, she's a retired Admiral."

"Don't believe his modesty for a second, my sweet, he loves the adulation. Loves it!" said Garrus jokingly.

Shepard shot Garrus a look that had Garrus in stitches. "Now that's the Shepard I remember! I didn't know you still had that sort of look in you, Shepard. Thought you'd gone all soft in the past couple of years."

Shepard cracked up laughing. "May have to use that look every so often with the kids in future."

"You'll scare them half to death, Shepard. You used to make grown men wet their pants, or go running home, crying to mommy, with that look."

The whole table started laughing. Shepard could only shrug his shoulders. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Actually, Shepard," said Alenko, "Um, I have some news?"

Shepard smiled. He already knew what Alenko was going to say. Alenko read his face and nodded.

"Show me the ring, Liara."

Liara's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

"I know Alenko better than he knows himself half the time. All he needed, to put that ring on your finger, was a little old pep-talk from his old Commanding Officer. So where did he propose?"

"Actually, it wasn't long after we arrived on Ilos. It was completely out of the blue. It was still incredibly sweet, though. Tried to make it romantic as possible. Guess it worked."

"You said yes. Alenko must have done something right."

Alenko could only pull a face, as Liara leaned across to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Actually, speaking of Ilos, where's Javik?"

Liara's face fell, her shoulders slumped. Tears formed in her eyes.

"He's… no longer with us."

Shepard's jaw dropped. He couldn't think of anything to say other than "Why?"

"Seeing all the pods there, his people, knowing they were all gone. It was all too much for him. He said you had warned him, Shepard. He knew what he was going to find. Once we arrived, and we started investigating, he spoke, again, of rejoining his brothers. We tried to talk to him, but in the end, he made us understand why. He liked us, he really did. We were his friends. But, in the end, he just felt out of place. His job was done. He knew the Prothean civilisation was at an end. So he spoke of a way in which he could depart peacefully. I…. helped him. I felt we owed him that much."

Shepard was silent. He looked at Tali, who had a tear rolling down her cheek. Shepard raised his glass.

"To Javik! The last citizen of a great race," he said softly.

The table all lifted their glasses.

"To Javik!"

* * *

Shepard wandered the house, feeling slightly buzzed by the alcohol currently in his system. The house seemed full of life with all his friends, the first time they'd been together in a long time.

Tali and Kasumi were sat on a couch in one of the front rooms, catching up on the gossip. Kasumi had her hands constantly on Tali's belly, hoping to feel a kick from their baby.

_I still can't believe we're having a baby!_

Shepard and Tali would constantly smile at each other from across the room. Garrus would constantly joke, and pretend to gag, which would lead to light chastisement from Luciene, which would quickly quiet Garrus. That left Shepard laughing his way around the house.

"Wrex and Bakara, how are you both?"

"We are well, Shepard," answered Bakara, "Congratulations on your own news."

"Thank you. I understand you've had quite the… litter of children?"

"Ha! Shepard, you have no idea. They drive you mad!" answered Wrex.

"How many do you have now?"

"We have five children, Shepard," answered Bakara, "Three we named after our friends - Mordin, Ashley and Shepard. The other two are Reler and Andon."

"Mordin and Ashley?"

"Of course, Shepard," answered Wrex, "I told you I'd name a child after Mordin, after he cured the genophage. As for Ashley, I know it's been years since that all happened, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. To remember her."

"And mine? I thought it already meant 'hero'?"

"Did you really think we'd not name a child after you, Shepard?"

"I didn't have you pictured as the sentimental type, Wrex!"

"Age mellows us all, Shepard. As does fatherhood. You'll find out soon enough," said Wrex, a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you both. For coming. It means a lot."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Shepard."

Shepard left the krogan couple, as he continued to mingle with the crowd. He came across a pair he was very interested in conversing with.

_I wonder how this one is progressing?_

"Specialist Traynor, Jack, how are you both?"

"I'm well, Shepard," answered Traynor, "Congratulations on your news."

"Thanks, Samantha. But just who was responsible for organising all this? I would have this pegged as something Tali would try and organise, but she was even more surprised than I was."

Traynor blushed. "Um, that would be me… and EDI."

"You and EDI?"

"Well, she was able to convince Joker to fly around half the galaxy collecting people. Luckily we convinced most of them to meet us at the Citadel, while I was busy organising all the logistics of it. Quite the feat of organisation, if I do say so myself."

"And what about yourself, Jack?"

For the first time ever, Shepard saw Jack blush. "Actually, I've changed my name."

"Oh?"

"Yes, remember how Liara gave me that information years ago on Grissom. About what my name actually was?"

"Vaguely. There was a hell of a lot going on at the time."

"Liara told me my real name was Jennifer. Sam did some digging for me, with more help from Liara, and found my birth certificate. I changed my first name to Jennifer. My second name is…"

"Yes…?"

"You tell him, Sam," said Jennifer, blushing ever brighter.

"Why don't we just show him?" suggested Traynor, with a grin.

Jennifer and Sam showed Shepard a hand each. On each left hand, on the third finger, was a ring.

"I'm now Jennifer Traynor!"

"Holy shit! You got married? Congratulations! Who knows? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you sand a message?"

"It was very much spur of the moment, Shepard. Hush-hush. But we wanted to commit to each other, even though Sam's off on the Normandy a lot, and I'm still with the kids at Grissom."

"You haven't gone soft on me now, have you, Jennifer?"

Jennifer could only smile. "Sam's been good for me. As have the kids. All the pain and anger that I carried with me, about what happened to me, about Cerberus. It's all just slowly disappeared over the past couple of years. I'm actually… happy!"

"I'm happy for you both, truly I am."

"Thanks, Shepard," the couple answered in unison.

Shepard walked away from the couple, who continued to converse, and giggle, with each other.

_Bloody hell, the Normandy always found a way to bring people together._

Shepard made his way back into the room where Tali and Kasumi had been sitting. They had since been joined by a bunch of other humans - Joker, Miranda, Jacob and Brynn. Plus EDI was also stood behind Joker. Shepard took a seat next to his wife. He was just about to start conversing with everyone when a young child appeared in front of him.

"My daddy says you're the great Commander Shepard," said the young child.

"And I guess you are Annabelle?"

Annabelle laughed. The innocent laughter of a child. Shepard's heart leapt.

"How did you know?" asked Annabelle.

"Because the great Commander Shepard never forgets a face. I remember when you were this big," as Shepard made a gesture with his hands, "I remember my wife, Tali, here next to me, holding you when you were a small baby."

"My mommy says Tali is going to have a baby too. It's in her belly now?" as Annabelle pointed a small finger at Tali.

"Yes, it is."

Annabelle then climbed up on to Shepard's lap, to his complete surprise, and she moved towards Tali. "Can I feel the baby?"

Shepard looked at his wife. "Sure, Annabelle, place your hand here," answered Tali, as she took one of Annabelle's hands, placing it softly on her stomach. Annabelle shrieked with laughter.

"I can feel the baby!"

Shepard sat there with a grin on his face as he looked his wife. Tali was practically in tears as she looked back at Shepard. After a few minutes of playing with Tali's belly, Annabelle settled back onto Shepard's lap and yawned. As Shepard conversed with his friends, he looked down to find the child was fast asleep, her head nestled on his chest.

Brynn got out of her seat and moved across to Shepard. "I can take her, if you want," she whispered.

Shepard shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'll take her upstairs," he whispered back. Brynn nodded, and sat back down. She whispered something into Jacob's ear, which made him grin, ear to ear.

Ever so gently, Shepard lifted Annabelle into one his arms, the child's head resting on his shoulder, and sat up out of the couch. He turned to Tali and flicked his head to indicate what he was doing. He bent slightly to grab her hand, and pulled her out of the couch. Together, they climbed the stairs and headed to one of the spare bedrooms. Shepard bent over and gently placed Annabelle onto the bed. Stroked the hair from her forehead. He then stepped back and wrapped an arm around Tali's waist.

Deep in thought, they both stood there quietly, as they watched Annabelle sleep.

* * *

_A/N - A couple of things:_

_You didn't seriously think I was going to reveal the sex of the baby now, did you? I know, I'm awful, such a tease etc. etc._

_ Not sure if there'll be any messages, but a note about Javik. Every play-through has resulted in his suicide (I know why it happens, and in my mind, it makes sense). I thought I'd keep him alive to begin with in my story, but I thought a return to Ilos would be rather poignant for him, and he would eventually choose to join his brothers._

_Also, I was never sure if the Normandy could land on Rannoch or not. So, in my story it can as we'll go with the theory that Shepard and Joker have done things to allow it._


	24. Chapter 24 - Life

_A/N - So here we are, the penultimate chapter. Hope it meets expectations._

* * *

Shepard was sat on one of the sofas in the sitting room, reading another book. As usual, he was silently enjoying the read. It was peaceful and quiet. Just the way he liked it. He knew it wouldn't last much longer. He grinned to himself as he looked across at one of the bookshelves, stacked full of books.

_I wonder how many I have sat over there._

Nearly every month or so, a package would arrive on a passing ship, addressed to him from Earth. He knew who was continually sending them. A small smile appeared on his face, as he thought of Kasumi, no doubt raiding nearly every antique shop on Earth. Possibly on the Citadel. He suppressed a tiny chuckle.

He returned his thoughts to the book in his hands, but was distracted by movement in his peripheral vision. A heavily pregnant Tali came into view. She was stood, leaning against the door frame. Shepard sat up, placing the book on the table in front of him. Straight away, he knew something wasn't right. Tali's face was full of concern.

"Tali, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to keep the concern from his voice.

"I... Shepard, I don't feel so well."

Shepard was up and over to his wife in a flash. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

Tali shook her head. Then nodded her head. Then shook her head again. She was covered in sweat, her breathing slightly laboured. Shepard placed his hand on her forehead.

_She's burning up. That's not good._

"I don't know. It's just..."

Tali swayed away from the wall, lightly bumping into Shepard's side. Then she fainted into his arms.

"Tali!"

_What the...?_

Without a second thought, Shepard scooped his wife into his arms and rushed out of the house., as fast as his shattered knee would allow. He almost stumbled and fell a couple of times, struggling without his cane, but he eventually got to the skycar. He gently placed Tali in the passenger seat, and jumped into the driver's seat. He switched on the skycar and floored it. He brought up his omni-tool. He knew who to call.

"Hello, Shepard, how are you?" answered Shala, when the call went through. She could see the worry on Shepard's face on her screen. "Shepard, what's wrong?"

"Shala!" said Shepard, tears forming at the edge of his eyes, "It's Tali. I don't know what's wrong. She just fainted. I'm taking her to the hospital. Meet me there. Please!"

"Keelah..." whispered Shala, who then regained her composure, "Of course, Shepard. I'll notify the staff to expect your arrival. Just hurry. Quickly!"

"I am. Trust me, I'm going as quickly as this thing will allow. We'll be there shortly." Shepard flicked off his omni-tool. He looked across at his wife, still passed out. She seemed to be breathing. He felt for her pulse on her neck. That seemed consistent at least.

_Please be okay. _

_Please be okay. _

_Please be okay._

A few minutes later, and after scaring himself silly a couple of times, Shepard pulled up outside the hospital. He got out of the car and hobbled round to Tali's door. He gently lifted her out. She was still asleep, or passed out, he couldn't be exactly sure. Quickly, but carefully, he hobbled into the hospital reception. There were a number of nurses milling about. They all appeared to be ready for him, as they all turned when he entered the reception area. He noticed Shala stood there as well, wringing her hands.

"Please... somebody... my wife..."

Two nurses walked towards him, wheeling an empty gurney. "Shepard, place your wife on this. We've got to move. Quickly!" requested one of the nurses, firmly but gently.

Shepard could only nod. He carefully placed his wife down on the gurney. He quickly moved the hair from her forehead. He didn't know why. It was a natural thing that he always done. It just felt right, even at this time.

The two nurses started wheeling the gurney down the corridor. Shepard followed behind them, with a clearly worried Shala by his side.

"Shepard, what happened?" asked Shala.

"I don't know, Shala. I was just sat there reading. Tali came down the stairs, saying she wasn't feeling well, then she just fainted... I don't know..."

One of the nurses spoke. "Prep and get her into a clean room. Straight away. Is their doctor here?"

The other nurse shook her head.

"Right, get him on the comm. ASAP. We need to work fast people! We need to know what's going on."

Shepard watched the exchange. He watched as Tali was slowly wheeled into the decontamination room. He made to follow the gurney into the room. The nurse who had spoken turned, and softly placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, Shepard, you can't go in there. Not now."

"But that's my wife! I have to go in there!" His voice raised, deep concern in his tone.

Shepard felt an arm on his shoulder. A soft voice from behind him. "Shepard, let them do what they need to do. There is nothing you can do to help at the moment," said Shala.

Shepard felt his whole body sag, his shoulders slumped, his head dropped. He felt helpless. "But..."

The nurse spoke softly. "Shepard, we will do everything we can. I promise. But listen to Admiral Raan. Let us work. Please, take a seat behind you. We'll let you know something as soon as we can." The nurse placed a hand on his other shoulder as she spoke, and gave a soft squeeze, before she turned and walked into the decontamination room.

Shepard could only nod his head. There was nothing else he could do, or say. He felt Shala's hand turn him round, and quietly embrace him. He knew he needed to be strong. But not knowing...

For the first time in his life, Shepard prayed.

_Please, if there is a God, let Tali and the baby be safe. I beg you. Please. Don't take them from me. Not after everything._

* * *

Shepard paced the corridor, almost wearing a groove into the floor, as he walked slowly back and forth. Shala kept an eye on him, soothing his mind with kind words, but apart from the occasional smile, and words of thanks, he kept to his pacing. He tried not to think, about anything, but it was impossible. Every worst possible scenario was flying through his mind. Every so often a nurse would exit the decontamination room, Shepard almost attacking them with questions about what was happening.

He was frustrated, desperately worried, on the verge of exhaustion. He felt physically sick. He wanted to burst into the room and demand to know the answers. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

He just wanted to know about his wife and child.

Eventually, he sat down, as the exhaustion finally took hold of his body, his legs numb from the continued pacing. His knee was on fire with pain. His eyelids felt like they had five tonne weights attached. He checked the clock on the wall. They had been there for hours. There was little news, except that they were continuing to work on Tali, and his unborn child.

Shepard sat there half-asleep. A nurse came over with a blanket and covered him, earning herself a brief smile, one which she returned, before returning to her duties. Shala was still there, now asleep on his shoulder. She was going to stay until news came through. Shepard didn't want her to go. He didn't want to be alone, not now. He wanted to stay awake, but he knew he needed to sleep. Eventually he could fight it no more, and he drifted off.

* * *

Shepard was woken by a hand placed on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He quickly opened his eyes. Their doctor was stood in front of him. He looked exhausted. He quickly glanced to his right, Shala having removed her hand from his shoulder. She gave a wan smile and looked at the doctor. Shepard followed her eyeline.

"Shepard, I have some news," started the doctor.

Shepard ran a hand quickly down his face, trying to stifle a yawn. "Yes, doctor. What's happening? Is Tali alright? The baby?"

"Do you mind if I sit, Shepard?"

Shepard just nodded, indicating to the seat next to him.

Once sat, the doctor continued. Let out a deep breath. "Shepard, there were... complications with the pregnancy."

Shepard's heart dropped like a stone in his chest. "Complications?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you can imagine, a human / quarian pregnancy is practically unheard of. We thought it was impossible."

"It should be. We had some help. From a salarian friend. He knew we wanted a family, so he gave us, well, I guess you could call it medication. To help us conceive. But what about my wife and child? Are they okay? I need to know what's going on!"

"Ah, that explains it. Anyway, Shepard, there were complications. Tali's body coped with the pregnancy quite well, in fact, everything about her pregnancy was relatively normal, apart from the whole human / quarian conception. But the reason for her fainting was due to a combination of factors. The most concerning was that she was actually quite ill with what humans would call the flu. Nothing to do with the pregnancy at all. I can only assume that she was feeling very tired, and run down, and that the illness took hold because of her exhaustion. However, because of all the help from the geth, her immune system coped remarkably well at being able to fight off the infection. But… well… I suggest you go in and see your wife. Please, she's asked for you," as he indicated to the door.

_She's alright! But what about my child?_

Shepard opened his mouth to ask another question, but the doctor just gestured again to the door, a slight smile on his face. "Go, Shepard, she's waiting."

Shepard stood, and looked down at Shala. She also beckoned him to go, though couldn't help but give a shrug of the shoulders. She knew as much as he did. He turned and walked through the door. He heard the decontamination cycle start up. He waited, staring at the other door expectantly, half willing it to open, half not. He didn't like knowing what was happening. He wanted to close his eyes. He willed them to stay open.

The cycle stopped. The door to the room opened.

His eyes went wide.

His mouth gaped.

Tali looked up at her husband, as she heard the cycle start, finish and the door open. She looked into his eyes, as he looked into hers.

Her eyes bright, wide, full of love and joy.

A grin on her face.

She was exhausted, but it didn't matter. Not now.

She watched as Shepard slowly made his way towards her bed. He was watching her intently. Shock evident on his face.

She watched as Shepard gulped.

She saw the tears start to roll down his cheeks,

She watched as he looked at the baby she cradled in her arms.

"Shepard," she whispered, "I'd like you to meet someone. This is your daughter."

* * *

Shepard held the tiny life-form in his arms. He looked into her tiny face. She looked just like her mother. She looked like a quarian. He thought he had never asked what their children would look like. Honestly, though, he didn't care. They finally had a child. He wondered if her eyes would shine like her mother's, though her eyes were closed at the moment. As far as he was concerned, though, he had never held anything so precious in his life. Right then, he knew he would do anything to protect his child. His wife. His family. He finally had everything he wanted. The large grin which had formed had yet to leave his face. He sat on a chair, next to the bed on which Tali still lay. She watched them both, a tired smile still on her lips, the eyes showing the exhaustion. In hushed tones, they conversed.

"So what are we going to call her?" asked Shepard.

"I know we've discussed this, Shepard. But I've thought of a name already..."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to name her after my mother."

Shepard looked at his wife and grinned. "That's a wonderful idea, Tali. But, actually, I don't think you've ever told me her name."

Now Shepard felt guilty. Tali could see the look on his face. "Shepard, don't worry. I've only ever referred to her as 'mother' whenever we've talked. And you've never prodded me too deeply about it. You know it makes me upset, and you've never wanted to do that. Now, I can think of nothing better than to remember her by."

The smile Shepard had been wearing returned to his face. "So what shall we call our daughter then?"

"Rena'Shepard vas Rannoch."

Shepard smiled as he looked down at the baby in his arms. Her eyes were closed. One of her little hands, two small fingers and a thumb, were wrapped around one of his fingers. He whispered.

"Hello, Rena'Shepard vas Rannoch. I go by many names. Too numerous to mention. To you, though, I shall simply be known as father. I will now only ever be known by two names – husband, and father. All I know is that I love you, Rena, more than you could ever know. You, and your mother, are the two most important people in my life. Nothing else will ever come close to that. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are protected. And loved. And I will never leave you." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He looked up at his wife, whose eyes were flooded with tears. "And I love you, Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch, more than you could ever know. And I will never leave you again."

* * *

Shepard stood in the doorway of the nursery, a smile on his face, as he watched Tali put their child to bed. He was smiling, like usual. He'd been smiling ever since he'd held Rena for the first time. After all the concern, the worry, the nightmarish thoughts, Tali was absolutely fine. Granted, she was currently full of antibiotics to fight off the after effects of the flu, but other than that, she was a picture of health.

Shepard walked over to stand next to Tali. She looked up at him, eyes wide and luminous like usual, a grin on her face.

"Isn't she beautiful, Shepard…" whispered Tali.

"She certainly is. I now have two beautiful women in my life."

"Flatterer," replied Tali, with a gentle bump into his side with her hips.

Shepard only grinned in return, as he bent down to kiss his child on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Rena," he whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Tali repeated the action and words, before gently grabbing Shepard's hand and walking back to the doorway. They turned and stood in the doorway, watching Rena sleep. Shepard wrapped an arm around Tali. The silence was comfortable. Tali sighed and leaned into Shepard. She whispered under her breath, words that echoed Shepard's thoughts.

"Finally, I have a family."

* * *

_A/N - Yes, yes, the hospital drama was all incredibly cliche, but I thought I needed a good build up to the reveal._

_Anyway, one more chapter (and a small epilogue) to go..._


	25. Chapter 25 - Finale

_A/N - So here we are, the final chapter. I've set this a number of years in the future after Chapter 24. My plan is to do a few one-shots to fill in gaps between the last chapter and this. But I needed to end the story somewhere and I was happy to write about 25 chapters or so._

_There have been numerous ideas thrown at me in the reviews and I thank everyone for them. The ideas that I find interesting may be the subject of one-shots, as mentioned above, or perhaps smaller stories that tie into this._

_Rogen80 also mentioned in his review something about Rena's name in the previous chapter. I referred to her as 'vas Rannoch' as, according to my idea, the Pilgrimage would no longer be necessary, as quarians are once again on their homeworld, so everyone has now adopted the name 'vas Rannoch' after their first and family name. They could have dropped that entirely, but for the sake of tradition, they kept that at least._

* * *

Shepard and Tali were stood on the balcony of their home. The sun shining brightly, high in the sky over Rannoch. Shepard had an arm wrapped around his wife, who was leaning into his side. She looked up to see his face, deep in thought. There were a few more lines now, some more grey hairs on his head with each passing year. The eyes, though, they never changed. Still that deep shade of blue that she would find herself forever lost in. Eyes that, even now, spoke of many things.

Wisdom.

Determination.

Love.

Shepard looked to his wife, to find her staring at him. Shepard thought she was ever more beautiful with each passing year. Her hair colour, still the same. Those luminous eyes still shining with the same vibrancy. He could look over her body and see only subtle changes of aging. He thought of the old saying 'Aged like a fine wine.' He smiled to himself. He knew his love for her had never changed but only grown as the years had gone by.

"Good thoughts, Shepard?"

"Always, gorgeous," answered Shepard, as he turned to lean his back against the railing, "Just... my life. Or our lives together. I could never have imagined all this, all those years ago. I have you, my gorgeous wife. You, who has shown me nothing but love and commitment for all these years. We have been blessed with three beautiful daughters. We have built ourselves a home. We have fantastic friends, who, by the way, will be arriving in a few hours' time. We've had galactic peace for at least the past 25 or so years. But, most importantly, I kept that final promise. I never left again."

Tali could only grin as she leaned in to hug her husband. "I love you, John Shepard."

"And I love you, Tali'Shepard."

Shepard felt that old familiar stirring whenever her body was close.

"Say, we do have a few hours until they get here...?"

Tali looked up at Shepard, and could see the twinkle in his eye. A large grin formed on his face.

"Bosh'tet..." she whispered, "But... that doesn't mean..." as she gave a seductive glance at Shepard, who could only lean in and give his wife a long kiss, one that left them both flushed when they parted.

Tali then walked into the house, looking back at Shepard, before she started removing her clothing. Shepard could only grin, before quickly following his wife inside.

* * *

"Coming! Coming!" shouted Shepard, as he quickly tried to dress himself, while running down the stairs. The doorbell continuing to chime. He opened the door to find Garrus stood there, who took one glance at Shepard's dishevelled appearance, before breaking into laughter. Luciene was stood beside him, clearly embarrassed, while their two children stood to her side, not knowing what to make of their father's laughter.

"Interrupt something, did we, Shepard? I mean, do you two ever give it a rest?"

"Actually, Garrus, for once, I'll be completely honest. You did. My wife and I were actually enjoying some 'alone time'. No-one here in the house. Catch my drift?"

Garrus laughed even louder.

"And, if I really wanted to, I'd say come back in half an hour. At least half an hour. We could probably do with longer. I'm sure Tali would really like you to go away right now. I can see a 'bosh'tet' coming your way quite shortly." Shepard just shot him a massive grin that left Garrus in more fits of laughter, which even Luciene joined in with.

The two men then embraced, pats on the back. "It's good to see you, my friend. It's been far too long."

"Good to see you, Shepard."

The two men parted as Shepard gestured inside, "Please, come in, all of you. My home is your home."

Shepard noticed Tali coming down the stairs. He waited for his wife, while Garrus started chuckling again.

"You bosh'tet, Garrus," said Tali, the mock-anger tone in her voice clear to all, before she descended into giggles, "John and I were having quite the fun afternoon."

"Called it, Garrus!" said Shepard, dissolving into another fit of laugher, as even Garrus, while still chuckling, appeared embarrassed by the innuendo flying in his direction.

"Make yourselves at home, guys. Can I get your guys anything? A drink, Luciene?" asked Tali, who started walking into the kitchen, the female turian alongside, already chatting away like the old friends they were.

Shepard made his way to the small bar he'd installed and grabbed a bottle of turian brandy. He waved it in the direction of Garrus.

"You read my mind, Shepard!"

Shepard poured Garrus a brandy, while grabbing a beer for himself. The two men sat and conversed at the bar for a while, catching up on all the news about the galaxy, old war stories and their respective families.

"Where are your girls, Shepard? I'm sure they've grown into some beautiful young women."

"You mean 'The Three Musketeers'?"

"Huh? What are 'The Three Musketeers'?"

"Old human story. Slogan of 'All for One, One for All.' All three of them together, working against me. I never stand a chance. Considering their mother is a genius. Good genes. Not sure what I added to the mix. Add Tali to whatever situation I'm trying to defuse, and I'm in trouble, Garrus! I wasn't even that worried facing down a bloody Reaper alone, right here on Rannoch."

"That bad, eh?"

"Nah, not really. I merely jest. I love them all to bits. Wouldn't trade it for the world. Do absolutely anything, for all of them. But sometimes... sheesh. I thought signing up to save the galaxy was tough. Anyway, the girls are in town. Probably causing, or cooking up, some trouble. They should be back soon."

"How old are they all now?"

"Rena is 18, Kalee is 17 and Asha is 16."

Garrus chuckled. "Didn't waste any time between kids, eh, Shepard? I still don't know how you handled all that."

Shepard could only chuckle himself. "Still don't know myself."

The doorbell chimed again. "Excuse me, Garrus, better see who is here now." Garrus just lifted his glass in salute and took a gulp, as Shepard walked to the door.

At the front door were Kaidan, Liara and their three children. Shepard ushered them into the household, a handshake for Kaidan and a hug for Liara, as usual. Tali walked out of the kitchen to greet them both with a hug. Alenko had the same specs of silver that were starting to appear in his own hair, thought Shepard, otherwise he appeared the same as always. Liara had barely changed, not surprising considering the long life span of the asari.

"So, how's life treating the Alenko family?" asked Shepard, as they walked into the front room.

"Life's great, Shepard," answered Kaidan, "Liara has just found another Prothean ruin that had never been dug up. She's having a great time there." Liara could only grin as Kaidan continued to explain. "And I'm a happily retired ex-Spectre. Once I hit that big 5-0 that was it for me. I am now a happily kept husband. Looking after these three munchkins," indicating the three asari children next to him.

"How's motherhood, Liara?" asked Tali.

"Simply wonderful, Tali. I try not to get too involved with my work, but Kaidan, he's just great with the girls whenever I do get too distracted. Helps that he's just a big softie. Though I make sure he doesn't just let them walk all over him."

"Sounds like John. I swear he'd do anything asked of him by those girls. And would do anything to protect them."

Shepard pulled a face. "I'm not that bad."

"Oh really? What about that incident with the young quarian boy who was showing interest in Rena? When he showed up at our front door, to request permission to take her out to a dance? I swear I've never seen a quarian run as fast, when you answered the door and gave him 'that look.' I would have been furious if it wasn't so funny,"

The group chuckled as one. "Still have that fear factor them, Shepard."

Shepard could only shrug. "Make yourselves at home, guys. I'm expecting more people to show up soon. Don't go out the back, yet, though. I have a couple of surprises."

"What would they be, Shepard?" asked Liara.

"You'll find out. Trust me, it's worth it," replied Shepard, with a grin.

Shepard and Kaidan joined Garrus back at the bar and continued to share drinks and stories. The sounds of chatter and laughter filled the house.

Soon, their three daughters arrived home, and shouts of 'Daddy!' fill the air as Rena, Kalee and Asha all ran and smothered Shepard with hugs and kisses. Garrus and Alenko looked on, somewhat shocked, as they saw Shepard, the father, the man who would do absolutely anything for his children, smile and laugh as he greeted his offspring.

"Have a good time, girls?" he asked, looking at each of them. He was surprised that with each passing how much their mother they looked like. The only thing Shepard thought he had passed on was his height and parts of his personality. Other than that, the girls were quarian.

Just like their mother.

And he loved them all the more for it.

"Yes, father. The mall has a fantastic new store, with some new tech which would go great in our rooms. Will allow us to stream vids even faster from the galactic extranet, as it helps boost the signal," explained Rena.

"And just how much will that cost, Rena?"

Rena looked down, kicking one foot slightly. "10,000 credits." Kalee and Asha echoed what their oldest sister was doing. None could meet Shepard's eyes.

Shepard let out a quiet whistle, and scratched his chin. He stood there, appearing to be deep in thought for a few minutes. He always made them wait.

_Let the girls think I'm actually deciding where or not to do it. It's always fun._

"Hmm… well… I don't see why... not."

All three girls lifted their heads instantly. "Really, father?"

"Of course, anything for my girls."

All three leaped into Shepard's arms again. "Thank you, father, thank you," they repeated again and again.

Tali just walked in to see what the commotion was. She crossed her arms and smiled, as she watched her daughters shower Shepard with affection.

_What's he done for them now? Keelah, that man will literally do anything to make them happy._

"No greeting for me, girls?" she asked, with a smile.

All three girls turned with surprise, and laughed. "Of course, mother," as they all walked over and hugged Tali together, Tali disappearing from view as she was covered in bodies.

"So what has your father promised you this time?" asked Tali.

"Oh, just a bit of tech to help us watch movies."

"And how much is that?"

"It's 10,000 credits, Tali," replied Shepard, "It's not like we have to worry about money. Think of it as a gift from their father. It's a day for it, I think."

Tali couldn't disagree, it's not like they ever had to worry about money, with Shepard part-owner of the business he had established with Joker. There was also his retirement pension from the Alliance, while Tali also had a very generous pension from her time on the Admiralty. Then there were all the credits that flowed in, even all this time later, from the time of 'Commander Shepard and the crew of the SSV Normandy'. Memorabilia was a major seller, and the Shepard family received a healthy share of profits.

"Okay, girls, if your father says its okay, then it's okay with me."

Tali was then smothered in hugs, kisses and numerous thank you's.

Shepard then spoke up. "Girls, why don't you head upstairs to your room's and get ready for this evening. Are you sure you're happy to hang around here tonight with your mother and father and their friends?"

"Of course," replied Kalee, "We like all your friends. They're funny!"

"I'm glad. It means I get to show off my girls. Now," as Shepard clapped his hands, "Off with the three of you!"

With a bunch of giggles, the girls ran upstairs, already talking about what movies they would like to watch.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Commander Shepard would be dominated by three young girls," said Garrus, with a chuckle.

"And I thought I was soft," added Kaidan, "Do you ever say no?"

"Of course I do," replied Shepard, "But I like to make my girls happy. Most of the time, they have to earn those sort of things. But I'm in a great mood today. How could I say no?"

Tali walked over and gave Shepard a quick kiss. "You are just too sweet sometimes, Shepard."

Garrus and Alenko both made a face, as Shepard leaned in for a longer kiss with his wife. That went on until Garrus eventually cleared his throat. Tali pulled back, bright red in her face, before she smiled at Shepard and walked out of the room.

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?" said Garrus, still chuckling.

"Garrus, I'll tell you something. I treat every day with Tali, and my children, as a gift, as you would say, from the spirits. You know I really shouldn't be here. I died. I mean, I was officially dead for two years. Gone, but thankfully not forgotten. But, somehow, I then found myself alive again. So I'm not going to waste a single day worrying about anything else now, except showering my wife, and my children, with all the love and affection possible. I would do anything for them."

Alenko just lay a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Don't worry, Shepard, we understand. It's just we never usually see this side of you."

"Don't get me wrong, Alenko, I **am** a big softie now. I will do absolutely anything for my family. And my friends. But 'The Commander' you knew… He disappeared a long time ago. I am now just John Shepard. Husband and father."

All three gave knowing nods before they started chuckling again.

* * *

Shepard stood in the dining room. Both the dining and sitting room were full of all his friends. Nearly everyone was there. Tali was sat next to Kasumi, who had brought along her husband, a human by the name of Gary. The three were deep in conversation, as Kasumi informed Tali of all the news of the past few years. They were joined on the couch by Jacob and Brynn. Shepard was disappointed that Annabelle had not joined them, but Jacob explained she was currently at university and simply had too much work.

Samantha and Jennifer Traynor were there, and they had brought along their young son. Traynor no longer served on the Normandy, having decided to join Jennifer on Grissom at least a decade ago, explaining to Shepard that she couldn't stand the time apart. Shepard understood and happily let her go join her partner.

Wrex and Bakara had arrived, this time with no kids in tow. Grunt had joined Wrex on his journey to Rannoch, and had brought along his new partner, Ankyas. There were no kids so far for Grunt, but he had explained that he was still a very young krogan, and had a long life ahead of him.

Miranda had arrived, on the arm of all people, Vega. Shepard was shocked when he opened the door to see them together, though he thought back to long ago, and the times he had seen them together at the various events in his life, after the war. They explained that they had kept in touch for a long time after Shepard had left for Rannoch, and the occasional catch-up eventually led to more. The two were now happily married, though Shepard left alone the question of children, knowing the truth of her inability to conceive.

Gabby and Ken had made the journey to Rannoch. The two were happily married, with two kids, a boy and a girl of their own. They still made each other's life hell at times, but Shepard could see that the two were still madly in love with each other, even after all these years.

Joker and EDI were present. Joker was finding life increasingly difficult as the years went on, but he was still one of the best pilots in the galaxy. Everyone remarked on how human EDI now seemed. The line between synthetic and organic, at least regarding EDI, was increasingly blurred.

Unfortunately, some friends were missing. Chakwas had retired, and was now back on Earth. The journey to Rannoch would have been too taxing, but she had sent Shepard a vid-com message, letting him know she was thinking of them all.

Adams and Cortez were both still serving with Alliance, and were simply too busy to be able to make the event. Both had sent Shepard and Tali a message, letting them know how they were and that they would like to have attended, but time constraints simply made it impossible. There may have been peace in the galaxy, but there was still a lot of work to do.

Samara had sent Shepard a message, letting him know that she was on Lesuss, choosing to spend her final days with her daughter, Falere. Her advanced age, a tough, lonely existence, and the role of being a justicar, had finally taken its toll on her. Shepard was saddened to hear, but happy that Samara had chosen to spend her last days with what remained of her family.

Shepard looked around the room and decided it was time.

"Guys!" he yelled above the noise. Eventually everyone stopped talking and looked at Shepard. "My friends, I have something special to show you. Please, follow me outside."

Shepard turned to walk out the double glass doors into the backyard, and was followed by his friends. He heard gasps and whispers as they walked outside and saw what he had organised.

The large swimming pool had been covered, a long table placed on top, covered in food. The building that housed his gym had been turned into a kitchen for the evening, with a number of geth offering to help Shepard with his planned event.

But it was what surrounded the table that caused the gasps and whispers.

There were numerous pictures, of friend still alive, of friends who had sadly passed on.

The group split up and started walking around, taking in the numerous pictures Shepard had organised in memory of all the events during their time together. Liara and Kaidan stopped in front of one picture, their eyes shimmering with tears. Ashley Williams, pride of place in the centre, a beaming smile, as she looked up at the camera while busy cleaning a weapon at her bench on the old SR-1.

"Even after all this time, I still miss her," whispered Kaidan.

"Me too. I can't believe it's been so long," added Liara quietly.

They stood, hand in hand, as they lowered their heads in thought.

Garrus and his wife stood in front of one picture, showing himself and Thane deep in conversation in the mess of the SR-2.

"I remember that photo," Garrus said to his wife, "We were busy discussing the best weapon to use as a sniper from a thousand yards."

"Did you know him well?" asked Luciene.

"I did," replied Garrus, "He was a good man. Working for the redemption of his soul. He saved Shepard's life more than once. That makes him a very special person in my book."

Tali and Shepard were in front of a photo, of Tali and Legion stood together, working in engineering, near the drive core.

"I remember taking that photo," said Shepard, "Still couldn't believe you would work with a geth."

"Your influence, Shepard," replied Tali, leaning into Shepard, "And Legion… well, we know what Legion was. I'm just glad we go to know him."

Shepard could only nod in agreement.

Wrex, Grunt and their partners were in front of a picture of Mordin, busy at work in his lab on the Normandy. Wrex then pressed a button at the bottom of the frame, and the picture came to life. Mordon danced around his lab singing, he thought, to himself.

_I am the very model of a scientist salarian_

_I've studied species turian, asari, and batarian_

_I'm quite good at genetics (as a subset of biology) _

_Because I am an expert (which I know is a tautology)_

_My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian_

_I am the very model of a scientist salarian _

Wrex laughed heartily. "Mordin, you crazy salarian."

Shepard heard the song and walked over, a large smile on his face. "I'd always walk in to hear him singing that song. He put on quite the performance for me, when I heard he liked show tunes."

Vega stood in front of a picture of Javik, as he surveyed the ruins of Ilos, standing tall and proud, despite it all. Vega was soon joined by most of the group.

Shepard spoke up. "I wasn't sure which picture of Javik to include. I thought this was the most poignant. Javik was finally home."

Liara nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. "I know why you included this, Shepard. And it's a lovely photo. But, even after all this time, it's difficult…" Alenko moved in to hug his wife.

"I just remember how fearsome a warrior he was," said Vega, "I've never seen anyone so… graceful on the battlefield. And he was utterly fearless. Almost put you to shame, _loco_."

Shepard could only lightly chuckle. Silence then descended on the group for a time.

Shepard then walked over to a picture that meant most to him. He felt Tali snake an arm around his waist, as she stood by his side. The picture was of himself and Anderson, stood together in the CIC of the Normandy. They were both looking at the camera, smiles on their faces.

"I still miss him. Every day," whispered Shepard.

"I know, Shepard, I know," replied Tali, giving her husband a squeeze.

The group stood in silence for a moment in memory. However, a clear of the throat later, and Shepard ushered the group around to others photo's that dotted the backyard. There were group shots from all three missions. Then there were the personal photo's – Jack, now Jennifer, doing weights in her space below engineering. Traynor deep in thought while standing at her station next to the galaxy map. Joker and EDI sharing a joke together on the bridge. Kasumi sat in her lounge, staring out into space. Garrus calibrating. Vega and Cortez sparring in the hangar. Chakwas tending to a marine.

Then two more pictures.

President Kirrahe.

And President Hackett.

"President Kirrahe?" asked Vega, as he read the inscription.

"Yes, Vega. Once the Republics captured Sur'Kesh in the last bloodless coup, ending the Union once and for all, they quickly held an election. Kirrahe was a much respected soldier after everything that had happened. He must have won something like 70% of the vote. He served a short term, making sure that Sur'Kesh was kept under control from any further insurrection. Once the new government was established, he retired and lived out his final years in peace on his homeworld."

"Good on him."

No-one need ask about Hackett. His election as Galactic President had been through near unanimous agreement, and he served out his term in relative peace. He still lived, though was now of particularly advance age, living in peaceful retirement back on Earth. In human terms, only Shepard was considered a greater hero.

"Still made the right choice, Shepard," the group all noted.

Shpeard grinned and nodded as he moved away. There was one final picture, which Shepard had covered with a cloth. The group moved to stand in front of it, while Shepard stood to the side.

"We took this photo a long time ago, but I don't think many of you have seen it for a very, very long time now. So, here you are…" as Shepard pulled on the cloth.

It was the final picture on the Citadel, the night after the party, where everyone had gathered for one last hurrah. No-one said anything as they all looked at the picture. Shepard moved to stand next to Tali, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"I'd forgotten about that picture," said Tali.

"I found it a long time ago, but wasn't sure what to do with it. I thought it was the last time we would all be together. It was a great night, under the worst of circumstances," explained Shepard.

"Can we get a copy, Shepard?" asked Alenko.

"Me too," added Garrus.

Everyone else asked for a copy as well.

Shepard turned around smiled at his friends. "Not a problem. You'll have it on your omni-tool by the end of the night. Now, my friends, how about we sit down and eat…"

* * *

It was a great celebration. The sounds of laughter filled the night sky as the friends gathered and reminisced. It had been harder for everyone to gather together as the year's had passed by, meaning that events, such as this, were all the more special.

But, when the gang came together, it was just like the old days. Only, nowadays, without a war in the back of their minds. Shepard was glad that the friendships were maintained, even when peace was achieved. He couldn't imagine a great group of friends. He appreciated them all.

Shepard simply sat back in his chair, taking in the sounds of chatter. Of merriment and laughter. Tali sat on Shepard's lap, laying her head on his chest. She could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Shepard wrapped his armed around her, pulled her in closer.

"Good thoughts, Shepard?"

"Just thinking... We all received the happy ending we all wanted. The fairy tale, Tali."

"Fairy tale?"

"Yes, my gorgeous wife. I look around and see what we have. Our beautiful home. A peaceful world and galaxy. All of our friends are still here, along with their loved ones and families. The people that are gone, they are still treasured in all our hearts and remembered with great fondness. And I have you and my daughters. I have the family I always wanted and craved. All I can say now is how could I have asked for anything more?"

Shepard looked around the table.

His friends.

His family.

The same words passed through his mind that he always thought when they were all together as a group.

Peace.

Happiness.

Love.

_I couldn't have asked for anything more._

Shepard lifted Tali off his lap and stood up, grabbing her hand as they walked towards the railing of their yard, wrapping an arm around each other as they stood in silence. Their daughters joined them at the railing, the Shepard family together as one, as they watched the sun slowly set over the horizon of Rannoch.

* * *

_A/N - I had real trouble writing the last few lines as I know I had to sign it off somehow. But there is still the epilogue, which I'm going to upload straight away._


	26. Epilogue

Liara stood behind the curtain, looking out into the audience. She absent-mindedly toyed with the ring, still on her third finger on her left hand, thinking back to the man who had given it to her. He had been gone a very long time now, like most of her close friends, but his place in her heart had never been replaced. Sure, there had been other lovers. There always were in the life of an asari, but that first love... To Liara, no-one else would ever come close. She smiled to herself, as she listened in, the host of the program starting her introduction.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, I'm Alison Reid. Tonight we have a very special program. We are here to commemorate the 500th birthday of the man known to many as simply 'Shepard'. In the history books, the man himself has passed into legend. What is there to say? Thrice he saved the galaxy from possible annihilation. His victory against the Reapers, an undefeated foe, millions of years old, saved humanity, and the entire galaxy, from extinction. You will find countless books written about his exploits. Statues of Shepard stand on nearly every world that he visited, and on many occasions, saved. To humanity, he is simply regarded as the greatest man to have lived. A shining example of what a human can achieve. To the rest of the galaxy, he is simply known as 'The Saviour'.

With the passing of time, nearly all those who knew who Shepard, who he really was as a man, have passed on. Yet, two companions who accompanied him on many of his travels remains alive today, and one will be joining us tonight. She is an asari. She is the current asari Councillor to the Citadel. She was once known as the Shadow Broker. Her memoirs, regarding her travels with Shepard, from the Battle of the Citadel to the Reaper War, is still the highest selling piece of literature in galactic history. It is with great pleasure to welcome to tonight's program, Councillor, and Doctor, Liara Alenko."

Liara walked through the curtain onto the studio floor to greet the host, a soft handshake and brief nod of the head. She took her seat on the couch across from the host. She quickly looked into the audience and gave a quick smile, before turning her attention back to the host.

"Councillor Alenko, thank you for joining us this evening."

"The pleasure is mine, Alison. And, please, call me Liara."

"Thank you, Liara. Alright, let's get started. You are the only person still alive, apart from Grunt, the krogan leader on Tuchanka, who unfortunately could not join us this evening, who knew Admiral John William Shepard. What can you tell us about this man?"

Liara thought for a moment. "I really don't know what I can say, Alison. I could talk for hours upon hours about him. Put simply, John Shepard was a great man. A great human being. Whatever is written about him does not do him justice. It only scratches the surface of the man he was. It's not just the fact that, three times, he saved the galaxy from annihilation. It was the way he achieved these feats. He was a paragon. A shining example of how anyone, not just a human, can live their lives, for the benefit of the greater good. John Shepard never asked for anything, from anyone. Yet he sacrificed his life once to protect the galaxy. It took all the medical science available at the time to bring him back.

We knew we needed John Shepard. To lead us. To protect us. To save us. When it was thought he was lost again at the end of the Reaper War, it was heart-breaking. To think that he had sacrificed so much to not enjoy the results of all his endeavours. But by a miracle, he survived. I still remember that day we, meaning his team, arrived in hospital to see him. Only on one other day can I remember being happier. And, with the galaxy saved, he finally had his reward. A quiet, peaceful life. And, thanks to everything he had achieved, the ideals that he lived by, which others strove to match, the galaxy did, and has, remained at peace. He lived the rest of his life with what he cherished most - his wife and children."

"How well did you know his family?"

"Tali and I were very close friends. We knew each other for most of her life. We were bridesmaids at each other's weddings. The Shepards and Alenkos spent all their time together, whenever possible. It was difficult, at times, living on different worlds. But all of Shepard's friends made the effort - the Vakarian's, the Urdnot's, the Traynor's, the Taylor's, the Goto's and the Vega's. All are names people would recognise. Some wrote their own accounts about their adventures with Shepard. Others have been mentioned in numerous other accounts. As for John and Tali, the love that they shared was... Well, I'm afraid I simply don't have the words to do it justice. Nothing written in any literature comes close to actually seeing how they were around each other. They completed each other. It really was that simple. As for their children, those three girls loved and adored their father and mother. And both of them would do anything for their children. To this day, the Shepard name on Rannoch is now worn by any quarian with pride. Generally, the wife would take the name of the husband, even in quarian society. The Shepard daughters didn't. And that tradition continues until this very day. He is rightly regarded as the Father of Rannoch, even as a non-quarian, due to his resolving of the 300 year old conflict between the quarians and geth, and giving the quarians back their homeworld."

"You mention his passing?"

Liara thought for a moment. "Tali was the first to pass. Quarians started living far longer once they returned to their homeworld and Tali lived to an advanced age, even in quarian terms. I like to think it was her love for Shepard that kept her alive for all those years. But, once Tali was gone, you could see the fire in Shepard's eyes disappear. The reason he had to live was gone. Sure, he loved and adored his daughters and extended family. But the reason he had gone through hell three times, the woman he had died for, the woman he came back from death for twice, was gone. The cybernetics he had in his body should have kept him alive for far longer. But he must have passed... no more than six months after Tali." Liara gave a slight smile. "I think he died of a broken heart. His love was gone. He had kept his promise."

"And what of his funeral?"

"I still remember his funeral, to this very day. The fact he chose to be buried on Rannoch, his adopted homeworld, it is something the quarians have never forgotten. The number of people who attended it from Rannoch alone was staggering. Hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of quarians attended. Not just politicians and Councillors. Hundreds of thousands of ordinary people, from all over the galaxy, particularly those worlds Shepard had personally saved, made the journey. Friends and family that remained were all there, front and centre. Billions more watched the event of the vids. Rannoch had never seen anything like it, and hasn't seen anything like it since. The outpouring of emotion from that event speaks volumes of the high esteem he was held by all. And is still held today. His gravestone, where he is buried next to Tali, and now surrounded by those of his children and extended family, is a place for the millions who make the pilgrimage of thanks. It is a place I still make sure to visit now. Once a year, on his birthday, to give thanks of my own."

Liara wiped away tears when she stopped speaking.

"I'm sorry, even after all this time, just to have known the man for as long as I did... You really appreciate it. The impact he made on all our lives, even to this very day... Nothing we can say or do will ever do the man, who he really was, justice."

"Well, previous shows have already dealt with his early life on Earth and his first years in the Alliance. Why don't we start from where you first met him?"

"Well, if we must start at the beginning of our adventures together, it all began on Eden Prime..."

* * *

_A/N - And that's it! The perfect lead in to my first of three prequels - 'Search for Saren' - covering the events of Mass Effect. The prologue for that will cover my ideas going forward._

_My thanks to absolutely everyone who has read this story, followed or favourited, and in particular to those people who have left reviews or sent me PMs. If you would like to read 'Search for Saren', I will start uploading that story within the next few days, though I must admit that progress uploading that will be a lot slower than this, as I'm finding it difficult to write a completely original story when the game itself was a fantastic story in itself. I also have some ideas for my Shepard character, which I've touched on now and then through this story, that I would like attempt, but I have to make it believable at the same time._

_As I said above, I'm going to take some of the ideas mentioned and will start some storyboards for various one-shots or smaller stories. If I do, I'll make sure whoever gave the idea is credited in the story._

_For anyone who may be interested, I am also attempting to write a story based on 'The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.' I haven't uploaded anything for that yet, as it's currently a work in progress. I have a few chapters written that I'm currently refining, as it's a completely different sort of story to Mass Effect. Titled under 'What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?' It will be another character driven story, an epic tragedy is what I'm calling it._


End file.
